


Secret Desire

by PyramidHead



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Brock Rumlow/Bucky Barnes, Bucky/Steve - Freeform, Depression, Flashbacks, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love, M/M, Rape, Slash, Violence, brock/bucky, past Bucky/Steve
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:10:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 32
Words: 43,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6999037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyramidHead/pseuds/PyramidHead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky ist nirgends auffindbar, nachdem er aus dem Kampf zwischen Iron Man und Captain America geflohen ist. Schwer verletzt taucht er eines Nachts wieder auf, erinnert sich aber an gar nichts mehr. Kam er, um Hilfe zu bekommen oder war das alles nur ein Trick von Hydra, um die Avengers von innen heraus zu zerstören?<br/>BUCKY/STEVE; past Bucky/Steve; past Brock/Bucky - Rape (!); Flashbacks; Spoiler zu CA:CW; Intrigen über Intrigen? Ihr seid gewarnt. :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Infos:  
> \- Bucky hat seine Arme noch und ist nicht tiefgefroren  
> \- Habe den Film vor gut 3 Wochen gesehen, kann Fehler beinhalten, sorry  
> \- Alle wohnen im Avengers-Tower  
> \- Habt Spaß :3

Steve saß allein im Avengers-Tower auf einer der großen Couchen im Wohnzimmer und blickte durch die verglaste Wand auf New York hinab. Seit Tagen war er in Gedanken, redete mit niemandem, aß kaum noch was und bewegte sich nur für dringende Fälle von der Couch herunter.  
Sam, der inzwischen ebenfalls im Hauptquartier wohnte, machte sich große Sorgen um Steve. Er kochte Kaffee, füllte ihn in zwei Tassen und ging damit zu Steve auf die Couch.  
„Hier, Buddy..“, sagte er leise und hielt ihm die Tasse hin.  
Steve reagierte nicht, sondern starrte weiterhin aus dem Fenster. Seine Augen waren blutunterlaufen und dicke, blaue Ringe unter seinen Augen zeigten, wie viel er in letzter Zeit geschlafen hatte. Er wollte nicht mehr schlafen, die Träume waren zu grausam.  
Sam seufzte. „Steve..du gehst uns noch ein. Auch wenn dein Körper wesentlich länger ohne Schlaf, Essen oder Trinken auskommt, als ein natürlicher, wirst du über längere Zeit noch daran sterben. Bitte, versuch wenigstens deinen Körper am leben zu erhalten, sonst wirst du Barnes nie wieder sehen..“.  
Steves eines Auge zuckte bei dem Namen. Barnes... James Buchanan Barnes.. Bucky. Er war seit dem Kampf gegen Iron Man verschwunden. Als Steve sich noch mit Stark auseinandersetzte, um seinen Freund vor dem sicheren Tod durch einen rachewütigen Mann zu retten, hatte er sich aus dem Staub gemacht. Er war schwer verletzt und kaum eine Stelle seines Körpers war nicht mit seinem Blut getränkt, es war schwer zu sagen, ob er noch lebte. Steve wollte ihn zuerst suchen – obwohl seine Freunde ihm helfen wollten, lehnte er ihre Hilfe ab und suchte alleine – jedoch ohne erfolg. Natasha kam Tage darauf zu ihm, legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter und murmelte ihm zu, dass sie die Ausbildung der russischen Assassinen nur zu gut kennt und dass, wenn sie nicht gefunden werden wollten, man sie auch nicht finden kann. Die Aussage lies Steve hoffen, dass Bucky noch lebte und er würde warten, bis er ihn kontaktierte. Doch die Tage strichen ins Land und kein Zeichen von ihm.  
Das war das schlimmste daran. Steve hat seinen besten Freund sterben sehen, was ihm damals schon fast seine Lebenslust nahm, denn Bucky war alles für ihn. Doch zu wissen, er könnte irgendwo da draußen sein, hilflos, verletzt und vielleicht sterbend und er konnte ihn nicht finden, setzte ihm tausend mal mehr zu.

Steve wand das erste mal seit Stunden die Augen von der durchsichtigen Wand und sah Sam an. Er war ein wahrer Freund, ebenso wie Natasha. Sie wollte ihm nur helfen. Also nahm er die Tasse heißen Kaffe an und schlürfte daran, sagte jedoch immer noch nichts.  
Für Sam jedoch war das ein Erfolg, er drehte sich zu Natasha um, die an einer Wand etwas abseits lehnte und grinste sie an. Sie lächelte sanft zurück, stoß sich von der Wand ab und ging fort. Endlich ein Fortschritt.  
„Steve...wir wollen dir nur helfen, wenigstens soweit, dass du wieder anfängst etwas normaler zu werden. Hier zu sitzen, in Depressionen zu vergehen und vor dich hin zu vegetieren, hilft nichts-“, „Es hilft aber auch nichts so weiter zu machen, als wäre nichts passiert..“, unterbrach ihn Steve mit rauer Stimme. Sam sagte erst einmal nichts, war geschockt seine Stimme nach Tagen, Wochen wieder zuhören. Als er sich wieder fing, sagte er: „Das stimmt. Ich will auch nicht, dass du so tutst, als wäre nichts. Lass deiner Wut und Trauer freien Raum. Geh trainieren oder boxen, schrei' jemanden an oder fress' dich mit Junkfood voll. Alles in dir zu lassen, frisst dich nur auf und tut mehr und länger weh. Oder teil' dich mir oder Natasha oder sonst wem mit...“  
Kurz herrschte Stille und Sam dachte, dass Steve wieder einmal stumm bleiben wird. Gerade als er aufstehen wollte, öffnete Steve den Mund. „Ihr habt ja recht. Aber bitte gebt mir noch Zeit, ich werde euch 'nicht eingehen'.“, krächzte er mit so lang unbenutzter Stimme. Er schaute Sam lange in die Augen, um ihm zu zeigen, dass er es ernst meinte, schließlich log er auch nie, wandte seinen Blick dann aber wieder auf die Stadt vor ihm.  
Sam lächelte und freute sich innerlich wie ein Depp, endlich mal etwas positives.

 

-Flashback-

Steve und Bucky hatten sich zusammen eine Wohnung gemietet, als Bucky entschlossen hatte vom Land weiter in die Stadt zu ziehen, damit er nicht über 2 Stunden laufen musste, um zum Übungsplatz der Army zu kommen; in der Kaserne konnte er nicht bleiben, da sie total überlaufen war. Steve kam mit und hoffte, dass er sich irgendwo noch als Soldat einschreiben lassen konnte. Außerdem wollte er nicht soweit von seinem besten Freund wegwohnen, er hatte schließlich nur noch ihn.  
Die Wohnung war eher ein Zimmer von gerade mal 15m² mit einem sehr kleinen Bad neben an. Eine Küche hatten sie nicht, dafür aber einen Heizofen, auf dem man auch kochen konnte. Der Ofen war ihr größter stolz, sowas hatte nicht jeder. Steve hatte ihn aus seinem Elternhaus mitgenommen, jetzt, wo es eh verlassen war. Der Transport war ein riesen Akt, zum Glück hatte Bucky Verbindungen und konnte einen Traktor besorgen.  
Steve war die meiste Zeit alleine in dem Zimmer und zeichnete entweder oder überlegte sich neue Identitäten um doch noch rekrutiert zu werden. Abends ging Bucky häufig mit Frauen weg, trank billigen Whisky und kam betrunken wieder – oftmals mit Frau. Dann steckte sich Steve Watte in die Ohren, da die betrunkenen Frauen lauter waren, als ein vorbeifahrender Panzer. Aber ihm war das lieber, als dass Bucky mit den Frauen zu ihnen gingen und dort blieb. Jedesmal fraß ihn die Sorge auf, dass er nie wieder kommen würde. Er hatte Angst, dass Bucky eine Freundin finden würde und ihn vergessen würde, jedoch schwand die Angst von mal zu mal, da Bucky nie wirklich lange eine Frau an seiner Seite hatte – meist war er genervt von ihr.   
Steve kam selten mit zu solchen Partys. Er wurde zu 99% wie Luft behandelt und wenn er mal Beachtung bekam, waren das böse und herunterziehende Worte, bis hin zu Fäusten in seiner Magengegend oder seinem Gesicht. Er wusste nicht, warum er nicht gemocht wurde, aber er hatte sich daran gewöhnt. Zudem hatte er Bucky, der ihn jedesmal aus der Scheiße zog – noch ein Grund warum er nicht mitkam: denn für Bucky war die Party dann auch gelaufen und er wollte ihm diese Zeiten nicht vermiesen, wer weiß, wie lange es noch friedlich war und er nicht eingezogen wurde. Er verstand einfach nicht, warum Bucky ihn leiden konnte; er war langweilig, andauernd krank, ein kleiner Besserwisser, nicht sehr redseelig, versank in seinen Zeichnungen, ging nicht auf Partys und konnte mit ihm nicht über Frauen reden.


	2. Chapter 2

„Ey, Barnes, willst du was von den kleinen Gnomen, oder warum redest du mit denen?“, fragte ein Army-Kumpel ihn, als er mal wieder auf einer Party war und sich halbherzig mit einer potentiellen Freundin für Steve unterhielt. Auch wenn er egoistisch dachte und Steve für sich behalten wollte, wollte er ihn nicht unglücklich machen und suchte dennoch nach Freundinnen für ihn, jedoch mit jedem mal mit weniger Elan.  
„Ich möchte eine Freundin für Steve finden.“, antwortete er dem 'Kumpel', der dann anfing zu lachen. „Ein Gnom für einen Gnom? Hahaha, ja, das könnte passen!“, „Wobei, wenn man Stevie eine Perücke aufsetzt, ihn schminkt und ein Kleid anzieht, würde er auch eine gute Gnomin darstellen!!“, sagte ein anderer, der sich in das Gespräch mit einklinkte. Bucky seufzte genervt und wollte sich weiter mit der Frau unterhalten, doch diese war längst weg, wahrscheinlich wegen dem netten Spitznamen. „Lasst uns was trinken..“, sagte er zu den anderen und ging schon mal an den Bartresen, ohne darauf zu achten, ob die anderen Gorillas ihm folgten. Sie hielten sich nur an ihn, damit sie was von seiner Frauenschar abbekamen. Anfangs hatten sie ihn ebenfalls verbal sowie körperlich zusammengefaltet, da er etwa halb so breit war wie die beiden und nicht wirkte, als könnte er es auch nur mit einem von ihnen aufnehmen. Aber als sie sahen, wie die Frauen auf ihn standen, nahmen sie es sich zu seinem Vorteil.  
An der Bar trank Bucky einen Whisky nach dem anderen, bis seine Sicht anfing zu verschwimmen. „James, Darlin', trink' doch nicht so viel, ich will dich später nicht wieder nach Hause bringen müssen...“, sprach eine Frau neben ihn und strich ihm über die Schulter. Er sah zu ihr, sie war wunderschön, aber dumm wie Brot – seine momentane Freundin. Allein die Berührung nervte ihn schon wieder und er wicht ihrer Hand aus. „Ich schaffe es schon allein nach Hause, keine Sorge..“, murrte er und trank weiter.  
Später, so gegen 1 Uhr nachts, taumelte er aus der Bar, seine Freundin hinter ihm. „Darlin', komm', ich bring dich Heim!“, sagte sie und hackte sich in seinen Arm ein. Bucky aber riss sich von ihr weg und starrte sie mit schwammig-bösen Blick an. „Lassss misch in Ruhe...unn nenn misch nich immer 'Darlin'', Jesssssi-ca..“, lallte er und ahmte ihr 'Darlin'' lächerlich nach. „Wa...? Mein Name ist nicht Jessica!! Das ist meine beste Freundin, du Arsch!“, fauchte sie zurück, drehte sich um und stackste wütend weg. Oh, das war diesmal aber leicht, dachte Bucky und zuckte mit den Schultern. Außerdem war die Freundin eh heißer.  
Er schwankte den Weg nach Hause und dachte währenddessen nach. Er hatte seit dem Gespräch mit den Gorillas andauernd das Bild von Steve mit langen Haaren und Kleid im Kopf. „Schon niedlich..“, nuschelte er zu sich selbst und grinste. Er stellte sich Steve ohne Kleid vor, jedoch konnte er ihn sich nicht mit Brüsten oder weiblichen Genitalien vorstellen, also war er darunter männlich. Die Perücke passte dann auch nicht mehr. Ihm kam in den Sinn, er hatte Steve noch nie komplett nackt gesehen, nur in Shorts, wenn sie mal baden waren. Er hatte wahrlich einen zierlichen Körper, kaum Muskeln, sodass man Angst hatte, dass er einem zwischen den Händen zerbrechen könnte. Sein Gesicht war außerordentlich hübsch, sehr sanft und fast weiblich.  
Bucky merkte, wie sein Blut in die unteren Regionen lief. „Nah! Dich brauch' isch aba jetzzz nich..“, lallte er in die Nacht und sah an sich herunter. Bekam er gerade eine Latte, weil er an Steve dachte? Sofort schossen ihm Bilder in den Kopf, wie sich Steve unter ihm vor Lust wand und nicht eine Frau, sein Atmung keuchend und schnell, seine Wangen gerötet und wie er seinen Namen lustvoll hauchte. „Bucky~“. Sein Penis zuckte in den Hosen schmerzhaft, brauchte mehr Freiraum. Bucky schämte sich nicht für seine Gedanken, er war zu betrunken dafür. Zu seiner Zeit war sowas verboten, eklig und krank. Er hatte noch nie einen Gedanken über homosexuelle Akte gehabt, selbst wenn er mit zwei Frauen im Bett lag, die schauten sich gegenseitig nicht einmal an. Aber er wusste, dass seine Gedanken gerade mehr als nur falsch waren und auch, dass er für Steve immer mehr empfunden hatte, als für jeden anderen..

Zuhause angekommen, fiel er gerade zu durch die Wohnungstür. Auf dem Boden liegend nuschelte er nur ein leises „Au...“. Steve kam ihm direkt zur Hilfe. Wegen der warmen Sommernacht, hatte er nur seine Shorts an, und half ihm hoch. „Du solltest dich nicht immer so heftig betrinken, Buck...“, murmelte er noch etwas schlaftrunken und geleitete seinen besten Freund zu seinem Bett. Bucky lies sich aufhelfen und auf seinem Bett direkt wieder hinfallen.  
Steve dachte, er wäre direkt eingeschlafen und wollte aufstehen und sich wieder seinen Träumen widmen, doch als er sich gerade aufrichten wollte, hielt ihn eine Hand an seinem Gelenk zurück. „Bucky?“, fragte er verwundert und sah durch die Dunkelheit zum genannten. Durch das Mondlicht, erkannte er ihn schemenhaft und auch seinen Blick auf ihm. Steves erschauderte. Er hatte so einen Blick noch nie gesehen, sowohl bei Bucky als auch bei keinem anderen. Durch Buckys Spielereien hatte er schon manchmal diesen Blick bei Frauen gesehen, aber noch nie lag der Blick auf ihm selbst. Er strahlte pure Lust aus.  
Als Bucky nicht antwortete, fragte Steve noch mal. „Bucky? Ist alles okay? Wo ist Caroline?“. Ach, ja, Caroline, nicht Jessica..naja, fast dran.., dachte Bucky und musste grinsen. „Bleib hier..isch brauch Gesellschafd..“, nuschelte er und zog Steve zu sich. Steve wurde mit starken Händen auf Buckys Brust gezogen und dort festgehalten. Er wehrte sich dagegen, da er wusste, dass Bucky besoffen nur Mist anstellte, jedoch wurde er mit den starken, inzwischen recht muskulösen Armen an Ort und Stelle gehalten. Mit dem Ohr direkt über seinem Herzen, hörte er dessen Pochen – schnell und hart, als wäre er nervös, aber das war sicher nur der Alkohol.  
„Du hast Caroline verscheucht, nicht wahr?“, fragte er leise und hörte auf, sich zu wehren. „Kannscht du bidde ma aufhören über die zu redenn?“, lallte Bucky mit leicht bösem Unterton. Vielleicht hat auch sie ihn laufen lassen und er brauchte jetzt ein bisschen Aufmunterung, dachte Steve. In Buckys Kopf dagegen ging es gerade nur über eine Sache: Steve... Steve nackt, Steve erotisch ans Bett gesellet, Steve und er im See, festumschlugen, Steve auf ihm sitzend, Steve.... Sein Penis schrie wieder nach Freiheit.  
Da Steve mit dem rechten Ohr auf seiner Brust über dem Herzen lag, ging sein Blick auch zwangsläufig Buckys Körper entlang. Er sah etwas in der schicken Anzugshose zucken – Bucky ging immer in seiner Uniform weg, es stand ihm auch gut. Steve brauchte eine Weile, bis er merkte, was das für ein Zucken war. Er lief direkt rot an und kämpfte wieder ein bisschen gegen die Umarmung an. Doch bevor er was sagen konnte, unterbrach ihn Bucky. „Schteve...bis du 'ne Jungfrau? Alllso klar, so Sexxxmäßich schon, aba auch im Küssenn?“. Steve lief noch roter an. „Du solltest deinen Rausch ausschlafen, Buck.“, antwortete Steve. Auf einmal spürte er, wie Bucky sich aufrichtete, ihn an den Schultern nahm und rückwärts ins Bett drückte. Steve sah perplex über die Schnelligkeit der Handlung mit großen Augen zu Bucky hoch. „Wa-“, doch er wurde wieder unterbrochen. „Komm, wir üben das ma...sonss kriegsu ja nie eine ab..“, lallte Bucky und beugte sich zu ihm herunter. Steve drehte im letzten Moment den Kopf weg und wehrte sich gegen den starken Griff Buckys gegen seine Schultern. Buckys Lippen trafen auf Steves Hals, zwar nicht das, was er wollte, aber auch gut. Er küssste und liebkoste die Haut dort bis runter zum Schlüsselbein. Steve schmeckte gut, ganz natürlich, nicht nach Parfum, nicht nach Seife, so konnte Bucky seinen wahren Geschmack genießen. „Hmm..besserls jede Frau..“, nuschelte er in Steves Kuhle von Schlüsselbein zum Hals und schnurrte leise.  
„B-Bucky!!“, rief Steve erschrocken, als er die Lippen an seinem Hals spürte. Nach dem Kommentar zu seinem Geschmack, zappelte er noch mehr. „Was machst du da??? Hör' auf!“.  
Bucky hob den Kopf und sah Steve in die Augen. „Warum sollte ich?“.

______

Das sollte eigentlich ein etwas längerer Oneshot werden.. jetzt hab ich schon 12.000 Wörter und gerade mal die Hälfte meiner Stichpunkte abgearbeitet, wenn überhaupt :D  
Wenn ich weiter so im Schreibfluss bleibe, kriegt ihr jeden Abend ein neues Kapitel :3 Danke, fürs lesen.


	3. Verlangen

Steve sah den glasigen Blick, der ihn genau musterte. „Du bist betrunken!! Und das ist falsch!“. „Also isses weil ich betrunkenn bin schlimmer, als dass es falsch is?“, fragte er, da Steve das Betrunken-sein zuerst bemängelte. Er grinste breit dabei und kam Steves Gesicht ein Stück näher. Dann legte er sich auf ihn, sodass er seine Schultern loslassen konnte und nahm sein Gesicht in beide Hände, drehte es zu ihm. „Wir können's auch morgen üben, wenn ich nüchtern binn....“, sagte er dazu und grinste breit. Steve wurde gezwungen in Bucky's Augen zu blicken und war erschrocken, wie viel Verlangen sie versprühten. „Nein! Bucky, ich will das nicht, das ist nicht richtig! Zwei Männer machen so etwas nicht!! BUCKY!!“, rief Steve und kniff seine Augen zusammen. Er hatte Angst, aber nicht vor Bucky, sondern eher vor den Konsequenzen. Bucky wird sicher sauer oder enttäuscht von sich selbst sein, wenn er Stunden später aufwacht und ihm klar wird, was er getan hat. Er wird sich von ihm entfernen und ihn alleine lassen. Dieser Gedanke trieb ihm die Tränen in die Augen.  
Bucky war zu betrunken um das zu bemerken. Er war mit seinen Lippen knapp über denen von Steve, sein Herz hämmerte in seiner Brust, was er laut in seinem Kopf hörte und ihn etwas benommen machte. Er schloss die Augen und atmete Steves Geruch ein, herb, ein bisschen nach Land und Arbeit, besser als das viel zu Süße der Frauen. Mit den Fingern strich er über Steves Wangen und seinen Hals, so weich, so zerbrechlich. Der Körper unter ihm, zierlich und schwach, er hatte immer das Bedürfnis ihn beschützen zu müssen.  
Steve öffnete verwundert die Augen, als Bucky innehielt und nichts mehr sagte, hatte er wie sonst eigentlich nie endlich mal auf ihn gehört? Er war so nah, er konnte ihn riechen. Über den ganzen Alkohol und dem Parfum hinweg, roch er ihn noch, nach einer warmen Sommernacht in der man das nasse Gras nach einem Gewitter riechen konnte. Er liebte diesen Geruch, es bedeutete Frieden für ihn, denn immer wenn Bucky Steve aus einem Kampf zog und ihn dann umarmte und beschimpfte, wieso er Trottel sich immer in Kämpfe verirrt, roch er ihn. Und Bucky hatte ein hübsches Gesicht. Hohe Wangenknochen, einen klar definierten Kiefer, stahlblaue Augen, die ihn gerade wieder anschauten.  
Bucky wollte die letzten Millimeter zu den Lippen vor ihm überwinden, doch Steve drehte wieder den Kopf weg, fing wieder an sich gegen ihn zu wehren. „Die werden uns alle Knochen kaputt schlagen, wenn du weiter machst!“, rief er panisch, aber nicht zu laut, damit die Nachbarn nichts hörten. ,,Wer sollte das denn mitbekommen?“, fragte Bucky und versuchte wieder Steves Gesicht festzuhalten. Kleine Lippenpartien berührten sich schon, als Steve anfing zu weinen und schluchzte: „Hör a-auf! Bitte..Bucky..ich möchte dich nicht ver-verlieren..“. „Du wirst mich niemals verlieren!“, antwortete Bucky bestimmt und nicht mehr allzu sehr lallend. Mit den Worten, legte er die Lippen auf Steves und küsste ihn sanft. Es kam keine Erwiderung. Bucky versuchte es noch einmal, diesmal etwas inniger und spürte, dass Steve seine Lippen auch etwas bewegte. Bucky lächelte sanft. Er küsste sich von den Lippen hinunter über den Hals zur Brust. Vorsichtig umkreiste er mit der Zunge Steves Brustwarzen und knabberte leicht an ihnen. Gänsehaut bildete sich auf der schmalen Brust und sie zitterte. Bucky bemerkte nicht, dass das Zittern vom unterdrückten Weinen kam. Steve liefen die Tränen nun die Wangen und das Gesicht herab. Er hasste sich gerade dafür, dass sein Körper auf Bucky reagierte, denn er spürte, wie sein Blut hinunter in seine Lenden floss. Das ist nicht richtig! Aber es fühlt sich gut an..., dachte er beschämt und weitere Tränen machten sich auf den Weg. Er wollte den Kuss nicht im geringsten erwidern, aber die Lippen waren so weich und warm und reflexartig hatte sein Körper ihn einfach zurück geküsst.  
Bucky küsste den Bauch herab und leckte über den Bereich über dem Bund der Shorts. An seinem Kinn spürte er das pulsieren von Steves Penis. Mit den Lippen strich er über die Beule der Shorts und hörte, wie Steve scharf die Luft einzog. Von hier sah er hoch – sah die Tränen nicht – und grinste. „Es gefällt dir also doch..“, murmelte er gerade so laut, dass Steve es hören konnte. In seinem Stadium dachte er, dass Steve sich nur spielerisch wehrte. Er hackte seine Finger in den Bund der Shorts und zog sie hinunter, mit der anderen Hand hielt er Steve auf dem Bett fest, denn dieser wollte sich wieder wehren. „Bucky!! Hör auf!!“, rief dieser panisch und versuchte seine Hosen festzuhalten. Bucky fing seine Handgelenke ein und hielt sie mit einer Hand fest und drückte sie auf Steves Brust. Er zog Steve die Shorts nun ganz herunter und betrachtete ihn eine Weile. Er war nicht wirklich groß, aber er passte zu Steves Proportionen, es war „Perfekt..“, murmelte Bucky und beugte sich zu der Erektion herunter, um über ihren Schaft zu lecken.  
Das war Vergewaltigung! Steve lehnte sich mit aller Kraft gegen Buckys harten Griff, war er doch sehr beschämt darüber, dass Bucky ihn so musterte. Ihm gefiel sein Körper nicht. Alles an ihm war zu klein, bestimmt würde Bucky gleich lachen und ihn bloßstellen, wie seine Mitschüler damals in der Dusche nach dem Sportunterricht. Mehr Tränen formten sich in seinen Augen, bis er Buckys Beschreibung hörte. Verblüfft starrte er Bucky an, der nur sein Gemächt betrachtete, die Tränen trockneten auf seinen Wangen, keine neuen kamen nach, die Verblüffung war zu groß.  
Und dann beugte sich Bucky herunter und liebkoste ihn mit seiner Zunge. Steve unterdrückte ein lustvolles Keuchen. Das fühlte sich so verboten gut an, die heiße feuchte Zunge, wie sie inzwischen kreisend über seine Eichel leckte, die Lippen, die sich um sie schlossen und sanft daran saugten. Komplett aus der Bahn geworfen, verharrte er ruhig und starrte die Decke an, fühlte nur noch die Zunge und die starken Hände, die ihn zurückhielten. Es brauchte nicht lange, bis Steve sich verkrampfte, er spürte, dass er kommen würde. Er hatte sich nicht oft selbstbefriedigt, da er gläubig ist und weiß, dass das dreckig und böse gegenüber Gott war, aber manchmal ging es nicht anders, manchmal war seine Erektion zu schmerzhaft und er redete sich Lügen ein, warum er das vor dem Herrn tun 'musste'.  
Bucky nahm ihn ganz in den Mund und leckte und saugte an seiner inzwischen stahlharten Erektion. Steve schmeckte auch hier nur zugut und er wollte mehr, viel mehr. Steves Atmung verschnellerte sich und Bucky spürte, wie er die Geräusche unterdrückte, aber wenn ein Keuchen zuhören war, zuckte auch seine eigene Erektion, die er anfing selbst zu streicheln. Dafür ließ er Steve los, dieser wehrte sich aber nicht mehr. Bucky dachte, er würde mit dem spielerischen Wehren aufhören und machte weiter. Er schmeckte salzige Tropfen auf der Zunge und spürte gleich, wie Steve sich verkrampfte. „B-Buck-y..i-ich komme..“, flüsterte Steve und konnte seine Erregung, die schwer in seiner Stimme lag, nicht verstecken. Bucky grinste und sog noch fester, bis sich Steve unter Zucken in seinem Mund ergoss. Bucky hatte seinen Penis inzwischen richtig in der Hand und befriedigte sich hart, er brauchte selbst nicht lange. Als er Steve hörte, wie er seinen Namen mit diesem Verlangen aussprach und ihn dann salzig in seinem Mund schmeckte, kam auch er zu seinem Höhepunkt . Er stöhnte mit Steves erschlaffenden Penis im Mund und atmete schwer.  
Kurz später – er hatte seine Hand am Bettlacken abgewischt – sah er mit noch immer vor Lust und Alkohol vernebelten Augen zu Steve, doch dann hielt er direkt inne. Es starrten ihn großen blaue und wässrige Augen an. Sein Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen, hatte er gehofft ein glückliches befriedigtes Gesicht zu sehen. Steve hatte ihm dauernd gesagt, er wollte das nicht, aber er dachte es wäre Spaß und hatte die vermeindlichen Tränen nicht gesehen. Er hatte sich einfach genommen was er wollte, da er immer das bekam was er wollte und sich oft Frauen 'wehrten', weil sie das als erregend empfanden. Er setzte sich auf, zog Steve in seine Arme und wiegte ihn leicht.  
„Es tut mir leid..es tut mir so leid...“, flüsterte er in seine Haare und zwang sich, nicht auch noch zu weinen. Er fühlte sich auf einen Schlag wieder nüchtern Er hätte fast ihre Freundschaft aufs Spiel gesetzt, nur weil sein Schwanz ihn mal wieder geleitet hatte.  
Sie blieben noch eine Weile so, bis Steve bemerkte, dass Bucky eingeschlafen war – komischer Alkohol. Bucky lehnte sich gegen ihn und er wurde langsam echt schwer, also legte er sich zurück und zog Bucky mit sich. Gerade als er aufstehen wollte, wurde er abermals zurück gezogen und für die gesamte Nacht nicht mehr losgelassen. Irgendwann schlief auch er wieder ein, die Tränen trockneten auf seinen Wangen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danke für die Kudos :3  
> Ich weiß, hier verkehren wenig deutschsprachige, aber umso mehr freut es mich, dass welche meine Geschichte lesen. <3


	4. Kalte Dusche

Nachts hatte sich Steve zu Bucky herumgedreht und hatte gegen seine Brust geschmiegt weiter geschlafen, ihre Beine waren ineinander verschlugen, ebenso wie Buckys Hände in Steves Haaren. Bucky drehte den Kopf ein wenig und atmete in Steves Ohr. Der feuchte, warme Hauch ließ Steve im Schlaf erschaudern. Er träumte von starken Armen, die ihn sanft festhielten, wie eine männliche Stimme seinen Namen in Ekstase keuchte und Lippen sich um seinen harten, pulsierenden Pen-, Steve wachte auf, keuchend und verwirrt. Die Bilder der letzten Stunden tauchten vor seinem inneren Auge auf und er sah zu Bucky hinauf, der noch schlief. Er selbst hatte dank dem Traum eine ziemliche Morgenlatte, die sich gegen Bucky lehnte. Steve lief rot an und versuchte sich aus den Armen zu winden, jedoch rieb er sich so nur noch mehr an dem anderen und bemerkte, wie ihn etwas immer härter werdendes ebenfalls zurück stubste...genau gegen seine eigene Härte. Er hielt direkt inne und bekam Gänsehaut, aber eine wohlige und sein Penis wurde noch steifer. Oh Gott, ich muss hier weg.., dachte er panisch, wollte sich aber nicht mehr bewegen. Eine Sackgasse.  
Bucky träumte ebenfalls von einem nackten Körper, der sich gegen seinen schmiegte, ebenso wie zwei Erektionen. Das fühlte sich schon fast zu real an, nur das da plötzlich noch bisschen Stoff dazwischen lag. Noch schlaftrunken und sicher noch nicht ganz nüchtern, zog er den Körper vor sich näher an sich heran, wobei sich ihre Lenden abermals aneinander rieben. Er stöhnte leise, was direkt in Steves Ohr gelang, da er immer noch mit seinen Lippen dort war. Als Antwort stubste die andere Erektion gegen seine. Noch benommen, ließ er eine Hand an dem anderen Körper herunter wandern. Er hatte doch Jessica den Laufpass gegeben, hatte er sich jemand anderen mitgenommen? „So weich..“, nuschelte er, als er über den nackten Rücken strich. Er bemerkte natürlich die andere Erektion an seiner, aber es kam wohl noch nicht an seinem Hirn an.  
Steve verfiel in eine Art Schockstarre, jetzt streichelte Bucky ihn auch noch, er träumte wohl noch. „B-Bucky?“, fragte er, wobei seine Laute fast in Buckys Hals-Schulter-Bereich, an dem er lehnte, unterging.  
Bucky wurde mit der Stimme wieder ins Leben geholt und riss die Augen auf. Er sah zu Steve runter, der ihn jetzt mit hochrotem Gesicht und großen Augen anschaute. Steve hielt seinem Blick aber nicht wirklich stand und sah direkt wieder weg. Buckys Penis meldete sich zu Wort und Bucky schob seine Hüften weg von Steve und ließ die Hände von ihm ab. Steve nutzte die Chance und setzte sich auf, verdeckte seine eigene Lust mit der Decke. Er war immer noch rot und schaute beschämt zu Boden. Er wollte was sagen, doch wusste nicht was, woraufhin er dann nur auf seiner Lippe rumkaute.  
Am liebsten würde ich an der Lippe knabbern.., dachte Bucky und war kurz darauf erschrocken von sich selbst. Nach und nach erinnerte er sich an die vergangene Nacht und Schuldgefühle kamen ihm hoch. Er setze sich ebenfalls auf, strich seine Haare zurück und starrte Steve an. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er was sagen konnte. „Ich..i-ich.....es tut mir leid..“, bekam er gerade so heraus und starrte dann die Decke zu seinem Schoß an. „Der Alkohol..du weißt? U-und wir hatten es von dir und Frauenkleider und dann habe ich getrunken, weil ich sauer war und dann habe ich Jessica abgeschossen und bin nach Hause und hab nur noch an dich gedacht und-“, Steve unterbrach ihn. „Caroline...sie heißt Caroline.“  
Steve stand auf, seine Latte war verschwunden, und ging ins Bad. Ihm war zum heulen zumute. Also setzte er sich in die Badewanne, drehte das Wasser auf und lies es durch den Duschkopf kalt auf sich herunter regnen. Die Tränen vermischten sich mit dem Wasser und flossen in den Abguss. Er hatte solche Schmerzen, aber innerlich, an seinem Herzen. Es zog sich mit jedem Schlag schmerzhaft zusammen, was seinen Körper noch mehr beben ließ. Es war nicht die - ja, man konnte es eigentlich schon Vergewaltigung nennen - Vergewaltigung, die ihm wehtat, es war, dass ihm Zuneigung gegeben wurde, aber nur durch den Einfluss von Alkohol und Bucky sich jetzt wahrscheinlich hasste durch die Aktionen und ihn vielleicht nie wieder umarmen würde. Er fand die Berührungen irgendwo schön, was ihm ebenfalls wehtat, denn er hatte solche nie bekommen und deswegen nie vermisst und jetzt würde soetwas gerne wiederholen, aber wenn er selbst dazu bereit ist. Die Erkenntnis tat weh und war absolut krank, sowas gehört bestraft. Kein Wunder, dass er immer verschlagen wird. Menschen, die so widerwertig fühlen, denen sieht man das auch an. Sie schlugen ihn zurecht. Blut mischte sich mit den Tränen und dem Wasser und floß in den Abguss.  
Bucky saß immer noch schockiert von den Ereignissen auf seinem Bett und starrte den Fleck an, auf dem Steve gerade noch gesessen hat. Dann hörte er die Dusche rauschen und ging zur Tür. Abgeschlossen. Also drückte er ein Ohr an die Tür und lauschte. Er hörte Steve schluchzten und dieses Geräusch drückte ihm förmlich die Luft aus den Lungen. Er klopfte – keine Antwort. Er schlug mit der flachen Hand an die Tür „Steve!“ - keine Antwort. Er hämmerte richtig gegen die Tür „STEVE! Mach auf!“ - keine Antwort. Also ging er paar Schritte zurück, nahm Anlauf und rammte die Tür mit der Schulter voran. Die Tür war so marode, dass sie direkt nachgab und Bucky sich gerade noch am Waschbecken abfangen konnte, bevor er hinfiel.  
Als er sich aufrichtete, sah er einen nackten, zusammengerollten Steve in der Badewanne, der sich mit den Fingernägeln die Haut blutig riss. Bucky stellte sofort das Wasser ab, nahm das nächstbeste Handtuch, wickelte es um Steve und hob ihn aus der Wanne. Er trug ihn ins Zimmer und in sein Bett, es war noch warm und so rollte Bucky den zitternden Steve zusätzlich noch in die angewärmte Decke.  
Bucky schämte sich, aber nicht weil er sich an einem Mann vergangen hatte, sondern weil er sich an Steve vergangen hatte. An dem einzigen Menschen, der noch für ihn da war, an dem einzigen Menschen, den er über alle Maße liebte. Er hatte ihn gebrochen und verletzt, für Alkohol und dumme Gedanken. Tränen kamen ihm hoch und diesmal konnte er sie nicht zurück halten. Er beugte sich zu Steve runter, lehnte seine Stirn gegen seine Schläfe.  
Steve bemerkte, wie was warmes feuchtes über sein Gesicht lief und es waren diesmal nicht seine Tränen. Er schaute aus dem Augenwinkel zu Bucky, der sich an ihn lehnte und sah sein verbissenes Gesicht, wie er versuchte, nicht noch mehr zu weinen.  
Das war's..Bucky wird gehen und wir werden nie wieder so zueinander sein, wie wir es waren.. Ich hätte mich mehr wehren sollen. Bucky war betrunken, er konnte nichts dafür., dachte Steve und gab sich die Schuld.  
Das war's..Steve wird gehen und wir werden nie wieder so zueinander sein, wie wir es waren.. Wieso musste ich auch so viel trinken und mich den Bildern im Kopf hingeben? Wieso bin ich so verdammt egoistisch? Er wird mir nie wieder trauen., dachte Bucky und gab sich die Schuld.

Lieber gebe ich meine Gefühle für ihn auf, als dass ich ihn verliere.., dachten beide für sich.

Sie sprachen nie wieder über den Vorfall und taten so, als wäre nie etwas geschehen..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danke fürs lesen :3  
> Nächstes Kapitel gehts wieder zurück in die Gegenwart


	5. Geburtstag

-Gegenwart-

Mehrere Tage später schafften es Sam und Natasha Steve von der Couch zu verscheuchen, ihn unter die Dusche zu schicken und ihm etwas zu Essen einzuflößen. Bis auf die roten Augen und die Ringe darunter, sah er schon wieder besser aus. Er redete auch wieder mit den anderen und ließ sich ablenken.  
Sie haben sich gerade alle zusammen Pizza bestellt, die Peter bezahlen musste, weil er einen Kampf mit Scott verloren hatte. „Der cheatet doch!“, motzte Peter und schmollte. „Sich zu verkleinern, ist kein cheaten!“, sagte Scott und grinste breit. „Cheaten?“, fragte Steve verwundert. Diese neue Sprache bekam ihm immer noch nicht. „Lern' endlich unsere Sprache, Opa!“, zischte Peter und ging frustiert weg, um sein hart verdientes Geld zu holen. Sie alle mussten lachen, Peter trieb die Stimmung immer etwas hoch, ob bewusst oder unbewusst. „Teenager Zickereien sind immer wieder schön anzuschauen..“, meinte Clint und grinste. Er war nur zu Besuch da, seine Frau machte bei einem Campingausflug der Schule ihrer Kinder mit, worauf Clint absolut keine Lust hatte.  
Es sollte ein schöner Abend werden, mit vielen Filmen, Pizza, Alkohol und Spaß. Natasha hatte das arrangiert, was Steve immer noch stutzig machte. Er schaute zu ihr rüber und hob fragend eine Augenbraue. Natasha lächelte sanft und ging zu ihm rüber. „Du brütest doch etwas aus, nicht wahr?“, fragte Steve sie und schaute kritisch. Sein Gegenüber seufzte. „Steve...es ist nun 5 Wochen her, seitdem Barnes verschwunden ist. Es ist der Zeitpunkt gekommen, um zu akzeptieren, was du selbst schon weißt.“, sagte sie sanft und strich ihm über die Schulter.  
Steves Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, doch sie kullerten nicht hinunter. Er wollte Natasha anschreien, wie sie nur so etwas sagen kann, doch er wusste irgendwo in sich drin, dass sie recht hatte. Bucky ist tot. Sie hat durch Bekannte in Russland herausgefunden, dass der Winter Soldier nie zurück kam, um zu berichten. Auch ihre Späher in Amerika sahen ihn nirgends und sie hatte ihre Augen überall. Er war programmiert, er würde irgendwann zu seinen Vorgesetzten zurück gehen müssen. Doch nirgends eine Spur von ihm – aber auch keine Leiche.  
„Es tut mir leid..“, flüsterte sie und umarmte Steve. Dieser drückte sie an sich und ließ sie für einige Minuten nicht mehr los. In der letzten Zeit ist er wieder viel trainieren und boxen gegangen, was seine Stimmung aufhellte; gerade jetzt könnte er ein ganzes Gebäude kaputt schlagen. „Ich habe alle eingeladen, damit wir dich ablenken können.“, sagte Natasha und ließ wieder von ihm ab. Sie musterte ihn und strich ihm dann mit den Daumen die nassen Flecken unter den Augen weg.  
„Was geht ab, Jungs?!“, rief Bruce, der seine Tasche in die Ecke schmiss und die anderen begrüßte. „Ich habe noch jemanden mitgebracht.“. Hinter Bruce traten Thor und Jane hervor und winkten. Steve freute sich, dass sie alle kamen. Er verdrängte den Gedanken an einen toten Bucky und wollte sich ablenken lassen. Tot war er ihm lieber, als mordend, ohne zu wissen, was er macht oder irgendwo verletzt und langsam am sterben.

Der Abend war wirklich schön. Sie wollten eigentlich alle Star Wars Teile schauen, jedoch verquatschten sie sich andauernd und achteten kaum auf den Film. Irgendwann war so viel Alkohol im Spiel, dass die Musik angeschmissen wurde und sie anfingen zu tanzen. Steve lachte wieder aus vollem Herzen, wollte aber nicht mittanzen. „Ich kann doch nicht tanzen..“, sagte er zu Tony, der ihn dazu aufforderte. Sie hatten sich wieder vertragen, es war nicht wie früher, aber Steve verstand ihn und seine Aktionen, ebenso wie andersherum. „Der Mann hier braucht Alkohol!!“, rief Tony. „Mein Körper neutralisiert den Alkohol so schnell, ich kann nicht betrunken werden. Das weißt du doch.“, sagte Steve. Bruce hielt ihm den Zeigefinger hin. „Moooooooment. Natasha hat mich gebeten, etwas herzustellen, womit deine Leber den Alkohol aufnimmt und verarbeitet, deinen Körper aber hemmt das Gift zu neutralisieren. Natürlich verarbeitet dein Körper mein wunderbares Medikament, was aber auch gut ist, irgendwann musst du schließlich auch wieder nüchtern werden.“. Während Bruce redete, kramte er aus seiner Aktentasche ein Vial mit einer klaren Flüßigkeit. „Ihr habt doch sicher Spritzen, oder?“. Tony bejahte und sprang los, um eine zu besorgen. Steve war sich noch unsicher, ob er das wollte, doch Natasha stand hinter Bruce, beide Daumen in die Höhe gestreckt und grinsend. Er seuftze, lächelte leicht und sagte: „Okay..okay..ich vertraue dir, Bruce, dass mich das nicht umbringt.“. „Davon bist du hiermit weit entfernt, du wirst höchstens einen schönen Kater davon tragen.“.  
Tony kam mit einer Spritze an und Bruce bereitete sie vor, band Steves Arm ab und injizierte ihm die Flüssigkeit. Steve merkte keinen Unterschied und sah Bruce fragend an. „Du musst auch Alkohol trinken, so wirst du nichts spüren..“, sagte Bruce und lachte. Tony brachte sofort eine Flasche Whiskey und zwei Gläser mit Eis. „So, mein Guter, jetzt wirst du schön umsorgt, von meinem selbstgebrannten Whisky.“. Grinsend gab Tony etwas in die zwei Gläser und gab Steve eines, wobei er seins schon einmal exte. Steve roch an dem Destillat und verzog das Gesicht. „Was ist los? Noch nie guten Whisky getrunken?“, fragte Tony ihn. Steve zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe noch nie Alkohol getrunken, bis auf einmal..“. „Erzähl!“, forderte Peter ihn auf, der schon gut einen im Tee hatte. Alle schauten auf Steve und Steve wurde etwas rot, sah beschämt zur Seite, erzählte dann aber:

-Flashback- (vor dem Zwischenfall mit dem betrunkenen, grabschenden Bucky)

Es war die Nacht zu meinem 21. Geburtstag. Ich ging zur üblichen Uhrzeit ins Bett, denn ich empfand meinen Geburtstag wie jeden anderen Tag und Bucky (Steves Herz zog sich bei dem Namen zusammen und er stoppte kurz in seiner Erzählung. Natasha nahm seine Hand und streichelte sie sanft.) war noch am Schießstand - er war ein unglaublich begabter Scharfschütze. Manchmal kam er auch nur für 2 Stunden Schlaf her, wenn die Trainingstage besonders hart waren. Wir wohnten in einer kleinen 15qm großen 'Wohnung', mit zwei Betten, einem kleinen schiefen Bücherregal, vielen Skizzenbüchern und einem Ofen; das Bad war nicht erwähnenswert.  
Ich hatte keine anderen Freunde, geschweige denn eine Familie, die mir gratulieren konnte oder eine Party veranstalteten. Bucky hatte es einmal versucht, es endete darin, dass ich lächerlich gemacht wurde, indem Freunde von Bucky alles für einen Kindergeburtstag herrichteten, mit einem kleinen Küchlein mit den Worten 'Endlich 7!' darauf. Ich wurde gefragt, wie die Einschulung war und ob es noch eine Pinata zum schlagen gab. Als Bucky kurz auf der Toilette war, wurde ich als Pinata missbraucht. An die blauen Flecken der Baseballschläger erinnere ich mich heute noch. Wie immer ging Bucky dazwischen und half mir, er bekam jedoch auch viele Schläge hab und wurde als Kinderschänder und sonst noch was bezeichnet. Seitdem versuchte er nie wieder eine Party zu veranstalten und ich war auch sehr froh darum.  
Ich war schon am schlafen als Bucky zurückkam. Erst als sich mein Bett etwas senkte und eine Hand auf meiner Schulter spürte, wurde ich wach. Im Mondlicht sah ich Bucky grinsen. „Happy Birthday, Stevie!“, sagte er und zog ein Sixpack Bier mit aufs Bett. Dann umarmte er mich, bevor ich mich aufsetzten konnte und gab mir direkt ein Bier. „Aber Buck, ich trinke doch keinen Alkohol..“, meinte ich und sah in sich rollende Augen. „Du bist 21, Steve! Nur dieses eine mal, komm' schon..“. Ich seufzte, nahm das Bier, das schon geöffnet war und prostete mit Bucky an. „Auf dich, Kleiner...“, sagte Bucky mit einem warmen lächeln und wir tranken.  
Es reichten zwei Bier aus, dass ich betrunken vor mich hinlallte. Mein kleiner Körper vertrug es überhaupt nicht und das Essen am vorigen Tag ließ auch zu wünschen übrig, was das ganze noch intensivierte. Wir saßen auf meinem Bett, an der Wand gelehnt und redeten darüber, was wir mal werden wollen. Ich als Lehrer, Bucky als Soldat. Mich stimmte das Thema aber traurig und dank dem Alkohol fühlte es sich an, als würde Bucky jetzt schon woanders wohnen, eine Frau und Kinder haben. Ich fing an zu weinen, woraufhin mich Bucky in seine Arme schloss und fest an sich drückte. „Steve...ich brauche dich. Wir werden immer zusammen bleiben..“, flüsterte er mir sanft zu, während er mich etwas wiegte. „Abba deine Frau wird misch bestimm nich akz- aksss- aksebtieren..“, schluchzte Steve und weinte Buckys Ärmel voll. Dieser nahm Steve das dritte Bier aus der Hand und strich ihm über die Haare. „Dann wird es keine Frau geben...Niemand stellt sich zwischen uns.“, flüsterte er weiter, um mich zu beruhigen. Irgendwann schlief ich in seinen Armen ein und er wachte die ganze Nacht über mich.  
Am nächsten Tag musste ich kotzen. Aber erst einmal fiel ich ziemlich ungrazil aus dem Bett und hörte Bucky hinter mir lachen. Er saß immer noch an der selben Stelle, wie vor ein paar Stunden, mit seinen Army-Klamotten – und lachte mich aus vollem Herzen aus. Ich schaffte es gerade noch ins Bad, bevor alles wieder hochkam, der Alkohol mochte mich auch nicht.

-Flashback Ende-


	6. Verdienter Schlaf

Natürlich ließ Steve die Passage mit Bucky und ihm im Bett aus, sondern erzählte nur, dass er voll wie ein Eimer war. Doch in seinem Kopf formten sich diese Bilder und sein Herz schmerzte, er vermisste ihn so sehr.  
Natasha drückte seine Hand und kurz darauf fühlte er was kaltes nasses dort. Sie hatte ihm ein Bier in die Hand gedrückt. Nun hatte er Whisky in der einen und Bier in der anderen Hand.  
Zuerst probierte er den Whisky, exte ihn und schüttelte sich danach. „Boah, Tony!! Das brennt ja wie Hölle, wie könnt ihr sowas nur genießen!“. Wie konnte Bucky davon nur so viel trinken? Zum Glück hatte er das Bier und spülte damit den Whisky nach. „Du wirst dich mehr und mehr daran gewöhnen.“, sagte Tony und zwinkerte Steve zu, während er ihm nachfüllte. Das wird eine verdammt lange Nacht.  
Mehrere Bier und Whisky später fing Steves Sicht an zu verschwimmen. „Muss mal auf's Klo..“, nuschelte er zu Thor, mit dem er eben noch angeregt über das Feierverhalten der Menschen im Gegensatz zu das dem der Asen diskutierte. Er war überrascht wie viele Liter Bier in einen Halbgott passten, ohne dass er sabbernd auf der Couch vor sich hinsang – wie Peter gerade.  
Steve wankte auf zum Bad und erleichterte sich. Als er sich die Hände wusch und im Spiegel ansah, zuckte er leicht zusammen. Er sah schlimm aus. Natürlich war er in den 5 Wochen nicht gänzlich ohne Schlaf ausgekommen, aber die Nickerchen hielten sich bei nur etwa 20 Minuten, da dann Buckys Gesicht vor ihm erschien, was ihn vor Hoffnung, er sei wirklich da, aufweckte.  
Gähnend wand er sich von seinem Spiegelbild ab und ging zurück. Er trank noch ein paar Bier, bevor ihm die Augenlider schwer wurden und er langsam wegdriftete. Natasha bemerkte das einige Minuten später und schaltete die Soundanlage aus, woraufhin sich jeder verwundert zu ihr umdrehte. „Mission erfüllt: Steve schläft. Hoffentlich hat er genug getrunken, um keine Träume zu haben. Und jetzt, zischt ab.“, flüsterte sie laut genug, dass jeder sie hörte.  
„Die Pardy geht bei mia weidaa...“, lallte Peter und fiel prompt von der Couch. „Alles klar, zerstören wir das Zimmer der Spinne!“, rief Sam. „Shhhhhht!“, kam es von Natasha. Sie verließen das Zimmer und kaum war die Tür zu, schrien sie wieder wie pubertäre, betrunkene Kinder herum. Natasha kramte eine Decke aus einer Schublade unter der Couch hervor und deckte Steve zu. Sie gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Schlaf gut..“.

Steve wachte auf und fühlte sich ausgeschlafen, wie seit Monaten nicht mehr. Er streckte sich und alle seine Gelenke knacksten dabei. Blinzelnd sah er aus der Fensterfront und sah die Sonne am Horizont. Ein schöner Morgen, dennmer hatte traumlos geschlafen und fühlte sich gut. Natürlich hatte er immer noch Natashas Worte zu Bucky im Hinterkopf, aber es stimmte ihn nicht allzu sehr traurig, ihm ging es sicher überall besser, als hier auf der Erde. Was nicht heißt, dass er ihn nicht vermisste, aber er würde ihn immer vermissen, komme was wolle. Und er würde ihm nicht Lebe wohl sagen, denn er war immer bei ihm; Sowohl im Kopf als auch im Herzen – für ihn war er nicht tot.  
„Guten Abend, Schlafmütze.“. Sam kam um die Ecke und grinste ihn an. Abend? Steve schaute nochmals aus der Fensterfront und tatsächlich, die Sonne ging unter und nicht auf. „Oh, habe ich wirklich einen ganzen Tag geschlafen?“, fragte er und setzte sich auf. „Nein...du hast zwei Tage geschlafen.“, erwiderte Sam und ging in die Küche, um Kaffee zu besorgen. Steve sah ungläubig auf das Datum seiner Uhr am Handgelenk, tatsächlich. Er stand mit wackeligen Beinen auf – es dauerte bis er einen festen Stand hatte – und dehnte seine müden Muskeln. Sam gab ihn eine Tasse mit noch warmen Kaffee, die er dankbar nahm und ging damit zur Fensterfront.  
„Wie geht es dir?“, fragte Sam, der sich neben ihn gesellte. „Besser...viel besser. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich euch danken soll, dass ihr mir nach dem tiefen Fall wieder aufgeholfen habt.“. Steve schaute immer noch in die Ferne. „Dafür sind Freunde da, Steve.“, meinte Sam und boxte ihm leicht gegen die Schulter. „Lass uns trainieren gehen!“. „Eine Minute noch..“, erwiderte Steve und schaute weiter in die Ferne. Er fühlte sich beobachtet.

Ein paar Tage später, war Steve sogar wieder bereit mit auf Missionen zu gehen. Es waren nur kleine, jedoch war er jedesmal total fertig, er war das nicht mehr gewohnt, trotz Training.  
Steve bemerkte aber, dass egal wohin er ging, ihm Augen folgten, er konnte aber nie sehen, wer es war. „Ich spüre es auch..“, murmelte Natasha eines Tages zu ihm. Gut, wenigstens bin ich nicht auch noch verrückt geworden, dachte er und lächelte sie an.  
Als sie zurück im Tower waren, fühlte sich Steve aber immer noch beobachtet. Die anderen gingen schon zum Fahrstuhl, er blieb stehen und drehte sich herum, musterte die Tür. Das Gefühl verschwand und so ging er ebenfalls zum Fahrstuhl, fuhr hinauf und ging in sein Zimmer. Nachdem er geduscht hatte, ging er in die Küche etwas essen. Da war es wieder. Rasch drehte er sich herum, inspizierte von der Küche aus das Wohnzimmer. Es war sonst niemand hier, die anderen waren wohl schon im Bett oder noch duschen. Langsam ging er durch das Wohnzimmer, schaute sich jedes Detail an, dachte das Gefühl ginge weg, falls der Beobachter sich ertrappt fühlte. Doch das Gefühl ging und ging nicht weg. Dort waren Blutflecken, die eben noch nicht da waren. Er bewegt sich mit meinem Blick mit!, kam es Steve in den Sinn und drehte sich rasch um 180 Grad und da stand er, gebückt und bereit sich zu verteidigen. Bucky sah grauenvoll aus. Überall war Dreck, getrocknetes Blut, andere Rückstände; seine Haare hingen in fettigen Strähnen in sein Gesicht; sein Bart halbherzig gestutzt. Wenn Steve ihn nicht erwischt hätte, hätte er ihn bestimmt bald gerochen. Am schlimmsten fand er seine Augen, leblos und starr, wie damals, als er Bucky das erstemal wieder gesehen hatte.


	7. Leben retten

Steve musste sich zurückhalten, um nicht gleich vorzuspringen und ihn zu umarmen und nie wieder loszulassen. Er hatte sich damit abgefunden, dass er tot sei, dass er ihn nie wiedersehen würde und nun stand er vor ihm - langsam wiederholte sich die Szene. Tränen voll mit Glück füllten seine Augen. Doch dann sah er, wie der Teppich unter Bucky mit Blutstropfen benetzt wurde. Er hielt seinen Metallarm über seinen Bauch, weswegen er so gekrümmt da stand. Nur nichts überstürzen, Steve..bleib ruhig!, sagte er sich immer wieder selbst. Vorsichtig setzte er einen Schritt nach vorne, den Bucky aber synchron nach hinten setzte. Seine leeren Augen füllten sich mit Angst, er erkannte ihn nicht wieder, sie hatten ihn gelöscht. Steve hielt seine Tränen zurück und rührte sich nicht mehr, hatte Angst, dass Bucky gleich wieder abhauen würde. „Bucky..“, flüsterte er. Bucky zuckte bei seinem Namen zusammen und ging noch weiter nach hinten. „Bitte, lass mich dir helfen, du bist verletzt.“, sagte Steve mit zitternder Stimme. Bucky aber starrte ihn einfach nur an. Immer mehr Blut tropfte auf den Boden und so versuchte Bucky seinen Arm zu bewegen, um die Wunde besser zu verschließen. Jedoch war so viel Dreck in den Gelenken des Arms, dass er ihn kaum bewegen konnte und das auch noch in die falsche Richtung. Ein Schwall Blut platschte auf den Boden und Bucky verdrehte kurz die Augen, taumelte. Gerade so hielt er sich noch an der Wand hinter sich fest. „Bucky...du wirst sterben. Lass mich dir helfen.“. Steves Herz hämmerte gegen seine Brust, Adrenalin beschleunigten es und seine Muskeln schrien ihn an, dass er zu ihm hinrennen sollte. Doch Bucky trat einen weiteren Schritt zurück, lehnte sich gegen die Wand, atmete hörbar durch, bevor er an ihr heruntersank und das Bewusstsein verlor. In dem Moment, sprang Steve zu ihm, hob ihn hoch und schrie: „Jarvis! Sag Tony Be-“- „Schon erledigt, Sir.“. Und just in dem Moment sprang Tony, Sam und Natasha hinter der Tür hervor, halfen ihm Bucky zu stützen – er war schon ein wenig schwer mit den Muskeln und dem massiven Metallarm.  
„Wie..?“, fragte Steve außer Atmen vor Anspannung, als sie Bucky im Erste-Hilfe-Zimmer auf die Trage legten. Zum Glück war für Notfälle immer ein Sanitäter da, man weiß ja nie, wie heile man von einem Kampf zurückkehrte. „Jarvis sagte uns schon Bescheid, als er den Winter Soldier bemerkte. Wir wollten nur nicht frühzeitig eingreifen.“, erklärte Tony. „Danke..“, erwiderte Steve und ließ seinen Blick nicht von Bucky ab, die Wunde am Bauch war groß und erstreckte sich über 20 Zentimeter hinweg, sie blutete mehrere Mullbinden durch. „Seine Bauchdecke ist geöffnet. Das muss operiert werden! Ein Wunder, dass seine Innereien noch dadrunter sind.“, sagte der Sanitäter im ruhigen Ton. „Er kann nicht in ein Krankenhaus, er wird weltweit gesucht!“, sagte Steve panisch. „Ganz ruhig, Großer. Jarvis? Ruf sofort ein Ärzte-Team hier her, egal was es kostet und egal mit welchen Mitteln! Und Blutreserven! Check' seine Blutgruppe!“. „Ja, Sir.“. „Wir sollten den Raum schnellstmöglich steril machen!“, sagte Tony und fing schon einmal an, alles unnötige wie Deko und Bilder aus dem Raum zu schmeißen. Sam und Natasha reagierten sofort, Steve brauchte eine Weile. Während die anderen die Möbel hinausschoben, trat er zu Bucky heran und nahm seine menschliche Hand in seine. „Ich kann dich nicht noch einmal verlieren...“, hauchte er.

Das Ärzte-Team kam innerhalb von knapp 12 Minuten mit dem Helikopter an, währenddessen hielt der Sanitäter Buckys Herz am schlagen und Natasha beatmete ihn mithilfe einer Pumpe. Doch dann wurden sie alle hinaus gescheucht. Über einen Monitor konnten sie dank Jarvis die Operation beobachten. Alle anderen waren bereits da und schauten stumm zu. Steve jedoch ging im Wohnzimmer auf und ab, raufte sich die Haare oder knabberte an seinen Fingern. „Steve..“, flüsterte Natasha und näherte sich ihm, streichelte seinen Arm. „Ich hätte weiter suchen sollen! Ich hätte es wissen müssen..er hat meine Hilfe gebraucht. Natasha! Er wurde wieder gelöscht, er erinnert sich an gar nichts.“, sagte Steve mit lauter panischer Stimme. „Steve, das w-“. „HALT'S MAUL!“, schrie er sie an und riss sich von ihr los. Die Tränen rollten inzwischen frei über seine Wangen. „Du hast mich angelogen! Obwohl du es gewusst hattest, nicht wahr?! IHR ALLE! Weil er unberechenbar ist und eine Gefahr für die Menschheit! Aber man hätte doch wenigstens VERSUCHEN können, ihm zu helfen!! Wozu kam er denn wieder??? Irgendwo muss er sich an mich erinnern. Ich halte das nicht mehr aus..ich kann ihn nicht schon wieder verlieren..ich...ich..“. Steve fing an zu hyperventilieren, fiel auf seine Knie und riss sich die Haut an seinen Armen mit den Fingernägeln auf – wie damals in der Dusche. Sam eilte zu ihm, riss die Hände von seinen Armen, während Natasha versuchte ihn irgendwie festzuhalten. Doch Steve wehrte sich mit aller Macht, sodass Thor und Bruce aufstanden und halfen ihn zu fuxieren. Zu dritt hielten sie den zitternden Körper und Natasha holte aus und gab ihm eine gesalzene Ohrfeige. Dann nahm sie sein Gesicht ihn beide Hände. „Du weißt, dass ich das nicht wusste... So wie er aussieht, ist er länger nicht mehr zu seinen Vorgesetzten zurück gekehrt; Sieh dir seinen Arm an. Steve...das sind super Ärzte, die kriegen ihn wieder hin. Und seinem Gehirn können wir sicher auch auf die Sprünge helfen. Er kam nicht umsonst hier her, er weiß, dass du ihm helfen willst...“. Natasha sprach ruhig und langsam. Sie wischte ihm die immer wiederkehrenden Tränen weg. Nach und nach beruhigte sich Steve und die anderen ließen ihn los.  
Ein paar Stunden vergingen, bis Jarvis sich meldete. „Die Operation war erfolgreich. Sergeant Barnes ist stabil, sollte jedoch noch diese Nacht von mindestens zwei der Ärzte überwacht werden.“, Steve stand sofort auf und ging zum Zimmer. „Sie können hier nicht so einfach r-Hey!“, sagte ein Arzt, jedoch schob Steve ihn einfach weg und ging zur Liege, auf der Bucky lag.   
Sein Anblick trieb ihm wieder die Tränen in die Augen, jedoch konnte er sie noch zurückblinzeln. Bucky war so bleich wie eine Leiche, obwohl ihm noch neues Blut zugeführt wurde, seine Augen dunkel, seine Lippen aufgeplatzt und rau. Generell war sein Gesicht und sowieso sein gesamter Körper voll mit Wunden aller Art und Dreck. Sein Bauch und eine Stelle am Oberschenkel waren sauber, desinfiziert zum operieren. Die beiden Nähte waren sauber, die Narben würden sich sicher an die anderen etlichen an seinem Körper anschließen, nur würden sie deutlich größer sein.  
Seine muskulöse Brust hob und senkte sich. Steve lächelte ein wenig, als er die vielen Muskeln sah.

-Flashback-

„Komm her, Steve! Mach mit und du bekommst endlich mal Brüste!“, rief ihm Bucky zu. Er saß breitbeinig und oberkörperfrei auf einem Stuhl, den rechten Ellenbogen auf seinem rechten Oberschenkel und eine schwer aussehende Hantel in der Hand. Unter Ächzen hob und senkte er die Hantel.  
Steve sah von seinem Skizzenblock auf und lachte. „Das Ding kriege ich nicht mal mit beiden Händen hoch, Bucky..“. „Aber so wirst du niemals bei der Army genommen.“. Da hatte Bucky jedoch recht. Er widmete sich wieder seiner Zeichnung: Bucky beim trainieren. Er zeichnete ihn oft und schaute sich gerne seine Entwicklung an. Mit jedemmal wurden seine Bauchmuskeln definierter und sein Kreuz breiter. Kein Wunder, dass die Frauen so sehr auf ihn standen..  
„Irgendwann wird mein Körper mal gestählt sein und man sieht keine Körperpartie mehr ohne Muskeln.“. Bucky grinste breit, während er das sagte und legte die Hantel auf den Boden. Langsam ging er auf Steve zu, während dieser ihn kritisch beobachtete. „Bucky...?“, fragte er skeptisch. Grinsend legte Bucky die Arme unter Steves Knie und an seinen Rücken und hob ihn hoch.   
„Irgendwann trainiere ich nur noch mit dir!“. Bucky hob Steve ein paar Mal hoch, bis seine zitternden Arme ihn nicht mehr hielten und er ihn wieder zurück aufs Bett plumsen lies. „Jaajaa...Buck. Irgendwann einmal.“, sagte Steve lachend und setzte sich wieder richtig hin.

-Flashback Ende-


	8. Das Erwachen

„Wir desinfizieren noch die kleineren Wunden..“, sagte der Sanitäter und fing damit schon einmal an. „Selbst kleine Wunden können sich entzünden.“. Steve nickte und blickte ein letztes mal zu seinem alten Freund, bevor er wieder hinaus ging, denn viel konnte er jetzt auch nicht mehr machen.  
Draußen starrten ihn alle an, während er sich an den Nacken fasste und beschämt in die Ecke schaute. „Es tut mir leid...ich wollte nicht schreien.“, murmelte er laut genug für alle und schaute besonders Natasha an. Alle schwiegen sie, akzeptierten aber seine Entschuldigung.  
„Dafür bist aber jetzt DU dran mit Pizza bezahlen!“, sagte Peter und bekam direkt von Wanda mit der flachen Hand eins über den Schädel. „Jetzt?“, fragte Steve perplex. „Natürlich jetzt! Frühstück muss sein!“, sagte Tony laut aus der Küche. „Aber es ist doch erst halb 1 nachts...?“. „Steve...du wirst die ganze Nacht nicht schlafen und damit du nicht alleine bist, bleiben wir mit wach. Also los, bestellen wir Pizza!“, sagte Sam und räusperte sich. „Jarvis?“. „So wie immer, meine Herren?“. „So wie immer, Jarvis.“, sagten sie alle zusammen.  
Steve wunderte sich, dass so spät nachts noch jemand Pizzen auslieferte, aber nun gut, sie waren ja in New York. Er hatte kaum Hunger, zwang sich aber dennoch ein paar Stücke herunter zu schlingen. Seine Aufmerksamkeit widmete er voll dem Bildschirm vor sich, auf dem ein noch sedierter Bucky lag. Er hatte dank der Blutspende wieder etwas mehr Farbe bekommen und seine Atmung ging regelmäßig. Wie friedlich er aussah, wenn er schlief. So ähnelte er mehr dem Bucky, den er von früher kannte, auch wenn dieser eigentlich mehr lachte, als alles andere, jedoch kam der ruhige Gesichtsausdruck ihm näher als der starre, leere Blick und die verkrampfte Haltung des Winter Soldiers.  
Steve wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als der Vitaldatenmonitor sein Piepsen beschleunigte. Die anderen im Raum, spannten sich an und schauten direkt mit auf den Bildschirm. Das schnellere Piepsen deutete daraufhin, dass Bucky wach wurde. Natasha und der Sanitäter waren in dem Raum, damit, wenn Bucky aufwachte, sie ihm direkt etwas zur Beruhigung geben konnten und er nicht gleich in Panik verfiel und alles auseinander nahm. Der Katheter befand sich noch am Handgelenk und der Sanitäter musste nur den Kolben der Spritze langsam nach unten drücken. Er reagierte sofort, als er das beschleunigte Pieps-Geräusch des Monitors hörte und setzte die Hände an der Spritze an. Doch Bucky war schneller. Er holte mit seinem linken Arm aus und verpasste dem armen Mann einen kräftigen Schlag gegen die Brust, sodass dieser gegen die Wand knallte und bewusstlos zu Boden glitt. Die Gelenke des Metallarms knirschten dabei bedrohlich, da sie immer noch von Dreck verkrustet waren, jedoch konnte Bucky aus Reflex und Panik so viel Kraft aufwenden, dass er ihn doch noch bewegen konnte.  
Steve sprang sofort auf und rannte zu dem kleinen Raum. Als er ankam und die Tür auftrat, stand Bucky da, die rechte Hand um Natashas Kehle und ihren Körper mit an die nächste Wand gedrückt. Sie röchelte und versuchte mit Schlägen und Tritten sich vom Winter Soldier zu befreien. „Bucky, hör auf!!“, rief Steve panisch und schritt auf ihn zu. Bucky wich sofort zurück und ließ somit Natasha frei. Sie krabbelte schwer nach Luft ringen erst einmal zur Tür, an der ihr von Tony aufgeholfen wurde. „Alles okay..“, hörte Steve sie murmeln. Bucky stand in der Ecke des Raumes, mit großen Augen, die Steve anstarrten. Seine Atmung ging schnell und er musste sich an der Wand festhalten, damit er nicht wieder umkippte, die Sedierung war wohl noch sehr aktiv. Als Steve ihm sich wieder zu nähern versuchte, griff er sich an die Hosen und wollte wohl eine Waffe zücken, jedoch hatte er keine an. Gerade mal Shorts, was er wohl erst jetzt bemerkte. Die leeren Augen füllten sich mit panischer Angst und er versuchte sich mehr in die Ecke zu drängen. Steve kam immer näher und Bucky duckte sich immer weiter, als es ihm zu viel wurde, holte er mit seinem Metallarm aus, der wieder übel knirschte und wollte Steve den Kiefer rausschlagen, doch sein Arm stockte in seiner Bewegung, was Buckys Körper mit sich riss und er hart auf den Boden knallte. Er war wohl noch so betäubt, dass er es nicht schaffte, sich mit seinem anderen Arm aufzufangen.  
Tony, in seiner Rüstung, drückte Steve bei Seite und griff nach dem Winter Soldier. Er nahm ihn an der Kehle und hielt ihn hoch, drückte aber nicht allzu fest zu. Bucky strampelte mit den Füßen und versuchte sich aus dem Griff zu befreien. Ihm fehlte die Kraft seinen blockierten Metallarm zu bewegen und hämmerte mit seiner menschlichen Faust auf Iron Man ein, doch gab es relativ schnell auf, als er bemerkte, dass er sich eher die Hand bracht, als den anderen durch die nun ein wenig verbeulte Rüstung zu treffen. Als Bucky sich nach ein paar Minuten beruhigt hatte und Iron Man nur noch böse anstarrte, räusperte dieser sich. „Ich werde dich loslassen und du wirst auf der Krankenliege sitzen bleiben, ohne auch nur ein Muskelzucken. Wirst du dich bewegen, legen wir dich in Ketten-“, er deutete auf Thor, der die Fesseln von Loki in den Händen hielt. „-die sind praktisch unzerstörbar. Und nun sag' uns, wieso kamst du hier her? Bist du wieder auf der Mission Steve Rogers, Captain America zu töten?“.  
Bucky wurde auf die Liege gesetzt und starrte weiterhin Iron Mans stählernde Maske an. Er sagte kein Wort, bewegte sich aber auch wie verlangt nicht. Nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens, nahm Iron Man seinen Helm ab und drehte sich zu Natasha um. „Ich glaube, mich mag er nicht...Versuch' du es. Falls er eine Gefahr darstellt, weißt du was zu tun ist.“. Steve schaute Tony ungläubig an. „Sollte ich nicht besser mit ihm reden?“. „Steve..bei aller Liebe, aber du bist nicht im geringsten unparteiisch in der Sache.“. „Was soll denn das heißen?“. „Das heißt, dass wenn er eine Gefahr sein sollte, du ihn nicht irgendwo unbeweglich einsperren würdest..geschweige denn unschädlich machen.“, murmelte Natasha und drückte sich an den zweien vorbei. „Tut mir leid, Steve, aber wir müssen vorsichtig sein. Er hat sooft versucht dich und uns zu töten, dass wir es nicht riskieren können, ihm einfach zu glauben, wenn er in friedlichen Absichten kommt.“. „Wie wollt ihr das aus ihm rausbekommen? Foltern?“, fragte Steve panisch und sah zu Bucky, der bei dem Wort zusammenzuckte. Auch Natasha sah das. „Keine Sorge..“, sagte sie nur, was Steve aber nicht beruhigte. „Komm, Großer..“, sagte Iron Man und packte Steve am Arm, während Thor ihm am anderen nahm und sie ihn unter meckern und Schlägen aus dem Raum zerrten.  
Steve setzte sich beleidigt auf die Couch und sah auf den Bildschirm vor sich. Er wusste, dass er Bucky nur verteidigen würde, egal was er sagte und wenn er seine Freunde seinetwegen angriff und sie verletzte oder auch tötete, würde er sich das nie verzeihen können. Er strich sich seufzend über die Haare und zuckte zusammen, als Sam anfing seinen Nacken zu massieren. „Natasha wurde ausgebildet, um Menschen zu verhören..auch ohne Folter.“, sagte Clint, der sich neben ihn setzte.  
Natasha schleifte erst einmal den bewusstlosen Sanitäter raus, damit die Ärzte ihn sich anschauen konnten. Thor hatte währenddessen Bucky die Hände auf den Rücken gefesselt und ging mit einem besorgten Blick aus dem Raum. „Er hat immer noch Beine, mit denen er dich angreifen kann..“, murmelte er ihr zu. „Sei vorsichtig.“. „Danke, Thor.“.


	9. Das Verhör

Bevor Natasha sich einen Stuhl heranzog, schmiss sie Bucky seine alten Hosen und ein frisches Oberteil zu und befahl ihm es anzuziehen. Sie nahm sich den Stuhl und setzte falschrum darauf, die Arme über der Lehne verschränkt und jeweils ein Bein auf einer Seite. Sie musterte Bucky und so saßen sie da, schwiegen sich einige Minuten an. „Wenn du uns töten wolltest, wärst du nicht schwerverletzt hier aufgetaucht, mit einem Kampfarm, der nicht mehr zu gebrauchen ist. Außerdem mordet ein Assassine in der Dunkelheit und heimlich und lässt sich nicht beim Herumschleichen erwischen. Und ich denke du weißt, dass Tony über ein sehr intelligentes Überwachungssystem verfügt. Also kamst du zu uns, damit wir dir helfen?“, Natasha wusste, das darauf keine Antwort kam und redete weiter. „Oder du spielst uns nur etwas vor. Wurdest von Hydra verletzt und kampfunfähig gesetzt, damit wir darauf reinfallen – insbesondere Steve – um unser Vertrauen zu gewinnen und uns von innen heraus auszulöschen. Aber das wäre ein gewagtes Spiel, sie würden so Gefahr laufen, dass sie ihren besten Assassinen verlieren würden. Denn der Winter Soldier ist tief in seinem Inneren immer noch James 'Bucky' Barnes und wenn wir deine Erinnerungen zurückholen, würdest du dich gegen sie stellen..“. Bucky schaute Natasha weiterhin unentwegt in die Augen, verzog keine Miene, blinzelte noch nicht mals. Natasha schaute zurück, versuchte seinen Geist zu lesen, doch so einen schweren Fall hatte sie nocht nie. Bucky wirkte, als hätte er keinen Geist. Folter würde sie nicht anwenden, erstens, weil so wie er vorhin auf das Wort reagierte, kannte er Folter nur allzu gut und zweitens, würde er so auch nichts sagen. Hydra hatte ihn sicher darauf trainiert, viel Schmerz auszuhalten und seinen Mund niemals zu öffnen. Er wirkte wie ein Roboter auf Natasha, ohne Gefühle, ohne eigenen Willen, programmiert um zu töten. Der Gedanke ließ selbst sie – eine eiskalte Mörderin – erschaudern. Aber Mitgefühl half hier auch nichts.  
„Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes, du hast Steve des öfteren wieder erkannt, obwohl Hydra dir jedesmal wieder das Gehirn zurückgesetzt hatte. Jetzt auch wieder und das anscheinend, ohne ihn vorher getroffen zu haben. Du hast mit uns gekämpft, mit Steve an einer Seite..“, Bucky zuckte kaum erkennbar mit den Augen. „..du bist aus dem letzten Kampf geflohen, wurdest von Hydra entdeckt und wieder umprogrammiert. Dann solltest du einen weiteren Versuch starten, Steve zu töten. Sie haben dich verletzt und dir befohlen in dem Zustand hier in den Tower einzudringen..“, Buckys Augen rutschten noch nicht einmal einen Millimeter weiter nach unten, raus aus Natashas Pupille. „Du weißt nicht, was du hier machst, du kennst nicht einmal den Auftrag, Steve zu töten, sie würden es dir sagen, sobald du unser Vertrauen hast. Denn sie wissen, dass ich das aus dir herauslesen kann, besonders weil du nicht der bester Schauspieler bist, wie wir in den vergangenen Malen, in denen wir auf dich getroffen sind, bemerkt haben.“. Bucky blinzelte zum ersten mal, ließ seinen Blick aber, wo er war. "Oder du bist vor Hydra geflohen. Hast dich abgesetzt, doch sie haben dich aufgespührt und fast getötet und deine einzige Chance zu Überleben war Steve, der dir auf unerklärliche Weise bekannt vorkommt. Oder vielleicht auf erklärliche Weise.".

Steve war so nervös wie vor seinem ersten Gespräch mit einem weiblichen Wesen. „Wieso redet sie nur und stellt keine eindeutigen Fragen??“, platzte es ihm irgendwann heraus. Clint neben ihm räusperte sich. „Barnes wird ihr nicht antworten, so wie er keinem antwortet. Also stellt sie Vermutungen an, um zu sehen, wie er darauf reagiert und je nachdem wie, folgt sie diesem Weg. Es ist wie ein Labyrinth, nur dass nicht klar ist, ob das Ziel das Ende ist.“, erklärte er. „Aber er reagiert überhaupt gar nicht..“, sagte Steve mit Verzweiflung in seiner Stimme. „Doch..aber nur minimal. Auf der Kamera sieht man es nicht, aber so wie Natasha redet, ist sie auf einer Spur. Es reicht ein Zucken oder ein Schlucken, eine Verlagerung seines Gewichtes oder auch nur das minimale Verändern der Blickrichtung.“. Steve stieg nicht dahinter. „Und was sagen die einzelnen Bewegungen aus?“. „Das ist Personenbezogen, jeder agiert anders.“. Clint konnte sehen, wie sich die nächste Frage in Steves Kopf bildete. „Natasha hat eine immense Menschenkenntnis, sie weiß, was die einzelnen Bewegungen bei Bucky bedeuten, keine Sorge.“.

Es war inzwischen halb 7 Uhr morgens, die meisten sind auf der Couch eingeschlafen, doch Steve schaute immer noch wie gebannt auf den Bildschirm. Natasha sagte Bucky, dass sie eine Pause machen wird und ihm dann etwas zu Essen und zu Trinken bringen würde. Sie ging aus dem Zimmer und schloss es ab - ausbruchsicher natürlich. Sam kam gerade aus der Küche, mit vier Tassen Kaffee in der Hand. Er gab sie Tony, der auf seinem Tablet rumtippte und wohl zu arbeiten schien, Steve und der gerade angekommenden Natasha. Sie streckte sich erst einmal und nahm dann dankend den Kaffee an. Sie sah Steves fragenden Blick, nahm aber erst einmal einen Schluck, bevor sie zum reden ansetzte. „Er ist schwer zu durchschauen. Er reagiert gar nicht auf seinen Namen, wenn ich ihn benutze, weswegen ich denke, dass er sich daran erinnert, wie deine Stimme seinen Spitznamen ausspricht. Ähnlich, wie bei Tieren, die auf ihnen vertraute Stimmen und ihren Klang reagieren. Ich bin mir nicht hunderprozentig sicher, ob er wegen Hydra oder wegen seinem Leben hier ist..“. Sie sah zu Tony hinüber, der sie anschaute und nur eine Augenbraue anhob. „Sein Gehirn ist mehr als nur auf Befehle programmiert. Sie haben alles gelöscht, wie einen Computer, der von Viren befallen ist und neu aufgesetzt, aber nur das Grundprogramm und einige Extras, wie das Kämpfen. Er hat keinen eigenen Willen, sondern macht nur das, was man ihm sagt; Selbst Entscheidungen kann er nicht treffen. Ich frage mich sogar, wie er noch leben kann, seitdem er sich von Hydra fernhält, denn Essen, Trinken, Schlafen und so weiter, sind auch Dinge, die er nur macht, wenn es ihm befohlen wird. Um auf das Tier-Beispiel noch einmal einzugehen: Anfangs war er noch ein junger Welpe, der zu einem gelisteten Kampfhund ausgebildet werden soll. Wenn er etwas falsches tat, wurde er bestraft, was einen innerlich so sehr verkrüppeln lässt, dass man selbst die instinktiven Gefühle verliert, falls sie es nicht geschafft haben, diese auch zu löschen...“.  
Steve schluckte schwer und sah zu seinen Händen herunter, die sich ineinander verkrampften. „Steve...es ist zwar der Körper, deines Freundes, aber sein Geist ist damals im Schnee zurück gelassen worden..“. Natasha streichelte seinen Arm, während Steve wieder einmal versuchte seine Tränen wegzublinzeln. „Du solltest mitkommen, ich denke, auf deine Stimme wird eher reagieren. Noch ist Hopfen und Malz nicht verloren, wenn er sich an deine Stimme erinnert und weiß, dass er bei dir Schutz finden kann – sonst wäre er nicht hier aufgetaucht – können wir vielleicht noch mehr aus ihm herausholen. Aber erst einmal sollten wir sein Hirn scannen und eventuell seinen Arm reparieren..“. „Bist du des Wahnsinns???“, rief Tony plötzlich von der Couch, weswegen die anderen alle zusammen zuckten und verwirrt blinzelten. „Mit dem Teil schlägt er uns zu Brei!“. „Bucky ist mit einem ähnlichen Serum wie ich 'gedoped' worden, er kann dich auch mit der anderen Hand zu Brei schlagen..“. „Aber-“. „Wir lassen ihm die Fesseln an, aber wenn er seinen Arm wieder bewegen kann, fühlt er sich vielleicht sicherer und zeigt mehr.“, sagte Natasha und trank ihren Kaffee aus. Tony schimpfte leise vor sich hin, als er aufstand und sich streckte. „Bringt ihn in mein Labor....Grünes Biest, komm mit! Ich kenn mich mit Gehirnen nicht aus.“, grummelte er und ging schon einmal zum Fahrstuhl. Bruce sprang auf und ging hinterher, sichtlich erfreut aus Neugierde, was er vorfinden würde.


	10. Entdeckungen

„Iss!“ …. „Du sollst etwas essen und trinken!“, sagte Natasha mit scharfen Ton und hielt Bucky ein Sandwich vor den Mund. Er biss ab, kaute und schluckte. Steve zuckte bei Natashas Ton zusammen. Sie hatte ihm zwar erklärt, dass Bucky nur auf klare Ansagen hörte, aber der Ton war schon ziemlich harsch, dennoch sagte er nichts.   
Nachdem Bucky gegessen und getrunken hatte, starrte er Steve an, der mit Natasha nun auf einem Stuhl vor ihm saß. Er leckte sich die Lippen sauber, was bei Steve die Nackenhaare aufstellen ließ. Irgendwie...machte ihn das an. Natasha stubste ihn an und riss ihn damit aus seinen Gedanken. „Bucky, wir gehen jetzt hoch und werden deinen Kopf scannen und deinen Arm säubern. Oben angekommen, werden wir dir die Fesseln lösen. Du wirst niemanden angreifen oder dich gegen irgendetwas wehren, hast du verstanden?“ Wir wollen dir nur helfen.., wollte Steve noch dazu sagen, aber Natasha hatte es ihm verboten. Seine Stimme war stabiler als er gedacht hatte. Bucky wandte seine Augen von Steve ab und blickte gegen die Wand, zwischen den beiden. „Gut, er hat verstanden, lass uns gehen..“, sagte Natasha und stand auf. Bucky glitt ebenfalls von der Liege – zuckte nicht mal mit der Wimper, obwohl er Schmerzen haben musste – und wartete, dass jemand voran ging.  
Sie gingen zum Labor, Natasha vorn, Bucky in der Mitte und Steve zum Schluss. Dort angekommen, hatte Bruce schon alles für den Hirnscann vorbereitet. Unglaublich, was Tony alles für Geräte hierher schaffen konnte. Bucky blieb vor der großen Röhre stehen. „Wa-was ist das?“, fragte Steve und betrachtete das circa 2 Meter hohe und lange Röhrengerät. „Ein MRT-Gerät, Magnetresonanztomograph, oder auch Kernspintomograph genannt.“, erklärte Bruce und fing an an dem Gerät etwas einzutippen. Er spürte Steves verständnislosen Blick im Nacken und erklärte weiter. „Es erstellt ein 3D-Bild von deinem Körper, auf dem man sehen kann, ob man innere Schäden hat, Tumore, Blutgerinsel, etc pp. Wir machen eines von Barnes Gehirn, jedoch wird das ziemlich riskant.. Das Gerät benutzt ein starkes Magnetfeld, um die Bild zu erzeugen und sein Arm wird ein Problem darstellen, außer es ist aus einem Metall, das nicht magnetisch ist.“. Bruce ging zu Bucky und hielt einen kleinen Magneten an seinen Arm, der prompt zu Boden fiel. „Glücklicherweise, ist er es nicht.“. Bruce ging wieder zu dem Gerät und legte einen Schalter um, das Gerät fing sofort an monotone, pochende Geräusche zu erzeugen. Doch Steves Konzentration glitt sofort zu Bucky, der heftig zusammenzuckte und anfing zu zittern. Er krampfte seine Hände – so weit es mit der linken ging – zusammen und schluckte hart. „Bruce! Mach das Teil aus!“, sagte Steve und wollte Bucky zu sich herum drehen, dieser jedoch schlug Steves Hände weg und ging einen Schritt zurück. Seine Augen strahlten panische Angst aus, was Natasha schmunzeln lies. „Was ist daran denn witzig?!“, zischte Steve ihr zu und ließ Bucky lieber alleine. „Er zeigt ein Gefühl..“.  
Es tat Steve weh Bucky zu befehlen, dass er sich auf die Liege legen soll. „Es wird nicht wehtun, vertraue mir.“, sagte er noch, als Bucky sich zitternd auf die Liege legte. Mit großen blauen Augen starrte er Steve an, als sein Kopf fixiert und ihm die Kopfhörer aufgesetzt wurden. Mit einem Knopfdruck ließ Bruce die Liege in die Röhre fahren. Es war das gleiche Geräusch was die Maschine am Stuhl, die sein Gehirn zurücksetzte, von sich gab, ansonsten war das hier ganz anders, als er es gewohnt war. Dennoch spürte schon er förmlich den Schmerz, wenn er das Geräusch hörte.

Die Prozedur mussten sie drei Mal wiederholen, da Bucky so sehr zitterte, dass die Bilder nur verschwommen aufgezeichnet wurden. Doch beim letzten Mal, hatte er wohl registriert, dass das Gerät ihm nicht wehtat und hielt still.  
Bucky sollte sich auf einen Stuhl setzten, während Bruce die Bilder auswertete. Er hatte sich wieder vollig beruhigt und schaute stur gerade aus, bewegte sich sonst nicht. Selbst als Tony mit einem Stuhl neben ihn rollte und seinen Metallarm genauer inspizierte. „Es ist wichtig, dass du still hälst, Bucky. Tony Stark wird die Gelenke deines Armes reinigen.“, sagte Steve im ruhigen Ton. Natasha nickte ihm zu.  
Es dauerte sehr lange, bis Tony die Gelenke gereinigt hatte. Mit seinem kleinen Druckluftgerät pustete er einen Großteil aus den feinen Schlitzen, jedoch musste er die Platten entfernen um das Innere zu säubern. Bucky aber gab kein Laut von sich, als er gefragt wurde, wie das funktionieren sollte - selbst bei Steve nicht. Er ließ von seinem Blickpunkt an der Wand los, schaute kurz zur Seite, aber dann wieder zur Wand. „Er weiß es selbst nicht..“, sagte Natasha dann. Tony seufzte und lehnte sich zurück. „Holt mir den Verkleinerungs-Mann..vielleicht kann er da drinnen was anstellen..“, meinte er und rieb sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Er hatte zwar Ahnung von verdreckter Technik, aber so kam er nicht weiter. „Du meinst Ant-Man?“. „Jap.“. Steve rollte mit den Augen, doch als er gerade losgehen wollte, sprach Jarvis: „Er ist bereits auf dem Weg, Sir.“. „Danke.“, sagte Steve, immer noch verblüfft über die KI. Kurz darauf betrat Scott in seinem Anzug das Labor. „Ich werde gebraucht?“, fragte er und ging in den Raum. Man merkte, dass er angespannt und vorsichtig wegen Bucky war, ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen. „Du musst in diese verdammt kleinen Schlitze hier und mir sagen, wie ich die oberste Schicht des Armes lösen kann. Ich krieg' den sonst nicht sauber..“, sprach Tony. Ant-Man nickte und setzte sich den Helm auf. „Er wird mir sicher nichts tun?“. „So sicher, wie Hulk dich nicht zerquetscht.“. Na super, das ist ja sehr beruhigend, dachte Scott und schrumpfte sich. Er krabbelte zwischen einen Schlitz an der Schulter. „Oje, das ist viel Elektronik hier..“, sagte er in ein Headset, dass das Volumen seiner Stimme erhöhte. „Gibt es vielleicht irgendeinen einfachen Klick-Mechanismus? So einen manuellen? Schließlich ist das Elektronik aus den 40ern..“. „So alt, sieht das hier aber nicht mehr aus, ich denke, die haben viel erneuert. Aber ich habe da was.“. Scott krabbelte aus der Schulter wieder raus und deutete auf eine Metallsträhne. „Zieh mal hier dran.“. Und Tony zuppelte ein wenig an dem Arm herum, bis es klickte und er eine Klappe öffnen konnte. „Aahh..danke.“.  
In den nächsten Minuten hatten sie die gesamte Außenverkleidung des Armes entfernt. Steve schluckte schwer. Natürlich war ihm bewusst, dass Bucky seinen Arm verloren hatte, aber er hatte es bisher einfach nicht wirklich realisiert, erst jetzt, als er den starken metallischen Knochenersatz umhüllt mit vielen Kabeln sah. Es wirkte so surreal, vorher sah es aus wie einen Metallärmel, den er sich übergezogen hatte, doch jetzt, konnte man hindurchsehen. Kabel zogen sich bis zum Schultergelenk und verschwanden darinnen. Dort, wo eigentlich Fleischgewebe kommen sollte, war eine schützende Metallschicht. Er konnte nicht länger hinschauen und wanderte zu Bruce, um sich die Bilder anzuschauen.  
Tony legte die abgebauten Metallteile in ein Ultraschallbad, um sie dort reinigen zu lassen. Den restlichen Dreck spülte er mit viel Wasser und Druckluft weg. Bei den Fingern war das ganze etwas kniffliger, aber am Ende war alles picobello sauber. Tony drehte und beugte alle Gelenke nochmals und nickte. Er war fasziniert von der Elektronik und befasste sich noch ein wenig damit, besonders wie der Arm mit seinem Knochenmark verbunden wurde. Natasha erkannte, dass Bucky mit seinen noch nackten metallischen Fingerspitzen zuckte, wohl um zu testen, ob noch alles funktionierte. Er schloss für eine kurze Sekunde die Augen, es wirkte wie ein Blinzeln, aber länger. Natasha schloss daraus, dass er froh war, dass er die Finger wieder bewegen konnte. „So wie ich erkennen kann, sollte er ein Gefühl in dem Arm haben.“, sagte Tony verblüfft. Fragt mich nicht wie, aber überall an den Metallplatten sind kleine Sensoren-“, er hob ein Teil aus dem Ultraschallbad und zeigte darauf „-und sie sind verknüpft in einem langen Bündel, das zu seinem Knochenmark in der Wirbelsäule zu gehen scheint. Natürlich sind seine Bewegungen auch aus seinem Gehirn über das Knochenmark gesteuert, aber Gefühle? Wow. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das haben wollen würde.. So ein Schuss kann ganz schön weh tun.“, murmelte Tony vor sich hin. Bruce hielt eines der Platten in der Hand und betrachtete sie neugierig – Steve schaute zwangsläufig mit. „Fragt sich, wie viel er davon spürt..“, sagte er und legte das Teil zurück. „Und so, Leute, bin ich dran.“, sagte er etwas lauter und deutete auf einen riesigen Bildschirm, auf dem ein Gehirn abgebildet war – 3D natürlich. Tony war nicht so wirklich daran interessiert und baute Buckys Arm wieder zusammen. Bucky selbst starrte weiterhin nur die Wand an.  
Die anderen richteten ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu Bruce und dem 3D Modell. Bruce wusste nicht, wo er anfangen sollte. „Es sieht nicht gut aus..wahrlich nicht gut. Ich erkläre es so, dass ihr es versteht.“. Er zoomte in einen Teil des Gehirns, dass grauer war, als der Rest. „Das ist das Zentrum, welches Erinnerungen speichert. Es ist stark beschädigt, als hätte man es in eine Fritöse geschmissen. Aber es wurde bevor es ganz schwarz frittiert wurde, wieder herausgefischt. Ich denke, man könnte noch etwas retten und überlege mir wie, aber an alles wird er sich nie wieder erinnern können.“. Bruce pausierte kurz und zoomte wieder raus. „Seine Gehirnaktivität ist aber sehr hoch. Er verarbeitet viele Informationen, wie bei einem Kind, das gerade erst die Welt kennenlernt – was auch eigentlich der Fall ist. Leider kann man so nicht herausfinden, wie es um seine Gefühle steht, aber der Rest sieht okay aus, obwohl es besser sein könnte. Der Cryo-Schlaf und das Frittieren tut dem Gehirn auf Dauer nicht gut und hoffentlich wird er nicht wieder erwischt, denn es wird das bald nicht mehr weiter mitmachen...“. Steve war erstaunlich gefasst, er hatte mit schlimmeren gerechnet und nickte nur langsam. „Wie könnte man seine Erinnerungen denn potentiell auffrischen?“, fragte er dann. „Nun, Eindrücke und Erfahrungen die er schon einmal gesehen und gemacht hat, können ihm dabei helfen. Ich denke aber noch über eine medizinische Vorgehensweise nach.“. „Und wir versuchen es mit Therapie, nicht wahr, Jungs?“, Natasha klopfte Steve und Sam auf die Schultern und ging dann weg. „Ich gehe schlafen, weckt mich, wenn etwas ist.“. „Wa-...Warte! Natasha!“, rief Steve. Wie bringt er jetzt Bucky wieder von hier weg??  
Tony hatte ihn wieder zusammen gebaut und arbeitete an etwas anderem weiter, Bruce ebenfalls und Sam schaute ihn nur nichtsahnend an.


	11. Albträume

Jarvis führte Steve, Sam und Bucky zu einem Zimmer, das über eine extra Überwachungsanlage besitzt. Steve öffnete die Tür mit einem Code, den Jarvis ihm nannte und war erstaunt. Er hätte mit einer Art Zelle gerechnet, aber es sah aus, wie jedes Zimmer hier im Tower, sehr groß mit hochwertigen Möbeln. Selbst ein Balkon besaß es, wobei der fast unnötig war, da die Hälfte der Wände verglast waren. Sie betraten das Zimmer zu dritt und schauten sich um – außer Bucky. „Das Zimmer ist 36qm groß, verfügt über ein 21qm großes Badezimmer und einem Balkon. Die Fensterfront und über dem Balkon befinden sich Sensoren, die registrieren, wenn der Bewohner ausbrechen sollte und betäuben diesen dann mit Elektroschocks. Ebenso an der Tür. Die Kameras sind in allen Ecken installiert und zeichnen rund um die Uhr auf und außerdem werde ich besonders auf unseren Gast achten.“, erklärte Jarvis in ruhiger Stimme.  
Steve fühlte sich nicht wohl mit dem Gedanken Bucky hier alleine zu lassen, der Weg war ihm zu lang, falls Bucky etwas passieren sollte und er schnell handeln musste. Jarvis registierte Steves Nervosität. „Mr. Rogers, ich kann Ihnen das Zimmer nebenan anbieten, sodass sie in der Nähe Ihres Freundes sind.“. Steve lächelte und bedankte sich. Sam schaute ihn skeptisch an, aber bevor er auch nur den Mund öffnen konnte, unterbrach Steve ihn. „In seinem Zustand wird er noch verdursten, wenn ihm niemand Anweisungen gibt. Bis er wieder einen eigenen Willen hat, werde ich in seiner Nähe bleiben.“. „Okay, okay, du hast ja recht. Ich bin nur verwundert, wenn er keinen eigenen Willen hat, wieso kam er dann zu dir? Ich traue der Sache immer noch nicht, das ist sicher eine Falle von Hydra.“, sagte Sam besorgt. „Und wenn, dann werden sie gegen einen Haufen Superhelden antreten.. ich gebe ihn nicht auf.“.

Steve befahl Bucky zu schlafen, denn der Schweiß auf der Stirn und seine schnellere Atmung bewiesen, dass er noch Schmerzen von der Operation hatte, trotz übermenschlicher Regeneration. Er selbst war nicht wirklich müde, im Gegensatz zu Sam, und packte seine Sachen zusammen, um in das andere Zimmer zu ziehen. Er musste desöfteren hin und her laufen, hatte es aber nach 3 Stunden geschafft. Das Zimmer schloss direkt neben dem von Bucky an und war identisch aufgebaut, aber spiegelverkehrt. Eingerichtet hatte er sich schnell, da er nicht wirklich viele persönliche Dinge besaß.  
Erschöpft schmiss er sich auf das große Bett und starrte müde an die Decke. „Mr. Rogers?“, fragte Jarvis sanft. „Die Vitalwerte von Sergeant Barnes gefallen mir gar nicht. Vielleicht sollten Sie einen Blick auf ihn werfen, Sir.“. Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, schaltete sich der Fernseher an und zeigten eine Live-Aufnahme aus Buckys Zimmer. Steve raffte sich direkt auf und schaute. Er hatte sich zwar Gedanken um ihn gemacht, aber dachte er würde schlafen. Auf dem Monitor sah er Bucky, der auf dem Boden neben dem Bett lag und schlief. Er zuckte heftig, atmete schnell und der Boden zeigte rote Striemen auf. „Er blutet!“, rief Steve und sprang auf, rannte direkt zur Tür, tippte den Sicherheitscode ein und riss sie auf. Bucky schreckte direkt auf, sprang auf seine Füße und ging in Verteidigungsstellung. Er sah gestresst und müde aus, die Augenringe noch dunkler als vorher.  
Bucky hielt sich wieder mit dem Metallarm seinen Bauch, doch das Blut hatte sich schon über sein Shirt und seine Hosen verteilt. Seine Haltung war trotz Verteidigungshaltung gekrümmt und nicht sehr stabil. Das Schlafen am Boden ist auch nicht wirklich so ideal, denn die Fließen am Boden waren kalt- zwar nicht so kalt, wie draußen auf der Straße, aber dennoch ungesund. Er schlief direkt ein, träumte aber schlecht, träumte von Bestrafung und Schreie – seine Schreie. Als die Tür aufgeschlagen wurde, war sein erster Gedanke, dass er etwas falsch gemacht haben musste. Aus Gewohnheit ging er in Verteidigungsstellung, löste sie aber direkt wieder, als er sah, dass es Steve war. Sich gegen die Bestrafung zu wehren brachte nichts, da sie sonst nur schlimmer werden würde. Starke Schmerzen strahlten von seinem Bauch in alle Bereiche seines Körpers und es fiel ihm schwer, gerade zu stehen.   
„Bucky..wir müssen das verarzten.“, sagte Steve und zeigte auf seinen Bauch. Er wagte es sich ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu zu bewegen, doch Bucky ging die selben Schritte zurück. „Bucky..vertrau mir, bitte.“. Bucky vertraute niemandem mehr. Jeder tat ihm weh und wenn er versuchte mit Menschen zu interagieren, egal wie, wurde er bestraft - außer sie gehörten zu Hydra oder es wurde bewilligt. Irgendwo in sich drinnen wusste er, dass der Mann vor ihm ihm nicht wehtat. Er hatte ihm mit seinen starken Verletzungen auch geholfen. Trotzdem traute er ihm nicht, er tat sicher nur gutmütig und würde ihn später für alle Fehler bestrafen.  
Steve seufzte. Okay, dann wieder so.., dachte Steve traurig und überwand sich. Mit bestimmter Stimme sprach er: „Geh in das Bad!“. Bucky zuckte kaum merklich zusammen, aber bewegte sich nicht. „Sofort!“, befahl Steve wiederholt. Nun löste Bucky die Starre und bewegte sich langsam zum Bad, behielt sein Gegenüber aber immer im Auge. „Entkleide dich!“, sprach Steve, der ihm folgte und die Tür hinter sie beiden schloss. Bucky tat, wie ihm befohlen und stand nun nackt mitten im Bad. Steve starrte einige Sekunden den muskulösen Rücken und genauer sein trainiertes Hinterteil an, bevor er sich wieder fing. Das war der Körper, den Bucky sich immer wünschte, Steve fand ihn etwas zu übertrieben, aber nicht schlecht. Die Striemen an seinem Rücken machten ihm Gedanken. Wurde er ausgepeitscht? Er schüttelte den Kopf, um seinen Blick loszureißen und ging zur Dusche, um sie anzustellen. Sie war viel zu groß und ohne Duschvorhang oder Türen. Das Wasser prasselte lauwarm heraus und er drehte sich herum, befahl Bucky herzukommen. Steve zwang sich, ihm in die Augen zu schauen und nicht wieder den Blick wandern zu lassen.  
Bucky biss seine Zähne aufeinander, woraufhin die Muskeln an seinem Kiefer hervortraten. Er konnte sich gegen die ankommende Panikattacke nicht wehren. Seine Atmung ging schneller, alles verkrampfte sich und er musste sich stark konzentrieren, um stehen zu bleiben. Die Schmerzen in seinem Bauch wurden durch die Anstrengung nur noch größer. Und da kamen sie, die Erinnerungen. Wieso musste er sich immer an das schlimme erinnern?


	12. Alltag (1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Einwand: Die nächsten zwei Kapitel sind nichts für schwache Nerven; bitte überspringen, wenn ihr nichts mit Erniedrigung, Folter, Gewalt (physisch&psychisch) und Vergewaltigung lesen wollt.

-Flashback-  
  
Bucky kam gerade von einer Mission und war getränkt in Menschenblut. Es machte ihm kaum etwas aus, er hatte keine Meinung zum Abschlachten von Menschen, Gefühle hatten sie ihm schon längst ausgetrieben. Manchmal verspürte er Unbehagen oder Einsamkeit, am stärksten jedoch Angst. Wenn er jemanden observierte beobachtete er die anderen Menschen, wie sie lachten und sich freuten. Er versuchte das Lächeln nach zu ahmen, doch es fiel ihm schwer seine Gesichtsmuskeln richtig zu koordinieren. Manchmal sah er auch Tränen. Die kannte er, manchmal kam ihm eine salzige Flüssigkeit aus den Augen, er wusste nicht wieso und wenn das jemand von ihnen sah, wurde er bestraft. Die Bestrafungen sahen oft anders aus, meist wurde er ausgepeitscht oder zusammen geschlagen, oft auch mit dem Kopf auf den Boden gehämmert oder die Finger einzeln gebrochen. Sie waren sehr kreativ.. Er wurde für jeden Fehler bestraft, selbst wenn er in eine falsche Richtung schaute, weswegen er sich angewöhn hatte, immer gerade aus und ohne (Gefühls-)regung zu blicken. So konnten sie ihm nichts. Doch taten sie es auch gerne ohne Grund..  
Nun wusste er was kommen würde, also ging er schon einmal Richtung 'Dusche', es war eigentlich ein weiß gefliester Raum mit mehreren Duschköpfen an der Wand, sonst nichts. „Wer hat dir gesagt, du sollst in den Waschraum gehen?“, bellte eine scharfe Stimme hinter seinem Rücken. Brock Rumlow. Ein Sadist ohne gleichen. Fast im selben Moment spürte er, wie sein Kopf an den Haaren nach hinten gezogen wurde. Er knallte hart auf dem Boden auf und blieb dort liegen. Es hatte keinen Sinn sich zu wehren, das gefiel dem nur. Rumlow stellte den Fuß auf seinen Kopf und stützte sein gesamtes Gewicht auf ihn. Brennende Kopfschmerzen entflammten und er biss die Zähne zusammen, um keinen Laut von sich zu geben. „Du stinkst widerlich. Du hast recht, du solltest duschen.“, zischte er ihm zu und nahm den Fuß von seinem Kopf. Bucky stand auf und wartete auf einen genaueren Befehl. Zwei Männer kamen auf ihn zu, packten ihn unter den Armen und schleiften ihn zur Dusche. Panik kroch langsam in ihm hoch – ein Gefühl, was er gut kannte, aber eigentlich nur ein stärkeres als die Angst. Er wusste sie gut zu verbergen, doch sein Körper verriet ihn oft mit Zittern oder Schweißausbrüchen.  
Er wurde so ziemlich in den Raum geworfen. „Zieh dich aus! Na, mach schon!“, wurde er angeschrien. Schnell stand er auf, was nicht einfach war, da seine Beine zitterten und zog sich aus. Das ging ihnen nicht schnell genug und so hielt ihn einer fest und der andere riss ihm die Kleider vom Leib. Wieder wurde er zu Boden geworfen. Als er sich aufrichten wollte, stand einer von ihnenschon mit einem Wasserschlauch vor ihm, der andere stand grinsend hinter ihm und drehte das Wasser auf. Der Strahl war hart und hinterließ oft blaue Flecken, das Wasser eisig. Er bleib also sitzen und zog die Beine an seinen Körper und die hielt Hände über seinen Kopf, um sich zu schützen. Das Wasser wurde abgedreht – das war aber kurz diesmal. Doch dann wurde er am Arm hochgezogen und das Wasser wieder aufgedreht. „Wirst du wohl stehen bleiben!“, schrie der Mann neben ihm. Sie waren wohl gut drauf, denn sie ließen das Wasser ganze 15 Minuten auf ihn einhämmern. Danach wurde er rausgezerrt, konnte kaum laufen und humpelte hinterher, wenn er nicht schnell genug war, bestraften sie ihn weiter.   
Sie schmissen ihn in seine Zelle. Sie war ein ca. 5qm großer Raum - der eigentlich eine Abstellkammer sein könnte -, sie war leer, mit einem wirklich winzigen 'Fenster', das aus zwei Glasbausteinen bestand. Für seinen Notdurft hatte er eine kleine Toilette, das war schon Luxus für ihn, denn früher hatte er das nicht. Aber da sie sich nicht um einen Eimer voll Scheiße streiten wollten, bauten sie ihm die Toilette ein. Ein Bett hatte er nicht, aber das war ihm egal. Er mochte seine kleine Zelle, da er hier seine Ruhe hatte. Niemand befahl ihm irgendetwas, sein Kopf tat ihm nicht weh, wenn es mal wieder überreizt von neuen Eindrücken war und seine Muskeln konnten sich etwas entspannen. Besonders gefiel ihm natürlich, dass ihn niemand anfasste oder Schmerzen zubereitete.  
Er rollte sich auf dem Boden in eine der hinteren Ecken zusammen und schloss die Augen. Es war schweine kalt, weswegen er nicht schlafen konnte. Noch immer hatte er nichts an und war teilweise noch nass von der 'Dusche'. Irgendwann fing er an zu zittern, doch er traute sich nicht zu fragen, ob er Kleidung bekam – am Ende würden sie ihn noch die gesamte Nacht 'duschen'. Jedoch wusste er, dass er nicht lange frieren würde, denn krank brachte er seinen Befehlshabern nichts, auch wenn er schnell genehsen würde.  
Nicht lange später ging die Tür auf und ihm wurden Klamotten vor die Füße geschmissen, doch er rührte sich nicht, da kein Befehl kam. „Aufstehen!“, okay das war neu. Er stand auf und starrte sein Gegenüber mit leerem Blick an. „Rumlow will dich sehen – ohne Klamotten. Die kannst du später anziehen.“, sagte sein Gegenüber und hielt ihm die Tür auf. „Raus, du Bastard und zu ihm, oder soll ich dich vorher noch kurz ausleihen?“. Der letzte Teil des Satzes wurde mit einem widerwertig anzüglichem Unterton ausgesprochen, dem Bucky eine Gänsehaut verpasst und ihn fast würgen ließ.   
Also ging er schnell aus dem Raum und den Gang runter, zu Rumlows Büro. Das was kommen würde, würde ihm nicht besser gefallen, aber er musste sich das ja nicht zwei mal über sich ergehen lassen. Am Büro angekommen, klopfte er und wartete auf das gebrüllte: „Beweg endlich deinen Arsch herein! Ich habe lange genug gewartet!“. Der Winter Soldier öffnete die Tür, ging in den Raum und schloss sie wieder hinter sich. „Schließ ab.“, murrte Brock, der sich auf seinem Bürostuhl nach hinten gelehnt hatte, die Füße auf dem Tisch und die Fingernägel mit einem Wurfmesser säuberte. Bucky tat, wie ihm befohlen wurde. „Komm her..“, sprach er nun mit sanfterer Stimme. Er nahm die Füße vom Tisch und klopfte mit der flachen Hand auf seine Oberschenkel. Bucky ging auf ihn zu, um den Tisch herum und setzte sich breitbeinig und mit dem Gesicht zu Rumlow auf seinen Schoß. Brock schloss die Arme um seine Hüfte und vergrub seine Finger in seinen Arsch. Er musterte ihn und leckte sich angegeilt die Lippen. Bucky merkte Rumlows Erregung an seinen Lenden und schluckte hart. Auch wenn er jedesmal wusste was kam, stieg Ekel und Angst in ihm hoch. Zum Glück war es mehr Ekel, als Angst, so konnte sein Körper ihn nicht wieder mit der scheiß Zitterei verraten. Brock beugte sich vor und leckte über Buckys Brust, ging dann mit der Zunge zu seinen Brustwarzen und biss dort so hart zu, dass es blutete. Bucky verzog keine Miene – das war noch gar nichts. Brock krallte sich fest in seine Hüften und hob seine eigene an, sodass er sich an ihm reiben konnte. Er biss an seinem Hals angekommen nochmals fest zu und leckte ihm das Blut weg. „Hmm~“, schnurrte er mit geschlossenen Augen. „Geh auf deine Knie.“, murmelte er und öffnete seine Augen wieder. Bucky tat wie ihm geheißen und rutschte von seinem Schoß runter auf die Knie. Brock zeigte auf seinen Schritt. „Du weißt, was du zu tun hast!“, befahl er und Bucky nickte.


	13. Alltag (2)

Bucky öffnete Rumlows Hose und nahm seinen Schwanz heraus. Er war schon steif und Lusttropfen glänzten auf seiner Spitze. Mit geschlossenen Augen nahm Bucky ihn in den Mund und saugte daran. Direkt spürte er Hände auf seinen Kopf, die ihn weiter nach unten drückten, sodass er ihn tiefer aufnehmen musste. Seinen Würgereflex hatte er leider noch nicht abtrainieren können und Brock zog ihn gerade noch rechtzeitig wieder hoch. Er schnappte tief nach Luft, bevor er wieder nach unten gedrückt wurde. „Mach schon!!“, knurrte Rumlow mit erregter Stimme. Bucky fing an mit seiner Zunge über den Schaft und hoch zur Eichel zu lecken. Diese nahm er wieder in den Mund und saugte fest daran. Er biss ab und zu zu, wobei er früher dachte, dass er ihm wirklich dabei wehtat, aber er stand doch nur darauf und zu fest konnte er nicht beißen, sonst schnitten sie ihm noch etwas ab. Inzwischen tat er alles, was ihm gesagt wurde, denn es gab schlimmeres, VIEL schlimmeres, zum Beispiel den Kerl von vorhin. Der war dicker, schwitzte viel und wusch sich wenig. Von seinem Mundgeruch mal abgesehen. Rumlow war wenigstens hygienisch auch wenn sein Speichel widerlich nach Rauch schmeckte.  
Gerade war Bucky dabei seinen Schwanz wieder tief in seiner Kehle auf zu nehmen, als Brock knurrte: „Mach die Augen auf!“. Bucky öffnete seine Augen, sah aber auf die rasierte Haut vor ihm. „Du sollst mich anschauen!“, bellte er und zog fester an seinen Haaren. Mit Widerwillen sah Bucky hoch und bekam direkt eine geklascht. Er drehte seinen Kopf zurück und sah mit leerem Blick zu Brock hoch. „Du sollst aussehen, als ob dir das Spaß macht.“, befahl er. Bucky war verwirrt, das sollte er nie und er wusste auch nicht, wie man dabei aussehen sollte, er hatte noch nie Erregung verspührt. Nachdem Bucky seinen Blick nicht veränderte, schlug Rumlow noch mals zu, aber mit der Faust und dann wieder und wieder. Bucky lag auf dem Boden und richtete sich langsam wieder auf, bewegte seinen Kiefer, der böse dabei knackste. Seine Lippe war aufgeplatzt, die Nase blutete und er würde sicher wieder ein schönes blaues Auge davon tragen. Langsam kam Brock in den Sinn, dass Bucky wahrscheinlich nicht wusste, wie ein erregtes Gesicht aussah. Also schnappte er sich den Laptop, tippte und klickte, bis er seinem Sklaven befahl auf den Bildschirm zu schauen. „So sollte das aussehen, okay?“. Bucky betrachtete sich die verschiedenen Gesichter der Frauen und Männer, die gerade miteinander verkehrten und drehte sich kurz darauf wieder zu Rumlow zurück. Er nahm sein etwas erschlafftes Genital wieder in den Mund und spielte an ihm, währenddessen sah er zu ihm hoch und mimte eines der Gesichter perfekt nach. „Oh, gott, jaa~“, knurrte Brock und betrachtete Bucky genau.  
Nach einigen Minuten wurde Bucky wieder an seinen Haaren von seinem Schoß weggezogen. Rumlow packte ihn an der Kehle und zog ihn nah zu sich. Als nächstes spürte er die feuchte warme Zunge in seinem Mundraum. Er erwiderte nicht. „Auf den Tisch!“, murrte Brock etwas außer Atem und zog seine Hosen ein Stück weiter hinunter. Bucky setzte sich auf den Tisch, die Beine gespreizt und die Arme als Stütze hinter sich. Er hatte gehofft, er sollte wie zumeist, dem Bastard 'nur' einen Blasen, dass er ihn auch anders wollte, kam selten vor. Rumlow griff wieder nach seiner Kehle und drückte ihn auf den Tisch runter, während er seinen Schwanz zwischen seine Arschbacken zwängte und unerbittlich schnell in ihn hineinstoß. Bucky zog scharf die Luft ein, was schwer war, dank der Hand um seinen Hals und petzte seine Augen zusammen. Der Schmerz war nicht so schlimm wie eine Schusswunde, jedoch sehr unangenehm und er trug jedesmal noch stundenlang innerliche Schmerzen davon. Nach einigen Stößen wurde ihm vor Luftmangel und Schmerzen doch etwas schwindelig. „Schau mich an, verdammt! Sonst drücke ich noch fester zu.“, knurrte Rumlow mit rauer, erregter Stimme. Bucky öffnete seine Augen nicht und hoffte innerlich, dass er ihn wirklich ausversehend erwürgen würde. Doch stattdessen wurde wieder auf ihn eingeschlagen, seine Nase gebrochen und sein Schädel angeknackst. Mit ihm konnte man das ja machen, er heilte schnell. Da er wusste, dass sie dieses Spielchen lange machen konnten, gab er nach und öffnete seine Augen, um sein gespielt erregten Blick über Rumlow gleiten zu lassen. Er öffnete seinen Mund, aus dem dank der aufgeplatzten Lippe, Speichel und Blut tropfte, seine Augen standen auf Halbmast und waren glasig, er keuchte schnell und ließ ab und zu ein gespieltes Stöhnen von sich hören. Brocks Stöße wurden mit einem mal härter und tiefer, er keuchte ebenfalls, während er sich zu Buckys Ohr beugte. „Das machst du gut..stöhne für mich..“, zischte er in sein Ohr. Er hatte aufgehört ihn zu schlagen. Bucky stöhnte lauter und legte seine Arme um Rumlow, kratzte ihm seinen Rücken blutig. Danach beugte er sich vor und biss ihm den Hals ebenfalls blutig, woraufhin er wieder an seiner Kehle gepackt wurde und auf den Tisch gedrückt wurde. Raue Lippen trafen auf die seinen und eine nach rauch schmeckende Zunge wand sich wiederholt in seinem Mund. Er erwiderte das Spiel halbherzig, doch Brock sagte dazu nichts mehr. Er stand kurz vor seinem Orgasmus. Paar Stöße später, warf er seinen Kopf in den Nacken und ergoss sich tief in seinem Soldaten. Er beruhigte seinen Herzschlag wieder bevor er sich aus ihm herauszog und die Hosen hochzog. „Raus mit dir und lass dich duschen! Ich sage Bescheid, dass du eine warme bekommst.“, murmelte Brock zufrieden und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. Bucky hatte direkt aufgehört, seine Erregung vorzutäuschen und stand auf. Blut und Sperma flossen seine Beine hinab. Er fühlte sich in der Mitte auseinander gerissen und ging etwas stacksig den Weg zur Tür. Wenigstens hatte diese Interaktion etwas gutes für sich, auch wenn es nur etwas kleines war. Er wurde nach Brocks Anweisungen in eine der Privatduschen geführt und dort warm abgeducht – etwas zu kurz, aber besser als nichts. Zurück in seiner Zelle, zog er sich seine Kleidung an und rollte sich in seiner Ecke ein, um zu schlafen.

 

-Gegenwart-

Das Wasser, was auf Buckys Kopf traf, war warm. Er blinzelte kurz überrascht, versteckte aber direkt seine Mimik wieder. Steve ging mit dem Duschkopf seinen ganzen Körper entlang und wusch ihm Blut, Schweiß und Dreck vom Körper. Die Haare waren besonders schlimm. Sie waren verknotet und ebenfalls voller Blut und Schmutz. Nach mehr als 5 Minuten stellte er das Wasser ab und meinte: „Wenn du dich einseifst, pass auf deine Wunden auf, nicht, dass sie sich doch noch entzünden..“. Bucky verstand nicht. Einseifen? Also blieb er stehen und starrte weiterhin die Wand an. Steve wartete einen Moment, bis er merkte, dass Bucky nichts tat. „Bucky? Du sollst die Tube davorne nehmen, dir etwas davon auf die Hand drücken und deinen Körper damit einreiben.“, sagte er deutlich. Und ich nehme mir deine Haare vor.., fügte er gedanklich nachträglich an. Zun Glück waren die Zimmer im Tower immer mit allem ausgestattet. Bucky tat wie ihm befohlen, obwohl er nicht wusste, was das brachte. „Aber pass auf deine Wunden auf!“, wiederholte Steve, der sich etwas Shampoo auf die Hand drückte und anfing es in Buckys Haare einzumassieren. Währenddessen rieb sich Bucky ein und ließ wie befohlen die Wunden aus. Als das Wasser wieder über seinen Körper rann, widerstand er zusammen zu zucken, da die Seife so natürlich doch in die Wunden gelang. Das war aber eine seichte Strafe. Oder war es der Preis dafür, dass er warm duschen durfte? Wenn ja, würde er das immer in Kauf nehmen. Bis der Dreck aus seinen Haaren gewaschen war, hatte Steve die halbe Tube verbraucht und noch drei mal mit Conditoner nachgewaschen, damit sich die Knoten lösen konnten. „Komm raus und trockne dich ab.“, murmelte Steve und warf ihm ein Handtuch hin. Bucky fing es und wartete kurz, doch Steve hatte gesagt, er solle sich abtrocknen, also tat er es. Steve kramte währenddessen einen Kam aus einer der vielen Schubladen – wieder einmal dankte er Tony für die Ausstattung – und ging zum wartenden Bucky, der das Handtuch in den Händen hielt und somit zum Glück seinen Intimbereich verdeckte. „Das kann noch etwas zwicken..“, sagte Steve, als er anfing, die unteren Spitzen seiner Haare mit dem Kamm zu bearbeiten. Dank des Conditoners ging es doch recht einfach und Bucky sah, bis auf seinen müden, leeren Ausdruck, wie besser aus.


	14. Heilsamer Schlaf

„Du brauchst Schlaf und Ruhe. Ab ins Bett mit dir.“, sprach Steve und ging schon einmal ins andere Zimmer. Irgendjemand war hier gewesen und hatte Shorts und ein T-Shirt aufs Bett gelegt. Es waren Steves Sachen, die dieser jemand wohl für Bucky mitgebracht hatte. Es brachte ihn zum lächeln, denn es war entspannend, wenn seine Freunde für ihn mitdachten.   
Bucky folgte Steve und stand unsicher vor dem Bett. Warme Dusche und ein Bett? Was war dahinter? Dafür musste er doch sicher etwas leisten. Will er etwa seinen Körper?  
Steve schaute Bucky verdutzt an und zeigte dann auf das Bett. „Na, los. Die Betten hier sind wirklich gemütlich und nicht zu weich.“. Bucky wurde noch nie in einem Bett gefickt, aber er wusste, dass das viele machten war, da Rumlow ihn oft gezwungen hatte Pornos anzuschauen, damit er davon lernte. Also krabbelte er ins Bett, doch als Steve keine Anstalten machte, um mit zukommen, krabbelte er wieder vor zur Kante und wartete. Steve schaute ihn noch verdutzter an. Er schien irgendwas zu wollen, aber nur was? Doch als Steve den Mund öffnete, um zu fragen, was los sei, kniete sich Bucky aufrecht auf das Bett und drückte sich an Steve. Von hier erreichte er noch seinen Hals und fing an diesen zu küssen, während seine Hand an Oberkörper entlang runter zum Schritt griff und Steve dort streichelte. Steve war doch etwas überrumpelt und agierte nicht sofort. Doch dann nahm er Buckys Arme an den Handgelenken und zog ihn von sich weg, sah ihn erschrocken an. Ah, er will spielen, dachte Bucky und setzte ein unschuldiges Gesicht auf. Große stahlblaue Augen starrten ihn von unten aus an, er kaute auf seiner Lippe, während warmer stoßartiger Atem seinen Mund verließ. Steves Penis meldete sich zu Wort, was ihn aus der Starre riss. Er ging sofort zwei große Schritte nach hinten, hob die Arme und wollte etwas sagen. Ein paar Mal öffnete und schloss sich sein Mund, jedoch verließ kein Wort seine Lippen. Total überfordert drehte er sich um und ging schnell aus dem Raum. „Zieh dir die Sachen an und schlaf. Aber im Bett.“, sagte er mit zittriger Stimme, bevor er die Tür schloss.   
Er lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Tür und rutschte an ihr herunter. Wie sooft in letzter Zeit, rollten ihm Tränen die Wangen runter, er schluchzte leise und zog sich die Beine an den Körper. Die Arme um die Beine geschlossen und die Stirn an den Knien, weinte er laut und deutlich. Sein gesamter Körper zitterte und er konnte sich einfach nicht beruhigen. Er bekam nicht einmal mit, dass zwei Beinpaare angerannt kamen. Beide ließen sich vor Steve auf die Knie fallen und umarmten ihn. „Ein- und ausatmen. Ein- und ausatmen...“, wiederholte Natasha immer wieder, während sie Steve an sich drückte. Sam hatte selbst schon Tränen in den Augen und drückte seine Hand fest. Es dauerte sehr lange, bis Steve wieder ruhig atmete und die Tränen nicht mehr liefen. Sam drückte ihm ein Taschentuch in die Hand, was er auch benutzte. Er ließ sich aufhelfen und in sein neues Zimmer bringen. Dort auf dem Bett und wieder etwas bei Verstand, strich er sich die Haare zurück und unbändige Wut stieg in ihm auf. „Steve..das-“. „Ich weiß, Natasha..“, unterbrach er sie. Er wollte es nicht hören. Er konnte selbst die Verbindung zu Buckys Verhalten knüpfen. „Ich werde diese verfluchten Bastarde auseinander reißen. Ich werde ihnen ihren eigenen Schwanz zu essen geben und ihre Gewehre in ihre Ärsche stecken, damit sie wissen, wie sich das anfühlt, was sie Bucky angetan haben!!“, zischte Steve. Nicht nur Sam zuckte bei der Sprachwahl zusammen, auch Natasha sah erschrocken zu Boden - so hatten sie ihn noch nie sprechen gehört. Sie schwiegen eine zeitlang, bis Steve hörbar ein- und ausatmete. „Willst du darüber reden?“, fragte Sam sanft und sah ihn besorgt an. „Erst mal möchte ich wissen, wie ihr das mitbekommen habt?“. „Wir haben Jarvis damit beauftragt uns Bescheid zu sagen, wenn du Buckys Raum betrittst, damit wir schnell eingreifen können, wenn was passiert. Und wir haben natürlich die Kamerabilder gesehen... tut uns leid.“, erklärte Sam und rieb sich seinen Hinterkopf. „Nein, nein..ich verstehe schon.“, erwiderte Steve. „Wie habe ich ihm zu erkennen gegeben, dass ich das wollen würde? Also ich meine, was war der ausschlaggebende Punkt?“. „So sicher bin ich mir da auch nicht. Er wurde desöfteren gefoltert, was man an seinem Rücken gut sehen kann, aber vielleicht wurde er auch so bestraft. Oder sie nutzten es aus, dass er ein willenloser Mensch ist, der alles tut, was man ihm sagt. Oder vielleicht tat er das, um daraus irgendwelche Vorteile für sich zu ziehen...“, mutmaßte Natasha mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Das ist doch krank!!“. „Und das wundert dich, Steve?“. Natasha sah ihn ernst an. Sam wusste nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte und umarmte seinen Freund.

Steve bat die beiden zu gehen. Er bedankte sich für ihre Hilfe, aber er brauchte ein bisschen Zeit für sich. „Jarvis?“. „Jawohl, Sir.“. Direkt, als er wieder alleine war, ließ er sich wieder die Überwachungsbilder zeigen. Steve lächelte traurig, als er die Live-Aufnahme sah. Bucky hatte die Sachen angezogen und sich ins Bett gelegt, zwar nicht zu gedeckt, aber es war ein Anfang. Natasha hatte den Raum betreten und sah in die Kamera. „Ich gebe ihm ein starkes Schmerzmittel und etwas, damit er tiefer schlafen kann.“, sprach sie in die Kamera. Sie ging zu Bucky, der noch wach war und sage ihm gleiches. Nachdem die Spritze gesetzt war, ging sie wieder und Bucky rollte sich zum Schlafen ein. Er zog auch die Decke über sich, da ihm dies noch befohlen wurde. Er schlief kurze Zeit später ein. Jarvis teilte ihm mit, dass seine Vitalwerte okay waren und ruhig schlief. Just nach dieser Aussage, musste Steve gähnen. Jetzt, wo er wusste, dass es Bucky gut ging, verließen ihn die Sorgen und er legte sich ebenfalls zurück. Aber die Bilder von Bucky, wie er vergewaltigt wird, ließen ihn auch im Traum nicht los.

Nach circa 4 Stunden wachte Bucky wieder auf. Er lag immer noch so da, wie er eingeschlafen war. Seine Muskeln waren so entspannt wie noch nie und seine Operationswunden taten nicht weh, generell tat ihm nichts weh. Zuerst erschlich ihn die Vermutung, dass er tot sei, doch als er die Augen öffnete erkannte er den Raum wieder. Hoffnung ist ein Arschloch. Vorsichtig setzte er sich in dem Bett auf. Er fühlte sich auf einen Schlag nicht mehr so wohl, denn es musste doch einen Grund geben, warum er in so einem himmlischen Bett schlafen durfte, warme Duschen bekam und seinen Körper nicht mal dafür hergeben musste. Er zog die Beine zu seinem Körper und legte sein Kinn auf die Knie. Aber irgendwo in sich drin, wusste er, dass Steve Rogers ihm nichts antun würde. Diese blauen Augen, sie waren ihm so vertraut und so warm- und offenherzig. Und wenn er ihn mit seinem Namen(?) nannte, klang es ebenfalls vertraut. Wie die rothaarige Frau – Natasha(?) - aber schon sagte, er hörte wohl darauf, weil irgendwas in ihm diesen Klang von Steves Stimme, wie er den Namen sagte, gut kannte. Aber war das wirklich sein Name? Jeder nannte ihn bisher nur Soldat, Assassine, Winter Soldier oder ähnliches – wenn sie ihn nicht beleidigten. Wut kam in ihm hoch. Er fühlte nicht viel, aber wenn dann war es meistens Angst oder richtige Panik, die Wut kannte er auch, aber nicht so heftig wie in diesem Moment. Er hatte sich schon sooft gewehrt, hatte sogar Hydra-Agenten getötet, jedoch waren es immer viel zu viele, die dann auf ihn losgingen. Er wurde so streng bewacht, dass er kaum die Möglichkeit hatte, sich vor ihnen zu verstecken, trotz dass er gelehrt wurde, wie man mit dem Schatten verschmilzt und so leise läuft, dass selbst Katzen einen nicht hören. Sich unsichtbar machen, konnte er sich leider nicht.  
Doch...wieso war er hier? Die Rothaarige stellte gestern Nacht Vermutungen an, die ihm beide plausibel erschienen. Ihm muss es gelungen sein zu entkommen, aber er erinnerte sich nicht daran. Seine letzte Erinnerung war wie sooft dieser Stuhl, auf dem ihm nur Schmerz und Leid zugefügt wurde und ihm seine Erinnerungen genommen wurde. Und da war noch etwas...ein Buch mit einem Stern darauf...jemand las einzelne Wörter daraus vor. Ein stechender Schmerz durchzog seinen Kopf und er kniff die Augen zusammen, drücke die Hände an seinen Kopf. Er versuchte sich noch ein paar Mal an diese Stelle zu erinnern, aber jedesmal fühlte es sich an, als würde jemand mit glühenden Nadeln sein Gehirn punktieren. Ab da war alles schwarz, das nächste, was er wusste, ist dass er Steve Rogers beobachtete, dann wieder schwarz. Jemand hatte ihm seinen Bauch aufgeschnitten und in seinen Oberschenkel geschossen, er hatte unglaubliche schmerzen und er musste sich seinen Bauch halten, damit seine Innereien nicht herausfielen. Schwarz. Er befand sich im Avengers-Tower und sah direkt auf Steve. Seine Sicht war verschwommen und jeder normale Mensch wäre längst vor Schmerzen in Ohnmacht gefallen – oder vor Blutverlust. Hatte die Rothaarige recht und er war ein Schläfer? Würde irgendwann reaktiviert werden und alle töten müssen?  
Er verwarf die Gedanken, als er merkte, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, seine Erinnerungen aufzufrischen. Er zog die Bettdecke weg und sein Shirt hoch. Die Wunde an seinem Bauch war schon fast wieder verheilt, dank seiner schnellen Regerneration. Ebenso die Wunde am Bein. Es würde eine Narbe geben, aber auch diese würde mit der Zeit verblassen. Sein Körper war zwar übermenschlich, doch wäre er ohne Hilfe mit aller Sicherheit daran verendet. Bucky sah zu der Fensterfront und nach draußen. Es war noch dunkel und leise prasselte Regen gegen die Fenster. Ihm fiel auf, dass er das Geräusch mochte, es entspannte ihn wieder und die dunklen Gedanken verschwanden. Vielleicht hatten seine Qualen ein Ende. Steve Rogers wirkte wie ein guter Mensch.


	15. Honig

Steve wachte auf, als die Sonne seine Nase kitzelte. Er verzog das Gesicht und drehte sich murrend um, schlief aber nicht mehr ein. Mit offenen Augen lag er da und dachte an gestern. Das wird doch schwerer, als gedacht..  
„Jarvis? Hat schon jemand Kaffee gemacht?“, murmelte er in den Raum hinein. „Guten Morgen, Mr. Rogers. Sam Wilson hat bereits die Kaffeemaschine angeschaltet.“. Sam, wie eh und je ein Frühaufsteher, er sollte mit ihm joggen gehen, damit er auf andere Gedanken kam. Doch zuerst sollte er schauen, wie es Bucky geht. Die Live-Aufnahme lief noch auf dem Fernseher, also musste er nur dort hinsehen. Bucky saß mit offenen Augen auf dem Bett, er sah um Meilen besser aus, als gestern. Steve musste lächeln und stand auf.   
Er begegnete Sam in der Küche und grüßte ihn. „Na, Großer. Gut geschlafen?“, fragte Sam ihn und drückte ihm eine Tasse heißen Kaffee in die Hand. „Zumindest besser, als die letzten Wochen, jap. Und du?“. „Wie immer, super!“, sagte Sam und grinste. „Wollen wir los?“. „Ich denke schon. Bucky ist zwar wach, aber ich denke, das mit dem Frühstücken wird eine längere Sache und die halbe Stunde kann er noch warten.“, erwiderte Steve und grinste zurück. Das Grinsen war zwar halb falsch, aber es war ein Versuch, den Sam aufmunterte.  
Sie rannten eine halbe Stunde, wobei Steve nicht wie sonst das vierfache von Sams Strecke schaffte, sondern nur ein bisschen mehr als das doppelte. „Du bist ja total außer Form!“, keuchte Sam und stemmte seine Hände auf die Knie, als sie fertig waren. „Ich habe ja auch wochenlang nichts gemacht..außer das bisschen Krafttraining.“, murmelte Steve – kaum außer Atem. „Unglaublich, wenn ich solange nichts machen würde, wäre ich fett. Richtig fett! Und so schnell wie eine Schnecke im Winter...“  
Sie gingen zusammen wieder in den Tower und duschten, bevor sie sich wieder in der Küche trafen, um zu frühstücken. „Morgen, Jungs.“, begrüßte Natasha sie und genehmigte sich auch zuerst einen Kaffee. Sie sah, wie Steve etwas zu Essen auf einem Tablett vorbereitete. „Soll ich mitkommen?“, fragte sie und schaute dabei vom Tablett zu Steve und wieder zurück. Steve überlegte kurz und nickte dann. „Besser wäre es..“.  
Sie aßen was und gingen mit dem Tablett zu Buckys Zimmer. Steve klopfte, bevor er den Code eintippte und die Tür sich öffnete. „Guten Morgen, Bucky. Wir haben Frühstück für dich.“, sagte Steve mit fröhlicher Stimme und stellte das Tablett auf den Tisch. Natasha jedoch tippte ihn an und deutete auf den Nachttisch. „Stell es dort hin. Es würde länger dauern ihn an den Tisch zu setzten, als dass er es im Bett essen würde.“. Wo sie recht hatte, hatte sie recht, also räumte Steve das Tablett auf den Tisch.  
Und sie beide setzten sich zu Bucky auf das Bett. Es war groß genug für 10 Mann, was gut war, denn so hatte Bucky noch seinen Freiraum. Als sie sich setzten, zog er die Beine an seinen Körper und beäugte die Situation skeptisch. Es roch köstlich. Trockenes Brot und Wasser hatten keinen Geruch, von daher war das totales Neuland für ihn. Das Wasser floss ihm schon im Mund zusammen, doch er hielt sich wie immer zurück. „Iss ruhig, Bucky. Das gehört alles dir, nur keine Scheu.“, sagte Steve und hielt ihm das Tablett hin, doch Bucky rührte sich kein Stück. Natasha wollte zu Befehlen greifen, doch Steve unterbrach sie. „Wir können ihn nicht ewig herumkommandieren..“. Sie nickte und blieb stumm. „Schau hier. Wir haben dir Brötchen mit Honig darauf mitgebracht und jede Sorte an Obst, die wir da hatten. Du hast Honig geliebt und Obst sowieso, wir konnten es uns nur nie leisten und du hast es meistens geklaut – wofür ich dich den Rest des Tages immer ignoriert hatte. Nun iss.“, erzählte Steve und lächelte dabei leicht. Es war eine typische Erinnerung von ihn an Bucky, denn sie stritten oft, besonders wenn Bucky wieder Ärger veranstaltete.   
Es roch so köstlich und Steve hielt es ihm nun fast unter die Nase. Wenn er dafür bestraft werden würde, war es ihm das wert! Und so griff er nach dem Brötchen und biss hinein. Es war schneller gegessen, als die anderen beiden gucken konnten und Bucky griff nach dem nächsten. Nach noch nicht mal einer Minute war dieses auch weg und das gesamte Obst mit. Den Kaffee schaute er noch etwas kritisch an, aber auch dieser roch wirklich gut und so nippte er leicht daran. Er behielt die Tasse in der Hand und schaute Steve an. Er öffnete den Mund und wollte etwas sagen, doch er wusste nicht was, also schloss er ihn wieder und starrte mit wieder leerem Blick in die Tasse vor sich. „Das nenne ich mal einen Bärenhunger..“, sagte Natasha und staunte nicht schlecht. „Zum Mittagessen müssen wir glaube ich stärkere Geschütze auffahren..“, erwiderte Steve und staunte selbst.  
„Nun aber, möchten wir gerne deine Operationswunden sehen..“, sagte Natasha und deutete auf seinen Bauch. Bucky rührte sich zuerst nicht, sah Natasha einfach nur an. Als sie jedoch zu einem weiteren Wort ansetzen wollte, bewegte sich Bucky. Seine Vorgesetzten mochten es nie, wenn sie sich wiederholen mussten, wenn es darum ging, ihn zu reparieren. Also zog er die Decke weg und sein Shirt hoch. Die Wunde war glatt und schon verschlossen, jedoch nicht gänzlich zu Narbengewebe verwachsen. „Keine Rötungen oder Schwellungen, kein austretendes Wundwasser. Sehr gut. Und dein Bein?“, fragte Natasha und Bucky schob seine Shorts ein wenig hoch, um seinen Oberschenkel zu zeigen. Die Schusswunde dort, war ebenfalls gut verheilt. „Man, manchmal beneide ich euch, um eure Regenerationsrate..“, murmelte sie. Steve lächelte und war glücklich, dass es Bucky wieder besser ging. Nun konnten sie sich um seinen Geist kümmern. Als würde Natasha Gedanken lesen, sagte sie: „Lass uns erst einmal mit den anderen reden.. Wir sollten nichts alleine entscheiden.“. Steve nickte und stand auf. „Bucky, du kannst hier in dem Raum tun und lassen, was du möchtest. Er gehört dir, ebenso wie das Bad. Gehe dich duschen oder auf den Balkon und genieße die frische Luft.“, sagte er und lächelte Bucky an. Zusammen gingen die beiden dann hinaus und schlossen Bucky wieder ein. „Jarvis? Sag doch bitte allen Bescheid, dass wir uns um 11 Uhr im Wohnzimmer treffen.“, sagte Steve, während sie beide in Richtung des genannten Zimmers gingen.“. „Jawohl, Sir.“.

Gegen 11 Uhr waren alle da, mehr oder minder geistig anwesend. Steve stand auf und ging vor dem großen Sofa, auf dem alle saßen, auf und ab. „Wir müssen entscheiden, wie wir mit Bucky weiter vorgehen. Wir wissen nicht mit welchen Absichten er gekommen ist, ob hilfesuchend oder mordend.“. „Er scheint es selbst nicht zu wissen.“, fügte Natasha an. „Genau. Er kann als Schläfer eingesetzt worden sein.“, führte Steve weiter aus. „Das glaube ich nicht, das ist ein viel zu hohes Risiko für Hydra selbst. Wenn er seine Erinnerungen wiedererlangt, wird er sich gegen sie stellen.“, wandte Clint ein. „So oder so, sollten wir seine Erinnerungen wieder ausgraben.“, sagte Wanda und alle anderen nickten zustimmend. „Ich könnte ihn hypnotisieren und ihm Bilder einsetzten, die eurer Vergangenheit entsprechen. Vielleicht bringt ihn das wieder zurück auf den richtigen Weg.“, sagte sie zu Steve. „Das wäre in der Tat ein guter Plan!“, sprach Tony und klatschte in die Hände. Steve war ein guter Captain und wenn seine Mannschaft einstimmig für etwas war, so muss auch er sich beugen. Unsicher seufzte er und nickte. „Alles klar. In der Hoffnung, er fühlt sich deswegen nicht bedroht.“. „Sollen wir ihn wieder fesseln?“, fragte Thor. „Am besten stehst du und Iron Man im Hintergund und wenn Barnes ausrasten sollte, greift ihr schnell ein. Mit Fesseln wird er euch noch weniger trauen und seinen Geist verschließen und ich habe Angst, meine Kräfte würden dann außer Kontrolle raten.“, sagte Wanda besorgt.


	16. Fortschritte

Steve sollte Bucky ins Wohnzimmer bringen, in dem dann nur noch Natasha, er und Wanda sich befanden. Wenn er sitzen würde, würden sich Thor und Iron Man hinter ihn gesellen; der Rest der Mannschaft sollte außerhalb warten. Steve war ziemlich angespannt. Er empfand das immer noch als keine gute Idee, denn das letzte Mal erinnerte er sich auch ohne Hilfe wieder an ihn und ihre Vergangenheit, doch das dauerte und Zeit hatten sie kaum welche. Denn wenn Bucky eine tickende Zeitbombe war, deren Startknopf Hydra besaß, wäre das ein Disaster! Doch diesen Gedanken ließ Steve dann doch etwas lächeln. Jeder hätte Bucky ohne wenn und aber exekutiert. Ihm war nicht zu trauen und er war unberechenbar, das hatte er nun schon des öfteren bewiesen. Doch seine Freunde wussten wie sehr Steve an ihm hang und halfen ihm, seinen besten Freund wieder zurückzuholen, auch wenn sie das in immense Gefahr brachte. Aber als Preis dafür musste er sich seinen Freunden beugen und das tun, was sie verlangten.

Bucky saß auf dem Bett und sah zu, wie die Tür sich schloss, als die Rothaarige und Steve gingen. Er durfte duschen und sich umschauen? Wo war der Hacken? Das alles hier war so luxuriös, das hatte er ansatzweise in Pierces Haus gesehen. Wieso stand ihm das jetzt zu? Vorsichtig setzte er einen Fuß auf den weichen Teppich unter dem Bett und dann den anderen. Das Gefühl, wie die weichen Bommeln durch seine Zehen glitten, ließen ihn erschaudern. Es löste in ihm den Reflex aus, sich an seinen Füßen zu kratzen, was jedoch das unangenehme Gefühl des..juckens? verstärkte. Also rieb er mit der Handfläche über seine Fußinnenflächen, was das Gefühl beruhigte. Er stand auf und ging zur großen Fensterfront. Der Regen hatte aufgehört, doch zusammen mit der Sommerhitze, lag die Stadt vor ihm nun im dichten Nebel. Er war so hoch, dass er auf alles herabblicken konnte und die Menschen sahen aus wie Ameisen. Ihm überkam der Drang tief durchzuatmen, was er dann auch tat. Es war für ihn das erste mal, dass er so gut durchatmen konnte, seine Brust fühlte sich frei und generell alles fühlte sich so leicht und unbeschwert an. Fühlt sich so Freiheit an? Er drehte sich um, sah die Kameras, die ihn verfolgten. Selbst so überwacht fühlte er sich .. frei. Es irritierte ihn, dass sich seine Mundwinkel hoben. Er hatte das nicht oft bei Menschen gesehen, außer wenn er im Schatten agierte, dann sah er Kinder lachen und deren Eltern sie warm anlächeln. Sie wirkten, als würde ihnen gefallen was sie im Moment taten, das sie gerne ihr Leben damit verbrachten im Grünen spazieren zu gehen oder einfach nur miteinander zu reden. Er hatte das nie verstanden, da er es selbst nicht kannte. Ihm kam ein Bild von Steve, als er noch nicht so groß war wie jetzt, in den Kopf, auf dem er lächelte. Direkt hoben sich seine Mundwinkel wieder und er strich mit seinen menschlichen Fingern seine Lippen nach. Anscheinend kannte er Steve Rogers schon von klein an, hatte er ihn schon sein Leben lang observiert? Warum machte ihn sein Lächeln dann.. glücklich? Und er sah aus, wie ein kleines Mädchen, dass an einer Art gefrorener Milch leckte. Der Mensch, Tony Stark?, hatte ihn doch repariert, warum reagierte sein Körper noch so, als wäre er kaputt. Er musste sich unbedingt noch einmal checken lassen.  
Er ging zum Bad, benutzte die Toilette und stand dann entkleidet vor der Dusche. Er zögerte, drehte dann aber die Knöpfe der Dusche und ließ das Wasser herausrauschen. Es war warm. Es durfte nicht warm sein! Das verdiente er nicht. Also drehte er an den Hähnen, bis das Wasser kalt herauskam. Jedoch, als er sich gerade darunter stellen wollte, wurde es wieder warm. „Sergeant Barnes, ich habe das Wasser wärmer gestellt, da Sie in Ihrem Zustand nicht so kalt duschen sollten. Warmes Wasser entspannt Ihre Muskeln besser.“. Bucky sprang aufgrund der Temperaturänderung und der Stimme aus dem Nichts aus der Dusche. Er sah sich um, um zu sehen, wo die Stimme herrührte, sah aber niemanden. Er hatte schon vorher bemerkt, dass die Stimme wohl keinem Körper angehörte, da er seine Präsenz nicht spürte, dennoch erschreckte es ihn. Als nichts mehr kam, schaute er wieder zur Dusche. Er wollte sich nicht ausmahlen, wie seine Bestrafungen nach so vielen vermeintlichen Fehlern aussahen. Aber der Captain sagte ihm, er solle duschen gehen; wenn er an ihn dachte, breitete sich ein warmes Gefühl in seiner Brust aus. Er war wirklich nett, er traute der Sache noch nicht, aber er war so human zu ihm, obwohl er das nicht verdiente. Auch wenn er sich nicht daran erinnert, aber er hatte normal immer eine Mission zu erledigen, die er im Moment wohl vergessen hatte – was seinen Tod bedeuten könnte. Vielleicht war Steve Rogers sein neuer Kommandeur und er sollte auf ihn hören. Also tat er, wie die letzten Stunden auch, das was er sagte und stellte sich unter die Dusche. Das warme Wasser glitt über seinen Körper und er schloss die Augen. So gut fühlte er sich noch nie – glaubte er. Er erinnerte sich an eigentlich noch viel, jedoch nur aus der Zeit von Hydra, als er schon so alt war wie jetzt. Hatte er überhaupt jemals eine Kindheit gehabt oder wurde er schon erwachsen gebaut? Manche Ausschnitte aus seinem Leben waren wie weggebrannt. Vorsichtig öffnete er den Mund, ließ das Wasser in ihn fließen und schluckte. Er trank so fast einen Liter und konnte kaum glauben, dass es ihm mit jeder neuen Aktion immer besser ging. In seinem Höhenflug schnappte er sich eines der vielen Duschgele und rieb sich damit ein. Jetzt roch seine Haut nach dem frischen Obst, dass er morgens gegessen hatte. Schließlich aber stoppte er sich und drehte das Wasser ab, nachdem der ganze Schaum von ihm abgewaschen war. Er nahm das Handtuch von gestern und trocknete sich, ehe er seine Schlafsachen wieder anzog. Er ging wieder in sein Zimmer und setzte sich aufs Bett, wartete.  
Als sich seine Zimmertür öffnete und Steve eintrat, sprang er auf und stellte sich kerzengerade neben das Bett. Steve schaute ihn überrascht an und wusste zuerst nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er war total überrascht, das Bucky ihm nicht wie zuvor auswich, wenn er sich näherte. Er schien ihn wohl als Vorgesetzter sehen. Eigentlich sollte ihn das fröhlicher stimmen, denn er machte Fortschritte und lernte, aber er wollte Bucky nicht mehr herumscheuchen. „Es freut mich zu riechen, dass du geduscht hast. Aber wir sollten dir noch die Zähne putzen und dich anziehen..“, sagte er und deutete aufs Bad. Bucky verstand und ging in das Bad, wartete. Steve hatte aus seinem Kleidersammelsurium Hosen, Shirt, Unterwäsche und Socken mitgebracht. Damit ging er ins Bad, legte die Sachen auf eine Ablage und ging zu Bucky. Er nahm eine der Zahnbürsten, packte sie aus und hielt sie vor Buckys Augen. "Kennst du sowas?", fragte er. Bucky zögerte, schüttelte jedoch dann den Kopf. „Das ist eine Zahnbürste, darauf gebe ich jetzt noch Zahnpasta und damit putzen wir dir die Zähne.“, erklärte Steve und musste ein bisschen Lächeln, als er Buckys verwirrten Blick sah. Er griff sich an den Mund und sah fragend zu Steve. Dieser nickte. „Wenn man das nicht regelmäßig macht, hast du bald keine Zähne mehr..“. Bucky nahm die Bürste entgegen und sah Steve weiterhin verwirrt an. Steve zeigte ihm, wie er sich die Zähne putzen sollte, indem er eine andere auspackte und es ihm vormachte. Es dauerte, bis er den Kniff raushatte, jedoch sah er ein kleines Leuchten in Buckys Augen, als sie fertig waren und er sich mit der Zunge über die Zähne leckte. „Fühlt sich gut an, was?“, fragte Steve. Bucky schaute aber als Antwort nur zur Seite.  
Bucky zog die Sachen an, die ihm gegeben wurden und folgte dem Captain bis zur Tür. Als dieser weiter ging, wusste er nicht, ob er mitgehen sollte. Er öffnete den Mund, um Steve anzuhalten, doch wusste er nicht, wie er ihn ansprechen sollte. „C-Captain?“, fragte er mit leiser und vom ungebrauch sehr rauer Stimme. Steve zuckte zusammen und drehte sich herum. Er sah Bucky an der Tür stehen und wie dieser ihn etwas hilflos anschaute. Ein Grinsen breitete sich in seinem Gesicht aus. „Du kannst mich gerne Steve nennen..und nun komm schon, wir haben noch was vor.“, sagte er. Bucky trat zögerlich hinaus und tapste Steve hinterher. Steve grinste immer noch von Ohr zu Ohr – er musste aufpassen, dass es nicht kreisrund um seinen Kopf ging. Bucky sprach endlich mit ihm, er duschte und seine Augen waren nicht mehr so starr, sondern kleine Funken von Gefühlen schwanken darinnen. Es war zwar nur ein Hauch von ihnen, aber mehr, als Steve zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt erwartet hätte. Aber Bruce sagte ja, dass seine Gehirnaktivität sehr hoch war und er sehr viel lernte. Er versuchte sich immer so gut wie möglich an seine Umgebung anzupassen, um kleinstmöglichen Schaden anzurichten. Was für Steve einen großen Schritt in die richtige Richtung bedeutete.


	17. Neue alte Erinnerungen

Im Wohnzimmer angekommen, war bis auf Wanda und Natasha sonst niemand zu sehen. Steve setzte sich auf die Couch und deutete auf den Platz neben ihn. „Komm her.“. Bucky blieb zögerlich etwas weiter weg stehen und sah zur Couch und dann zu den beiden Frauen. Misstrauen blitzte in seinen Augen auf. Da war doch was faul an der Sache. Er zuckte mit einem Bein, als wollte er einen Schritt zurückgehen, jedoch tat er es nicht. „Wir werden dir keine Schmerzen zufügen, James.“, sagte Wanda mit sanfter Stimme. Sie trat langsam auf ihn zu. „Ich bin Wanda alias Scarlett Witch. Ich kann dir helfen, dir deine Erinnerungen zurück zu bringen.“. Bucky zuckte zurück. „Nicht die von der Zeit bei Hydra, sondern die von deiner Zeit in Brooklyn mit deiner Familie und Steve.“. Da schaute Bucky skeptisch zu ihr. Konnte sie das wirklich? Misstrauisch sah er zu Steve, der ihn anlächelte und ihm immer noch den Platz neben ihn anbot. Vorsichtig schaute er sich in dem Raum um, es gab etliche Möglichkeiten abzuhauen, doch er spürte die Präsenz von mehr als nur den dreien hier im Raum. Da standen wohl Wachen an den Türen, sodass seine Fluchtmöglichkeiten sanken. Jedoch waren noch Möglichkeiten vorhanden, also würde er es versuchen und zur Not abhauen.   
Er ging langsamen Schrittes zur Couch und setzte sich neben Steve, sah mit leerem Blick starr gerade aus. Wanda setzte sich auf die andere Seite von Bucky, während Thor und Iron Man sich hinter die Couch, aber mit angemessenen Abstand gesellten. Steve bemerkte, wie sehr sich Bucky anspannte und die Zähne zusammen biss. Das Knirschen hörte man sogar ziemlich laut. Steve legte die Hand auf seine, die auf dem Oberschenkel lag, und drückte diese sanft. Bucky zuckte mit den Augenlidern und brauchte ein paar Sekunden, ehe er sich traute zu Steve zu schauen und sein Lächeln zu sehen. Wanda wusste, welche Bilder sie als erstes Bucky vorspielen sollte. Sie hob die Hände und roter Rauch wand sich um sie, flossen langsam zu Buckys Kopf und kurz darauf blitzten seine Augen rot auf.  
Der Raum wandelte sich und Bucky fand sich im alten Brooklyn wieder. Er stand in einem winzigen Apartment und vor ihm Steve Rogers, nur ca. 30 Zentimeter kleiner und bestimmt mehr als 50 Kilo leichter, ohne all die Muskeln und die Autorität, die er eigentlich ausstrahlte. Verwirrt sah er sich um, sah aber wieder zu Steve, als er seinen Namen nannte. „Bucky...? Du wolltest mir doch zeigen, wie man tanzt.?“, fragte er ihn, mit großen blauen Augen. Das reichte, dass Bucky zusammenzuckte und sich an den Kopf griff. Schlagartig kam eine Erinnerung zurück, die tief in seinem Kopf brannte.

 

-Flashback-

„Stevie... Eine Frau beeindruckt man am besten mit Charme und Tanz.“, sagte ich, als ich den entnervten Steve auf die Beine zog. „Aber, Buck, ich will das nicht lernen. Ich habe zwei linke Füße, das weißt du doch!“, motzte er, konnte sich aber gegen meinen starken Griff nicht wehren. „Das weiß ich eben nicht, denn du hast mir noch nie gezeigt, wie du tanzt.“, antwortete ich und zog Steve an mich heran. Es war einige Monateher nachdem ich Steve betrunken angefallen hatte. Inzwischen waren die Wogen wieder geglättet, meine Gedanken aber noch vorhanden. Steve fühlte sich zerbrechlich unter meinen Händen an. Ich hatte sogar Angst, dass mein etwas härterer Griff blaue Flecken an seinem Arm hinterließen. Also ließ ich etwas lockerer, nahm seine Hand in meine und den anderen Arm auf Steves Hüfte. So nah waren wir uns seit dem Vorfall nicht mehr gewesen und ich merkte, wie sehr ich es vermisst hatte. Seine Haut so weich, sein Duft so dezent, aber für mich verführerisch und seine großen blauen Augen erst. Ich bemerkte kaum, wie ich in ihnen zu versinken schien, bis Steve sich räusperte. Ein leichter roter Schimmer lag auf seinen Wangen, während er mich fragend ansah. „Leg du deine Hand auf meine Schulter....genau so.“, sagte ich und schaute auf unsere verschränkten Hände. „Und jetzt folge einfach meinen Schritten.“. Ich begann mit einfachen Schritten, es waren keine offiziellen, da ich selbst nie einen Kurs besucht hatte, aber sie kamen bisher immer gut bei den Frauen an.   
Steve bewies wie ungeschickt er doch sein konnte, aber anstatt, dass es mich nervte – meine Geduldsspanne war in etwa so groß, wie die Schamhaare eines Neugeborenen – fand ich das einfach nur unglaublich niedlich. Ich konnte das den ganzen Abend lang machen, was auch der Fall war. Etwa gegen 12 Uhr nachts, ließ Steve seine Arme von mir ab. „Das bringt doch nichts..Ich bin einfach nicht dafür gemacht...“, jammerte er und sah bedrückt zu Boden. „Nicht aufgeben, Stevie. So kenne ich dich gar nicht! Wir üben morgen weiter.“, sagte ich voller Elan und ertappte mich dabei, wie ich einfach nur seine Nähe genießen wollte.

 

-Gegenwart-

„........Bucky? Hey, Bucky!“, rief jemand aus weiter Ferne und angesprochener spürte ein paar Hände auf sich, die ihn sanft schüttelten. Er saß wieder auf der Couch und starrte mit aufgerissenen Augen den Boden vor sich an. Als er merkte, dass er wieder in der Realität war, zuckte er stark zusammen und sah sich verwirrt um. Seine Muskeln und sein Metallarm waren angespannt und bereit, wenn etwas passieren sollte, doch es geschah nichts. Ein – für ihn inzwischen – normal großer Steve, schaute ihn mit den selben großen blauen Augen an, wie eben in der Szene. „Wa-?“, stammelte er leise und sah zu Wanda neben sich. „Hat es funktioniert? Was hast du gesehen?“, fragte Steve, der seine Hände immer noch auf Bucky hatte. Mit immer noch offenem Mund sah er wieder zu Steve und dann auf dessen Arme. „Oh..“, murmelte Steve und nahm sie von ihm. Bucky musste sich erst einmal sortieren, wusste aber dann nicht, was er sagen sollte. „Wa-was ist passiert?“, fragte er mit leiser, rauer Stimme und sah wieder zu Wanda. „Steve hat mir erzählt, dass du ihm unbedingt das Tanzen beibringen wolltest, damit er besser bei Frauen ankam. Er hat mir eure gemeinsame Wohnung beschrieben und ich habe dir das Bild in den Kopf gesetzt. Hast du denn mehr gesehen, als nur die kurze Szene, als Steve dich fragte, ob du ihm nicht das Tanzen beibringen wolltest?“, fragte Wanda interessiert. „Steve war zu tollpatschig, um meinen Schritten zu folgen..“, murmelte Bucky nach ein paar Sekunden der Stille. Steves Augen leuchteten auf, kleine Tränen der Freude formten sich in ihnen und er musste sich zurückhalten, um Bucky nicht gleich in seine Arme zu reißen. „Das stimmt! Meine zwei linken Füße sind einfach nicht dafür gemacht!“, lachte er und konnte seine Freude kaum verstecken. Bucky wusste immer noch nicht, was das sollte, aber die Szene kam ihm so vertraut vor, ist das wirklich geschehen? Sie wirkte wirklich wie ein Teil von ihm.  
Wanda setzte wieder an, um ihm ein neues Bild zu zeigen. Diesmal lag Steve krank im Bett, eingehüllt von mehreren Decken und Pullovern. Jedesmal beim Luft holen rasselte seine Lunge bedrohlich und er musste husten. „B-Bucky..ha-hast du..mei-ne..Medi-Medizin?“, fragte er, mit Pausen voller Husten dazwischen. Das Bild wandelte sich wieder in eine echt wirkende Szenerie um.

 

-Flashback-

Im Winter war Steve oft krank und es wurde mit den Jahren immer schlimmer. Ich hatte jedesmal Angst, dass es nun das Ende sein würde. Sarah Rogers ließ mich nie zu ihm, wenn er krank war, denn sie wollte, dass er Ruhe hatte und viel schlief. Aber so starben die Menschen doch am ehesten. Als ich mal wieder von ihr nach Hause geschickt wurde, weil Steves Atem in seinen Lungen zu rasseln begann, wartete ich die paar Stunden, bis die Sonne untergegangen war und das Licht im Haus gelöscht wurde. Steves Zimmer war im ersten Stock, was noch einfach zu erklettern war. Also versuchte ich mich so leise wie möglich an der Regenrinne hinaufzuhangeln und zückte oben angekommen mein Taschenmesser, das ich immer dabei hatte. So hebelte ich das einfach verglaste Fenster auf und zwang mich hindurch. Schnell, um die Wärme im Raum zu behalten, schloss ich das Fenster wieder und ging leise und vorsichtig, damit keine Dielen knarzten, zu Steves Bett. „B-buck-y?“, kam es krächzend aus der Ecke des Raumes. „Hey, Stevie..“, sagte ich und konnte meine große Sorge nicht verbergen. Doch Steve war schon zu schwach, um mir wie immer zu sagen, dass es ihm gut ginge und ich mir keine Sorgen um ihn machen sollte. Der Raum war trotz geschlossener Fenster und der Elektro-Heizung ziemlich kalt. Man konnte das nasse Holz riechen, dass allmählich zu schimmeln begann – kein Wunder, dass Steve an Asthma litt, aber ein Haus war schon Luxus genug. Steve war dick in Pullovern und Decken eingepackt, doch da er selbst wenig Wärme produzierte, brachte das wenig. Im Alter von 12 Jahren, brachten wir eine Tradition heraus. Ich schlich mich nachts in das Haus, wenn Steve krank war und legte mich zu ihm ins Bett, um ihm warm zu halten. Denn ich selbst war eine lebende Heizung, wandelte meine ganze Energie in Wärme um. Steve rückte schon einmal Richtung Wand, gefolgt von einem schweren Hustenanfall. Jetzt musste ich schnell handeln, denn ich hörte schon die schnellen Schritte von Sarah, die auf das Zimmer zusteuerten. Ich krabbelte unter die dicken Decken und zog sie über meinen Kopf. Just in dem Moment kam Sarah herein und schaltete das Licht an. „Steven? Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte sie. „A-alles okay, M-ma...“, krächzte Steve. „Ma-mach das Licht...bi-bitte aus. Sch-schlafen..“. Sarah gab ein verzweifeltes Seufzen von sich. „Gute Nacht, mein Schatz. Morgen wird hoffentlich alles wieder besser sein..“, sagte sie und schaltete das Licht aus. Als die Tür zuging, steckte ich meinen Kopf oben heraus und japste nach Luft. „Sie sollte doch inzwischen wissen, dass deine Lungenentzündungen nicht so einfach fortgehen..“, murmelte ich besorgt und zog mein Oberteil aus. Dann zog ich Steve zu mir an die Brust. Er lag mit dem halben Oberkörper auf mir, sodass seine Brust ausreichend gewärmt wurde. Ich zuppelte etwas an seinen Pullovern herum, bis sie ausgezogen waren – natürlich lag die Decke noch auf uns – und legte sich dann wieder ausgebreitet auf seinen Rücken und unter seinen Bauch. Haut muss auf Haut liegen, damit die menschliche Wärme auch was brachte, die Pullover dienten zur Isolation, damit die Wärme auch da blieb, wo sie sein sollte. Ich wärmte noch meine Hände auf, ehe ich sie unter die Pullover auf Steves Rücken legte und in Lungenhöhe seinen Rücken massierte. Um seine Atmung zu unterstützen, bewegte ich meine Handballen am Rücken auf und ab. Ein paar Minuten später spürte ich schon, wie sich Steves Atmung beruhigte und das Rasseln etwas leiser wurde. „Besser als je-jede Medizin..“, nuschelte Steve auf meiner Brust und dämmerte allmählich weg. Ich musste lächeln und schlief auch irgendwann ein.  
Am nächsten Morgen wurde ich von alleine wach. Das war ungewöhnlich, normal weckten mich Sarahs Schritte, doch irgendwie war mir kalt. Nein, da lag etwas kaltes neben mir. Ich schaute an mir herunter, um zu sehen, wie es Steve ging und leere, tote Augen starrten mich an. Schreiend setzte ich mich im Bett auf. „STEVE!!! STEEEEVE!“. Tränen rollten meine Wangen herunter, als ich den leblosen Körper in meine Arme nahm und versuchte, einen Puls zu fühlen, obwohl ich wusste, dass es zu spät war. „Mörder!“, zischte Sarah neben mir, die wie aus dem Nichts erschienen war. Schluchzend sah ich sie an. „SO HILF MIR DOCH!!“. Doch sie half mir nicht, starrte mich nur mit bösem Blick an und zischte weiter. „Mörder, Mörder, Mörder, Mörder...“. Ich hob Steve auf meine Arme und rannte aus dem Zimmer und befand mich auf einmal mitten in der Stadt wieder. „HALLO? Ich brauch einen Arzt..bitte, bitte helft mir!!“, rief ich wieder und sah mich um, doch die Stadt wirkte wie leergefegt. Auf einmal bewegte sich der Körper in meinen Armen. Hoffnungsvoll sah ich herunter, doch Steves Augen sahen immer noch leer und tot aus. Doch seine Lippen bewegten sich. „Sieh dich um. Sie alle hast du getötet. Das kann ich dir nie verzeihen, Bucky.“. Ich sah auf und um mich herum lagen Leichen, hunderte, tausende von Leichen. Alle die ich als Winter Soldier getötet hatte und sie alle zischten: „Mörder, Mörder, Mörder...“. „Was rede ich da. Mein Bucky ist längst tot. Du missbrauchst seine menschliche Hülle, Winter Soldier!“.


	18. James Buchanan Barnes

-Gegenwart-

Bucky kam wieder zur Besinnung, als sechs starke Arme ihn versuchten von Wanda herunter zu bekommen. Seine Metallhand lag um ihre Kehle und drückte fest zu. Vor Schreck zuckte er zurück, schlug die Arme von Thor, Iron Man und Steve von sich und krabbelte in die nächste Ecke. Wanda holte tief Luft und hielt sich ihren Hals. Mit Todesangst starrte sie ihn an.  
Bucky starrte ebenso voller Angst zurück, zog sich dann aber die Arme über den Kopf und vergrub ihn in seinen angezogenen Knien. Sein Körper zuckte und zitterte heftig und seine Atmung ging viel zu schnell. Trotzdem fühlte es sich an, als würde er ersticken und versuchte nach noch mehr Luft zu schnappen. „Er hyperventiliert! Hol mir Bruce, Jarvis!“, rief Tony, der immer noch voll ausgerüstet im Raum stand. Bruce kam direkt danach angerannt und beugte sich zu Bucky herunter. Er zog seinen Kopf hoch und versuchte eine Beatmungspumpe an seinen Mund zu halten, doch Bucky holte mit seinem metallischen Arm aus und schlug ihn gegen die Wand. Bevor Bruce grün vor Wut wurde, ging Steve dazwischen. Er kniete sich vor Bucky und sprach ruhig auf ihn ein. „Bucky, alles ist gut. Du bist hier in Sicherheit. Was auch immer du gesehen hast, es ist nicht wahr.“. „Doch, das ist es..“, keuchte Bucky und sah in Steves Augen. Die gleichen blauen Augen, wie in seinen Erinnerungen schauten ihn an, doch waren sie voller Leben und Mitgefühl. Sie beruhigten ihn und so kam er langsam wieder zu Atem. „Was hast du gesehen?“, fragte ihn Steve nach ein paar Minuten. „All eure Versuche Bucky Barnes aus mir herauszuholen sind sinnlos. Dein ehemaliger Freund ist tot. Er ist damals im Schnee gestorben, aus seinem Körper wurde eine Kampfmaschine gebaut.“, zischte Bucky. Steve trafen die Worte, wie ein Schlag in die Weichteile.  
Thor und Iron Man schoben den paralysierten Steve bei Seite und packten Bucky an den Armen. Sie brachten ihn zurück in sein Zimmer und schlossen ihn ein. Als sie zurück ins Wohnzimmer kamen, saß Wanda mit einem Tee auf der Couch, zusammen mit Natasha, Bruce war verschwunden und Steve immer noch an der selben Stelle wie vorher. Er starrte die Wand an und sagte eine Weile lang nichts. Tony, der sich aus seiner Rüstung geschält hatte, räusperte sich. „Das ging wohl nach hinten los... Wir müssen uns etwas einfallen lassen, ohne dass wir Bucky dabei zu Nahe treten..oder wir fesseln ihn wirklich.“. „Das verschlimmert das ganze nur..“, erwiderte Natasha und hatte die Stirn in Falten gelegt. „Sein Trauma ist zu groß, als dass ihm die alten Erinnerungen zurück auf eine gute Spur bringen würden..“. „Aber bei dem ersten Mal hatte es doch geklappt, wieso nicht beim zweiten?!“, meldete sich Steve zu Wort und sah verzweifelt zu Natasha. „Er sagte damals zu mir, er erinnert sich an all seine Opfer.“, sprach Tony. Jeder zuckte zusammen. Er hatte nicht mehr über die Situation geredet, da sie die beinhaltet, in der der Winter Soldier seine Eltern ermordete. „Können wir nicht diese Erinnerungen löschen, damit seine Traumata nicht getriggert werden?“, fragte er zu Bruce, der wieder den Raum betrat. Er wirkte ruhig und gelassen. „Ich würde seinem Gehirn nicht mehr Schaden antun, außer ihr wollt, dass er menschlich noch mehr verkrüppelt..“.  
„Ich..ich brauche Ruhe.“, sagte Steve, stand auf und ging. Sam, der ebenfalls den Raum betreten hatte und die Situation mitbekommen hatte, sah ihm traurig hinterher. „Wir werden Steve verlieren, wenn wir Barnes verlieren..“, sagte er und Natasha nickte zustimmend. Sie mussten sich was einfallen lassen.

Bucky, der vor der Fensterfront in seinem Zimmer stand, war mehr als nur verwirrt. Die ganzen unbekannten Gefühle, die ihn vorhin erreicht hatten, war ihm einfach zu viel. Er konnte sie nicht deuten, außer die Panik, die er verspürte, als er seine Mordopfer sah. Was schon unnormal genug war, denn sonst waren ihm die Menschen egal gewesen.  
Steve und er kannten sich wohl schon sehr lange, doch damals sah er anders aus, kleiner, gebrechlicher – aber nicht unbekannt. Wenn er so an den alten Steve dachte, hatte er das Bedürfnis ihn vor all dem Bösen in der Welt zu beschützen. Doch jetzt war er groß und stark und brauchte keinen Beschützer mehr. Vielleicht war es ihm deswegen damals bestimmt gewesen, zu sterben, er brauchte ihn nicht mehr. Das Gefühl des Fallens und der harte eisige Aufschlag danach war ihm in seinen Träumen bekannt, doch wusste er bis vorhin nicht, dass ihm das wirklich widerfahren war. Er sagte das vorhin rein aus Reflex zu Steve. Machten sich seine Erinnerungen nun selbst auf den Weg? Er hoffte es, denn es wirkte, als wäre seine – wäre ihre Vergangenheit eine schöne gewesen.   
Bucky legte seine linke Hand ans Fensterglas und lehnte die Stirn dagegen. „Vorher war ich namenlos, aber ich wusste wer ich war. Nun habe ich einen Namen und weiß nicht mehr, wer ich bin.“, murmelte er und spürte, wie seine Wangen nass wurden. Er wischte sich die Tränen weg und sah auf seine metallische Hand. Er strich mit der rechten über diese und fühlte die einzelnen Gelenke und Windungen nach. Viel spürte er mit der Prothese nicht, was hinderlich beim Kämpfen wäre, aber ein bisschen schon, da er sonst seine Kraft nicht einschätzen könnte. Er muss wissen, wie schwer die Waffen sind, mit welcher Kraft er zuschlug und wie er das Messer zwischen den Fingern bewegen musste. Normalerweise wäre dort kein Arm mehr, aber er wusste nicht, ob er deswegen froh oder hasserfüllt sein sollte. Alles änderte sich im Moment. Er war nicht mehr der Winter Soldier, nicht James Buchanan Barnes, war keine gefühlslose Kampfmaschine mehr, aber weitaus zu unemotional für einen Menschen. Es ging ihm hier auf jedenfall besser und vielleicht würden die Avengers ihn wieder etwas menschlicher machen, aber mit den Erinnerungen daran, was er alles getan hatte, würde er nie ganz Mensch werden.  
Er setzte sich auf das Bett und ließ sich nach hinten fallen. „Steve..“, murmelte er. Bei den Gedanken an den neu gewonnenen Erinnerungen, wurde ihm warm. Sie beide haben sich wohl sehr nah gestanden und er war dabei, als er - Bucky - gestorben ist. Er schloss die Augen und versuchte zwanghaft an früher zu denken. Verschwommene Bilder tauchten vor seinen Augen auf. Steve war schon gedoped mit dem Serum und sie standen in einer Art Kneipe. Er redete mit einer Frau mit rot bemalten Lippen. Mehr als dass Bucky die Bilder sah, schwamm ein leichter Anflug von Gefühlen mit, was aber für ihn wie eine Tsunamiwelle wirkte. Leicht runzelte er die Stirn und fing an die Gedanken zu deuten. Wenn er an diese roten Lippen dachte und wie große blaue Augen sie anschauten, wollte er diese Frau einfach nur wegstupsen, er wollte nicht, dass Steve sie so anschaute. Noch weniger wollte er, dass diese Frau so nah bei ihm stand. Vielleicht konnte er mit Aufmerksamkeit die Blicke der beiden voneinander trennen, also brabbelte sein damaliges Ich los. Doch egal, was er sagte, die beiden hatten nur Augen für sich. Aber er wollte nicht, dass Steve jemanden so anschaute... er sollte ihn so anschauen.  
Fetzen von Streitigkeiten kamen ihm in den Sinn. Doch er verspürte damals dabei selten Wut, eher Belustigung und diese Wärme, wenn er sowieso immer an Steve dachte, nur vermehrt. Sie stritten und beleidigten sich wohl auf alle Art und Weisen und zu jeder Situation, doch selbst Steve, der meistens dabei böse, enttäuscht oder wütend schaute, hatte noch eine gewisse Wärme im Blick. Die Wärme war immer noch da, fiel ihm gerade auf, immer wenn er ihn anschaute. Er sah Steve unter sich liegen und weit unter ihnen beiden Wasser. Steve war rot blau geschwollen im Gesicht und er hatte seine silberne Faust über ihm erhoben. Er erkannte tiefe Trauer und diese Wärme in seinem Blick wieder. Diese Szene war, wie so ziemlich alle, ihm nicht bekannt. Er wusste, dass er schon einmal den Auftrag hatte Steve Rogers zu töten, aber dachte, er wäre überwältigt worden. Das wurde er auch, aber nicht von Steve, sondern von seinen aufkommenden Gefühlen - von Bucky. Damals hatte er sich auch erinnert und hatte ihn nicht töten können – hatte ihn auch aus dem Wasser gerettet.   
Bucky starrte mit großen Augen die Decke über sich an. „Deswegen haben sie mich gelöscht..ich habe mich erinnert...“, murmelte er. Das war im Moment alles so viel, zu viel. „Mein Name ist James Bucky Barnes, habe als Soldat im zweiten Weltkrieg gekämpft und Steve Rogers ist mein bester Freund..“. Erschöpft von den geistigen Meilenschritten, merkte er nicht, wie er einschlief.


	19. Freiraum

Steve saß ebenfalls auf seinem Bett und schaute Bucky auf dem Fernseher zu. Er hörte alles, was er sagte. Bei dem letzten Satz musste er lächeln. Seiner Mimik nach zu urteilen grub er in der Vergangenheit und fand Anhaltspunkte. Vielleicht war Wanda der Anstoß für sein Gehirn, dass es sich wieder nach und nach zusammen setzte. Wohl aber hatte er recht, er ist äußerlich zwar Bucky, aber innerlich nicht mal annähernd. Ob er jemals wieder zu seinem Bucky werden könnte? Den, den er überalles geliebt hatte? Er konnte nicht leugnen, dass er sich zu diesem neuen Bucky nicht auch hingezogen fühlt, aber er sah nun mal aus wie sein alter Bucky und dieser sah nun aber auch wirklich wirklich wirklich gut aus. Nicht ohne Grund standen die Frauen bei ihm an. Steve erinnerte sich an einen Tag, als die beiden in ein öffentliches Freibad gingen. Bucky bekam von dem stark gechlorten Wasser immer ziemlich trockene Haut und musste sich danach immer mit einer Fettcreme einreiben, da er sie sich nachts sonst wundkratzte. Zusätzlich war er in der Sonne eingeschlafen und hatte tierischen Sonnenbrand, weswegen er Steve bat ihn einzucremen. Steve wurde schon ein wenig rot, wenn er Bucky mit seinem sonnengebräunten, muskulösen Körper sah, aber dann auch noch anfassen, da war Körper und Geisteskontrolle gefragt.  
Steve merkte, wie sich seine Hosen um die Lendengegend spannte. Er sah an sich herunter und sein Penis stupste in dem Moment nach Aufmerksamkeit. Das kommt, wenn man keinen Sex hat und zu gläubig ist um zu ornanieren. Wobei er mitbekommen hatte, dass das heutzutage was ganz natürliches sei. Die Welt hatte sich in der Richtung so sehr verändert. Selbst Homo-, Bi-, Transsexuelle und was es nicht noch alles gab, waren nichts aufregendes mehr. Steve dachte zurück an die Situation, als Bucky ihm einen geblasen hatte und sein Penis ächzte. Was wenn sie in der modernen Zeit aufgewachsen wären? Wären sie dann zusammen gekommen? Ach was denkst du da, Bucky hat sich damals nur das eine mal für dich interessiert, weil er frustriert von seiner Freundin und sturzbetrunken war.., sagte er gedanklich zu sich selbst und drückte sich seine Händen in den Schoß. Diese nervige Erektion war aber auch nicht unter zu kriegen. 

Nachdem Steve dann kalt duschen war, um sich abzulenken, ging er in die Küche, in der Sam auf einem Hocker an der Frühstücksbar saß. Er wollte Bucky und sich etwas zu Essen zubereiten und durchforstete den Kühlschrank nach eben solchen Dingen. „Gehts dir etwas besser, Steve?“, fragte Sam und beobachtete ihn besorgt. „Ehrlich gesagt, ja. Auch wenn das eben ziemlich hart war für Bucky, so hat es ihm einen wortwörtlichen Denkanstoß gegeben. Er erinnert sich anscheinend selbstständig an ehemalige Situationen..“, erwiderte er und stellte einen Topf mit Wasser auf den Herd. Er hatte keine Lust groß zu kochen und Nudeln mit Soße würden wohl reichen. Er gab gehackte Tomaten in einen kleinen Topf, zusammen mit frischem Basilikum, Pfeffer und Salz und erhitzte alles. „Sam gesellte sich zu ihm und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Es freut mich zu sehen, dass du wieder am Leben teil nimmst. Ich hatte schon Angst, wir würden dich in den Depressionen verlieren..“. Er setzte eine kleine Pause. „Du weißt ja, ich habe mal Kriegsopfer, Veteranen und sowieso paranoide Menschen betreut. Ich habe schon viel gesehen, aber du bist was Barnes angeht ein echt besonders harter Fall. Du hast schon erzählt, dass ihr ja beste Freunde wart und eigentlich alles miteinander erlebt habt..“. „Worauf willst du hinaus?“, fragte Steve und drehte sich zu Sam herum. „Nun ja..du stimmst im Moment dein Leben auf ihn ab. Alles dreht sich nur um ihn, es gibt auch anderes hier auf der Welt. Klar, braucht er im Moment besondere Fürsorge, doch solltest du ihm seinen Raum zum entfalten lassen. Du kennst doch den Spruch: Es ist wie mit dem Pupsen – mit zu viel Druck kommt nur Scheiße dabei heraus.“. Der Spruch ließ Steve auflachen. „Hahaha, da magst du wohl recht haben. Aber...Bucky ist meine Welt..“. Steve wusste, dass sich das sehr nach mehr als Freundschaft anhörte, doch er wusste, dass er Sam vertrauen konnte. Er würde ihn deswegen nicht hänseln, wenn er es so auffassen würde. „Dennoch-“. „Ja, ich werde ihm seinen Freiraum lassen..“, unterbrach er ihn und lächelte sanft. Sam hatte ja recht. Er wollte nur helfen, aber manchmal zerstörte man damit mehr, als das man half.  
Als das Wasser kochte, ließ er die Nudeln in den Topf gleiten und stellte den Timer auf der Eieruhr. „Willst du auch ein paar Nudeln?“, fragte er Sam und winkte mit der halb leeren Packung. „Ach, wenn du schon so fragst.“, erwiderte dieser mit einem Grinsen. Steve ließ Sam eine Portion da und ging mit den anderen beiden wieder den Gang herunter. Er stand eine kurze Zeit vor Buckys Tür und überlegte. Er solle ihm seinen Raum lassen, also stellte er seinen eigenen Teller in sein Zimmer und ging mit dem anderen wieder zu Buckys Tür, klopfte an und tippte dann den Code ein um einzutreten. Bucky, der gerade noch gedöst hatte, setzte sich schlagartig auf. „'Tschuldigung, ich wollte dich nicht wecken.“. Bucky blinzelte mit müden Augen, schüttelte aber den Kopf, als wolle er sagen, dass es nicht schlimm sei. Er war also wieder verstummt. Steve seufzte innerlich und stellte den noch heißen Teller auf den Tisch neben sich ab. „Hier, Mittagessen. Wenn du noch mehr möchtest, sprich einfach in die Kameras. Guten Apettit.“, wünschte er ihm und verließ den Raum wieder. 

Bucky starrte auf den Teller. Der Geruch, der von diesem aufstieg umgarnte seine Nase wundervoll. Er stand auf, streckte sich und nahm den Teller auf. Draußen herrschte inzwischen wunderschönes Sommerwetter, die Regenwolken waren verschwunden und warme Sonnenstrahlen reflektierten an den Möbeln auf dem Balkon. Er ging zur Schiebetür, öffnete diese und trat heraus. Ein recht kräftiger Wind, ließ seine Haare in alle Richtungen wehen und er musste den Teller abstellen, um sich die Haare wieder aus den Augen zu streichen. Es war wunderschön und friedlich so hoch über New York. Alle Balkone hier auf der Etage waren miteinander verbunden, jedoch hatte jeder seine eigenen Möbel. Also setzte er sich in den Terrassensessel und nahm das Essen auf seinen Schoß. Mit der Gabel spießte er einige Nudeln auf und probierte sie vorsichtig. Köstlich!! Der Teller war schnell verputzt, doch auch wenn die Portion recht wenig aussah, machte sie doch wirklich satt. Allmählich fühlte er sich schlecht, weil er viel aß, aber nicht trainierte. Zudem kribbelte sein Körper voller zugenommener Energie, die er nicht wirklich rausgelassen hatte.  
Er stellte also den Teller auf den Tisch vor sich und ging runter auf den Boden. Mit ein paar Liegestütz war das ganze nicht getan, denn durch das Serum ging da viel viel mehr. Es resultierte in mehr als in 3 Stunden Training, bis er außer Atem mit allen Vieren von sich gestreckt auf dem Boden des Balkons lag und blinzelnd in den Nachmittagshimmel schaute. Er fühlte sich schon um Meilen besser, doch sein Magen knurrte wieder. „Sergeant Barnes, ich gebe Mr. Rogers Meldung, dass sie etwas essen wollen..“, sagte Jarvis, bevor Bucky überhaupt darüber nachdenken konnte, dass er Essen brauchte, um sein Bedürfnis zu stillen. Er sagte dazu nichts, so kam er wenigstens nicht in die Bredouille selbst fragen zu müssen.  
Er lag immer noch auf dem Boden und ließ die Sonne seine Haut bräunen, als diesmal Sam mit Essen ankam. „Zum Glück hat Steve vorhin für mindestens 10 Leute gekocht.“, sagte er und stellte den Teller neben den leeren auf den Balkontisch. Bucky stand schon wieder, was Sam erschrecken ließ, da er gar nicht gehört hatte, wie dieser aufgestanden war. „Man, du musst mir echt beibringen, wie man so leise sein kann..“, murmelte er und lachte daraufhin. Bucky bemerkte, dass Sam ihm noch nicht ganz traute. Er hatte in Messer in seiner Tasche und seine Muskeln waren zum Verteidigen angespannt. Bucky setzte sich auf den Stuhl vor ihm und begann zu Essen. „Danke..“, brachte er leise hervor und schaute zu Sam und dem Teller vor sich. „Keine Ursache..“, erwiderte Sam und setzte sich ihm gegenüber. Als der Teller leer war und Bucky sichtlich befriedigter, setzte Sam an, wofür er eigentlich hier war. „Ich weiß, es ist dir im Moment alles sehr viel, obwohl du alles besser verarbeitest als jeder andere Mensch – ist wohl das Serum. Ich habe mal mit Veteranen zusammen gearbeitet und habe versucht ihnen zu helfen mit dem Gedanken umzugehen, dass sie Schuld am Tod vieler Menschen sind. Wenn du also reden möchtest, dann sag Bescheid. Ich muss dir aber ehrlich gestehen, ich mache das vorrangig für Steve, nicht für dich. Er ist ein psychisches Frack und hängt mit all seinem Herzen an dir. Das heißt, wenn du heilst, heilt er auch und wenn du zerbrichst, zerbricht er uns ebenfalls..“. Bucky nickte und sah nachdenklich zu Boden. „Mir macht eher der Gedanke Angst, dass mir meine Missionen immer egal waren. Klar, nachts haben sie mich immer verfolgt, aber tagsüber waren sie stumm – es gab wichtigeres. Doch inzwischen kommt auch tagsüber all die Schuld hoch und das von so vielen. Die Zahl würdet ihr mir nicht glauben..“, sagte Bucky und seufzte schwer. „Wir haben die Zahl gesehen...dennoch unvorstellbar, da hast du Recht. Mit dem Erwachen deiner Gefühle, kommt leider auch so etwas zu Tage und dagegen kann man nichts machen. Daher biete ich dir meine Hilfe an.“. „Die einzige Hilfe dabei wäre, das Zurückdrehen der Zeit, damit ich mich daranhindern kann, sie alle zu töten. Damit Hydra mich getötet hätte, weil ich ungehorsam war.“. Sam hörte ihm mit gerunzelter Stirn zu. „Selbstjustiz ist nicht immer die Lösung aller Dinge und die Zeit kann man sowieso nicht zurück drehen..“, sagte er daraufhin und lächelte entschuldigend. „Sorry, dir das so zu sagen.“. Buckys Mundwinkel hoben sich ein bisschen und er sah zu Sam. „Wäre ja sonst zu einfach..“. Es trat eine kurze Pause ein, in der niemand was sagte, bis Bucky wiederholt das Wort ergriff. „Du solltest dich erst einmal um Steve kümmern... er sollte lernen, dass ich nicht wieder zu seinem Bucky werde, egal ob ich mich wieder an unsre frühere Zeit erinnere. Ich nehme seinen Namen und seine Identität an, aber mehr auch nicht...dafür müsstet ihr mir ein paar viele Erinnerungen wieder herauslöschen.“. „Das hatten wir vor, aber Bruce meinte, dass du danach wohl ganz zu Grunde gehen würdest. Ein Superhirn macht auch nicht alles mit.“, erwiderte Sam und strich sich über den Hinterkopf. „Cap ist ein großer Sturkopf, er muss mit der Zeit lernen, dass er 'seinen Bucky' nicht wiederbekommt.“. Mit den Worten stand er auf, zwinkerte Barnes zu und ging mit den Worten: „Vergiss nicht, was ich dir angeboten habe..“.


	20. Menschliche Nähe

Captain America kam mit Iron Man und Hawkeye erst spät in der Nacht wieder zurück. Sie hatten einen leicht nervigen Einsatz mit einer Einbrecherbande, die sich von der Polizei einfach nicht schnappen ließ. Sie waren flink und gerissen und es dauerte, bis sie alle Ratten geschnappt hatten. Doch es tat Steve gut auf andere Gedanken zu kommen und er ließ sich erschöpft und geduscht in sein Bett fallen. Ihm fielen schon fast die Augen zu, doch er schaffte noch zu sagen: „Jarvis?“, mehr brauchte er nicht, dass Jarvis den Fernseher mit der Live-Aufnahme von Buckys Zimmer einschaltete. Bucky war wach, er hatte einen Laptop auf seinem Schoß und durch die Mikrofone in den Kameras hörte er, dass er sich Dokumentarfilme von der Vergangenheit anschaute. Hydra hatte ihm wohl die neue Technologie schon gelehrt. Erschöpft fielen ihm die Augen zu und er schlief fest bis weit in den nächsten Tag.  
Den nächsten Tag ließ Steve Bucky ebenfalls in Ruhe, es fiel ihm zwar sehr schwer, doch er schaffte es sich mit Training und Natasha, die ihn zum Shoppen für Kleider für Bucky entführte, abzulenken. Am Abend brachte Natasha Bucky die Klamotten und nahm ihn mit ins Wohnzimmer, da sie alle etwas zu Essen bestellt hatten und Steve sie darum gebeten hatte, damit er sich nicht zu sehr wie ein Gefangener fühlte. Es gab asiatisch und Bucky beäugte das Essen etwas kritisch. Es roch zwar sehr gut, aber außergewöhnlich. Nach einem vorsichtigen Bissen, entschied er, dass es ihm sehr gut schmeckte und aß gleich drei Portionen – zum Glück bestellte Jarvis immer die doppelte Menge. Steve bemerkte, wie Bucky sichtlich entspannt war. Es tat ihm gut, dass die Aufmerksamkeit endlich mal nicht bei ihm lag, sondern sich alle eher darum stritten, welchen Film sie später schauen sollten. „Ich bin immer noch für einen Harry Potter-Marathon!“, erklärte sich Clint mit vollem Mund. „Ach komm schon, Robin Hood, dann sitzten wir aber noch übermorgen am Fernseher, sooft wie unser Wannabe-Gott hier den Film pausiert, weil er mal wieder etwas nicht rafft.“, sagte Tony und ignorierte Thors bösen Blick. „Wie wäre es, wenn unsre beiden Opas hier entscheiden würden..“, sagte Natasha und blickte Bucky und Steve an. „Oh, ich habe keine Ahnung von Filmen..“, sagte Bucky leise und gab das Wort an Steve weiter, doch bevor dieser was sagen konnte, fiel Tony ihm ins Wort. „Nein, stopp! Der will wieder etwas laaaaangweilig geschichtliches oder moralisches schauen...“. „Schreiben wir doch einfach ein paar Filme auf und James entscheidet, welchen wir schauen.“, sagte Wanda ruhig in die Runde. Alle stimmten zu und legten Bucky eine Liste vor die Nase. Bucky nebenbei gesagt, bemerkte, wie er den Namen 'James' nicht wirklich mochte, denn er fand, dass er nicht zu ihm passte. Aber es war nun einmal sein Name. Sein Spitzname 'Bucky', den Steve ihn immer gab, gefiel ihm besser, auch wenn er eigentlich noch weniger zu ihm passte. Der viel zu süß klingende Spitzname war ein krasser Kontrast zu seiner Figur als Winter Soldier, aber vielleicht war es gerade das, was ihm so sehr daran gefiel. Es ließ ihn merken, dass er wie alle anderen doch nur ein Mensch war.

Liste:  
• Herr der Ringe 1-3  
• Star Wars 1-7 (gestrichen)  
• Harry Potter 1-6.2 (gestrichen)  
• Kill Bill  
• Vom Winde verweht  
• The Expendables  
• Shining  
• Ben Hur  
• Spiel mir das Lied vom Tod  
• Clockwork Orange  
• Alien 1-4  
• König der Löwen  
• Hannibal Lecter  
• Titanic  
• Matrix 1-3

Bucky bekam zu jedem der Filme eine kurze Beschreibung, sodass er sich leichter entscheiden konnte. Zwar war er wie Steve interessiert an der Vergangenheit und was passiert war, als er von der Außenwelt abgeblockt war, doch konnte er dies im Internet nachlesen. Und außerdem hatte er das Gefühl, er müsse das tun, was gegen Steve ging – rein aus Neckerei. „Shining klingt für den Anfang interessant..“, murmelte er und erfreute sich an den verschiedenen Reaktionen der Runde. Steve für seinen Teil verdrehte die Augen und Sam grinste ihn an. „Ich weiß, wer heute Nacht wieder nicht schlafen kann, der kleine Schisser..“. Daraufhin bekam er kräftig einen Boxschlag an die Schulter. Bucky lächelte leicht und musste sich zugestehen, dass er sich auf den Abend freute. Es würde ihn hoffentlich von seinen Gedanken ablenken.  
Nachdem das Geschirr in die Spülmaschine und das restliche Essen in den Kühlschrank gebracht worden war, setzten sie sich alle auf die Couch, während Jarvis die große Leinwand herunterrollte und den Film in den Beamer lud. Bis auf Steve waren alle entspannt, redeten während dem Film leise miteinander oder knusperten Popcorn. Steve aber saß stocksteif auf der Couch und Bucky konnte sehen, dass er die untere rechte Ecke der Leinwand fokussierte, anstatt die Mitte der Leinwand. „Sag bloß nicht, dass der große Captain America Angst vor fiktiven Figuren hat.“, neckte Bucky ihn abermals und erntete dafür einen bösen Blick. Steve war froh, dass Bucky inzwischen mehr redete, aber sowas konnte er wirklich für sich behalten. Er schnaubte als Antwort bloß und verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust.  
Etwa eine halbe Stunde später hatte er seine Arme wieder gelöst und krallte mit seinen Fingernägel fast Löcher in seine Hosen an den Knien. Bucky erinnerte sich an den Vortag, als Steve die Hand auf der seinen hatte und es ihn so immens beruhigt hatte. Also legte er zuerst etwas zögerlich seine Hand auf Steves am Knie und drückte sie leicht. Er sah ihn dabei aber nicht an, sondern schaute weiter den Film. Steve hingegen zuckte kaum merklich zusammen und sah auf ihre beiden Hände. Aus den Augenwinkel sah Bucky ihn lächeln und lächelte ebenfalls. Steve hatte ihm so viel gegeben und er war froh, dass er ihm wenigstens einen winzigen Teil zurückgeben konnte, sei es auch nur etwas Ruhe, wenn er sich fürchtete. Ein ihm bisher unbekanntes Gefühl durchfloss ihn, erwärmte ihn und hinterließ ein schönes, angenehmes Gefühl. Viele Gefühle waren ihm unbekannt, doch das war mit Abstand das schönste und erstaunte ihn umso mehr. Ob das immer so war, wenn sich Menschen an den Händen hielten. Links neben ihm saß Natasha und er griff vorsichtig nach ihrer Hand, seine mechanischen Gelenke surrten leise, als er die Finger um ihre legte. Natasha sah ihn verwundert an, ließ aber nicht los, da sie sah, dass er das gleiche mit der rechten Hand bei Steve machte. Bei Natasha jedoch kam dieses Gefühl nicht, auch nicht, als er es mit seiner menschlichen Hand versuchte. Natasha verstand seinen Gedankengang und unterdrückte ein Grinsen. Sie drückte seine Hand leicht, ließ sie aber dann los und deutete mit einem Blick wieder auf Steves Hand. Bucky nahm also wieder Steves und genoss das warme Gefühl.  
Nach Shining schauten sie zur Belustigung aller noch alte Captain America Filme – Bucky ließ Steves Hand wieder los, als er bemerkte, wie er sich entspannte. Steve schaute daraufhin etwas verstimmt, sagte aber sonst weiter nichts dazu. Danach verabschiedeten sich alle ins Bett und die beiden gingen zusammen in Richtung ihrer Zimmer. „Gute Nacht, Bucky.“, murmelte Steve und lächelte ihm zu. „Nacht, Steve.“, erwiderte Bucky und ließ sich von Steve den Code zu seinem Zimmer eingeben.


	21. Buckys eigener Hulk

Die nächsten Tage verliefen unspektakulär. Bucky verbrachte die meiste Zeit auf dem Balkon, trainierte oder stöberte im Internet, die Avengers waren im Moment sowieso viel beschäftigt, da ein verrückt gewordener Ingeneur versuchte eine Roboterarmee aufzustellen - nichts neues. Bucky derweil entwickelte sich sehr gut, woraufhin er eines morgens wieder zum Frühstück abgeholt, aber nicht mehr in sein Zimmer gesteckt wurde. Neugierig sah er sich in der Etage um, in den Fahrstuhl kam er nicht mehr, da er dafür mal wieder einen Code brauchte, aber das war okay. Das bisschen mehr Freiheit war so auch schon genug Luxus für ihn. Gegen Mittag kam Tony auf ihn zu und hielt eine Art Fessel in der Hand, an der ein grünes LED blinkte. Bucky hob nur eine Augenbraue, woraufhin er eine ähnliche Antwort bekam. Er ließ sich das Ding an das Fußgelenk legen und seufzte. „Mag sein, dass die anderen dir nach den paar Tagen vertrauen, ich tue es aber nicht. Das hier ist mein Zuhause, also sind meine Regeln zu beachten. Es ist nur ein GPS-Sender, falls Hydra dich rekrutieren sollte und zusätzlich ein starker Elektroschocker, falls du Unsinn anstellen solltest, Schneeflocke.“, murmelte Stark und zwinkerte ihm zu. „Ich weiß, dass dich Code-Schlösser an den Türen nicht aufhalten..und es gibt ja noch die Fenster.“, setzte er noch dazu und ging. Bucky schaute skeptisch die Fußfessel an, sagte aber nichts weiter dazu. An sich war das ja nichts schlimmes, eigentlich nur etwas Gutes. Falls er wieder zu einer Gefahr werden sollte, hatten sie ihn zumindest etwas im Griff. Er hörte Schritte hinter sich und drehte sich um. Steve kam auf ihn zu und rollte mit den Augen. „Stark muss auch immer übertreiben..“. „Ich finde, er hat recht..“, erwiderte Bucky und nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Kaffeetasse. Er mochte das Getränk wirklich sehr, es half ihm dabei wach zu bleiben, denn schlafen war für ihn im wahrsten Sinne ein Albtraum. „Wie fühlst du dich?“, fragte Steve so beiläufig wie möglich. „Menschlicher.“, gab Bucky knapp zurück. „Hast du Lust mit Sam und mir laufen zu gehen?“. Er zögerte. Das hieß, er müsse an die Öffentlichkeit, würde gesehen werden, eventuell sogar von Hydra. Also schüttelte er nur stumm den Kopf, auch wenn ihm klar war, dass er nicht ewig hier eingesperrt sein konnte und wollte.  
Also ging er weiterhin die Etage auskundschaften. Sie war größer als gedacht, so besaß sie neben den bekannten Räumen einen großen Trainingsraum mit Schießstand, eine Sauna, eine immense Bibliothek und ein abgesperrter Bereich, dass durch die verglaste Wand wie ein Labor aussah. Er wählte die Bibliothek und schaute die Bücherreihen durch. Es dominierten Wissenschafts- und Technikkataloge, aber auch einige Romane, deren Buchrücken sich interessant las. Er verbrachte einige Stunden damit in diesem Raum sich sämtliche Klappentexte durchzulesen und nahm ein paar Bücher mit ins Wohnzimmer. Dort setzte er sich auf die Couch und fing an zu lesen. Gegen Mittag trudelten Natasha und Clint in den Raum, sichtlich erschöpft – sie waren wohl trainieren – und tranken jeweils eine 1,5 Liter Flasche Wasser innerhalb kurzer Zeit. Sie beachteten ihn kaum, was ihm gefiel und so versuchte er weiter zu lesen. Doch kaum waren Menschen im Raum, zwang ihn seine Programmierung sich auf diese Menschen zu konzentrieren und aufzupassen, dass sie nichts taten, was aus der Reihe fiel. Bruce und Wanda kamen kurz darauf zu ihnen, woraufhin Bucky den Raum verließ, das war dann doch zu viel für ihn und er ging Richtung Trainingsraum. Dort schaute er sich wie in der Bibliothek ein wenig um, hielt aber Abstand von den Waffen, da er nicht wusste, wie er und andere darauf reagieren würden.  
„Oh, James, ich würde ja so gerne wissen wer von euch Supermuskelmenschen nun gewinnen würde, wenn ihr miteinander kämpft. Bisher konntet ihr es nie zu Ende bringen.“, sagte Natasha, die zusammen mit Steve, Sam, Thor, Clint und Wanda den Raum betraten. Bucky drehte sich verwirrt herum und schaute alle fragend an, besonders Steve, der langsam auf ihn zutrat. War das ihr ernst? Er hatte seinen Körper und Geist gerade erst wieder unter Kontrolle gebracht und nun wollten sie, dass er gegen den Captain kämpfte? Die Zuschauer stellten sich um den Boxring, der in der Mitte stand und sahen jetzt schon etwas angespannt aus, besonders der große blonde Halbgott. Wahrscheinlich war er nicht nur zum Zuschauen hier, sondern auch als Aufpasser. Doch er war immer noch etwas unsicher. Steve stand schon im Ring, zog sich sein Shirt aus und dehnte seine Muskeln. Er grinste zu Bucky herunter. „Komm schon, ich würde auch gern wissen, wie es ausgehen könnte.“. Bucky zog sich ebenfalls das Shirt aus und stieg langsam in den Ring. „Ich glaube nicht, dass das eine gute Idee ist..“, murmelte er und sah zu Natasha. Sie aber rief ihm zu und feuerte ihn an. „Du solltest dein Shirt öfter auslassen!!“.  
Bucky hatte keine Entscheidungsgewalt über die Situation mehr, als Steve zum ersten Schlag ausholte. Er blockte den Schlag mit seinem Metallarm und grinste leicht, als er auf ihre verschränkten Arme sah. „Mag sein, dass dein Serum dich stärker und schneller gemacht hat, als das meine, aber ich hab einen Kampfarm.“, sagte er und holte mit diesem zu einem Konterangriff aus. Eine Weile lang schlugen sie aufeinander ein, ohne dass sie den jeweils anderen trafen, doch nach etwa 30 Minuten schaffte es Steve Bucky von den Beinen zu reißen und ihn zu Boden zu drücken. Er landete hart auf seinem Rücken und spürte, wie all seine Luft aus den Lungen gepresst wurde. Schnell rollte er sich auf die Seite, bevor Steve ihm das Gesicht einschlagen konnte. Er merkte, dass sie beide nicht mit voller Kraft gegeneinander kämpften, aber langsam griff sein Instinkt ein und er traf eine harte Linke an Steves Kiefer. Dieser flog zwei Meter weiter in den Ring und hielt sich seine Gesichtshälfte. Schwer atment, stand Bucky auf und ging wieder auf Steve los, diesmal agressiver und schneller. Steve hatte Schwierigkeiten seine Schläge und Tritte abzublocken und zusätzlich noch seinem Metallarm auszuweichen, denn zwar konnte er ihn auch blocken, doch seine Knochen ächzten schon und drohten allmählich zu brechen. Er sah den tötenden Blick des Winter Soldiers auf sich liegen und war kurze Zeit abgelenkt davon. Der Soldat zog Steve wie er ihn vorhin die Beine vom Boden weg und packte ihn gleicheitig an der Kehle, sodass er Gesicht vorwärts auf dem Boden aufknallte. Man hörte deutlich das Geräusch einer brechenden Nase, was Thor zusammen zucken ließ, doch Natasha ließ ihn noch nicht eingreifen. Ein höllischer Schmerz durchzog Steves Kopf und wurde noch verstärkt, da Bucky den Griff an seinem Nacken nicht löste, sondern ihn eher noch mehr auf den Boden drückte. Er spürte gleichzeitig jeweils einen Fuß auf seinen Händen, so konnte er sich nicht mehr bewegen. „Bucky...Bucky, hör auf..“, keuchte er. Doch das Gewicht auf ihm wurde nicht weniger. Er hörte schwere schnelle Schritte und kurz darauf zog Thor den Winter Soldier von Steve herunter. Der Soldat kämpfte gegen Thor an, doch dieser schmiss ihn zu Boden und bevor er aufstehen konnte, lehnte Mjölnir auf seinen Metallarm. Steve ließ sich aufhelfen und hielt sich seine stark blutende Nase. Mitleidig schaute er zu Bucky, der versuchte sich von dem Hammer zu befreien. Er krabbelte zu ihm und strich ihm die nassen Haare von der schwitzigen Stirn. "Alles ist okay, Bucky. Du bist bei uns,.deinen Freunden. Wir wollen dir nichts böses, doch musst du dich beruhigen...Bucky, alles ist gut.", murmelte Steve mit sanfter Stimme auf ihn ein und streichelte sanft sein Gesicht. Bucky kam langsam wieder zu sich und blinzelte verwirrt. Langsam wurde ihm klar, was geschehen war und er petzte fluchend die Augen wieder zusammen. Genau das war es, was er nicht wollte, die Kontrolle verlieren. Er hatte den Drang aufzustehen und abzuhauen doch Mjölnir verhinderte das immer noch. ,,War das von euch gewollt?", fragte Bucky mit knurrendem Unterton und blitzte alle böse an. ,,Nein, aber wir sollten wissen welche Aktionen den Winter Soldier in dir wecken...wie bei Bruce den Hulk. Damit wir dann wissen, wie wir mit dir umgehen sollen..", erklärte Natasha in einem warmen Ton, den Bucky tatsächlich etwas beruhigte. Doch eher beruhigten ihn die rauen, groben Hände, die doch so sanft über sein Gesicht strichen. Die Nähe tat ihm gut und irgendwie wollte er jetzt doch liegen bleiben. ,,Hydras Aktivitäten in New York nehmen zu. Du solltest deinen inneren Winter Hulk im Griff haben, wenn sie dich holen kommen...", erklärte Tony, der den Raum betrat.


	22. Ein feuchter Albtraum

Als sie alle – bis auf Bucky, der sich in sein Zimmer verkrümmelt hatte – wieder im Wohnzimmer saßen, hatte Steves Nase auch endlich mal aufgehört zu bluten. Natasha hatte sie ihm noch gerichtet, bevor sie anfing zu heilen. Das war wahrlich ein unangenehmer Schmerz. „Sam, gerade du meinstest, wir sollten ihm seinen Freiraum lassen, damit er sich selbst enfalten kann..“, sagte er, sichtlich besorgt um seinen Freund. „Ja, aber wir wussten nicht, dass er einen Aussetzer beim Kämpfen bekommt und die könnte er beim besten Willen immer bekommen. Er muss sie kontrollieren..“. „Er muss dies, er muss jenes...“, nuschelte Steve ihm nach. 

Bucky zitterte immer noch am gesamten Körper, als er sich eine heiße Dusche zur Beruhigung gönnte. Die Situation vorhin zeigte ihm mal wieder, dass er den Winter Soldier wohl nie los werden würde. Banner hatte Jahre gebraucht, um Den Anderen kontrollieren zu können. Ihn einfach gefährlichen Momenten auszusetzten, half ihm nicht im geringsten herauszufinden, wie er sich im Griff bekommen konnte. Besonders bei ihm war die 'Ins kalte Wasser schmeißen'-Taktik nicht die beste Idee. Aber er spürte ganz genau, wie Hydra um dieses Haus schlich, wie eine glitschige Schlange, die einen Eingang in den verbotenen Bau zu den Mäusen suchte. Irgendwann würden sie es schaffen und er musste sich gegen sie stellen. Wobei er sich eher auf einen Schädelbasisbruch einstellen musste, da sie ihn sicher wieder umkehren würden und irgendjemand dann mal wieder sein Gehirn kalibirieren musste, wie Stark es so schön sagte. Ja, er hatte Angst, dass er Steve mehr verletzten würde und auch die anderen. Sie haben ihm so viel gegeben und er war nicht mal eine Woche hier. Er konnte sie nicht enttäuschen.  
Wohl aber war es ein Fehler, als er sich gegen Nacht hin einer Meditation unterzog, in der er sich selbst gefährlichen Gedanken aussetzte, zwar hatte er sich währenddessen unter Kontrolle und konnte dem Drang Steve den Brustkorb zu öffnen und sein Herz herauszureißen widerstehen, doch seine Träume konnte er nicht mehr beeinflussen. Im Schlaf plagten ihn Gedanken, wie er sich gegen Polizisten zur Wehr setzten musste, da sie ihn wegen Mordes verdächtigten. Sie waren nicht das Problem, sondern eher die Bilder, wie er ihnen den Kopf mit seiner linken Hand zerquetschte, es war die einfachste Methode, um Menschen mit diesem Arm zu töten. Einen anderen hatte er an der Kehle gepackt und drückte zu, doch irgendwie war diese Kehle stabiler, als eine normal menschliche. Sonst spürte er das Knacksen und Krachen der Luftröhre, doch stahlharte Muskeln hielten ihn davon ab. „B-ucky..“, kam es verschwommen und sehr leise aus dem Mund des Polizisten. Doch der Polizist hatte plötzlich Steves Augen..und auch seine Stimme. Verwirrt ließ er jedoch nur minimal locker, schüttelte den Kopf und der Polizist war wieder der dreckige Mensch, der sich gegen ihn stellte. Mit seiner menschlichen Hand drückte er nun zusätzlich zu und spürte seine eigenen Zähne von der Anstregung krachen. Warme nasse Hände legte sich um seine Handgelenke und versuchten seine von sich weg zu ziehen. Aber Moment, warm und nass? Sie standen hier im Regen und – tatsächlich, er war warm. Aber-  
Bucky blinzelte ein paar mal, bis sich weiße Fließen um ihn herum formten und er mit seinem Knie nicht auf einer Polizeiuniform kniete, sondern auf einem muskulösen hautfarbenen Bauch. Warmes Wasser rieselte aus der Regendusche über sie und eben so warme Augen schauten ihn an, flehten stumm, dass er seine Kehle loslassen solle. So ließ er langsam los, atmete zusammen mit Steve schwer. „Ich-..es-..also..“, stammelte Bucky und wusste nicht, wo er anfangen sollte sich zu entschuldigen. „A-alles okay, Bucky. Nur..könntest du bitte von mir runter?“, fragte Steve mit krächzender Stimme. Bucky nickte hektisch und krabbelte von ihm herunter, bemerkte erst jetzt, dass Steve nackt war und wurde schlagartig rot, konnte aber nicht anders als ihn zu mustern. Er war überall...groß. „Unpassende Zeit, um mich töten zu wollen..“, murmelte Steve und räusperte sich, um seinen Stimmklang wieder hinzubekommen. „Jarvis, ruf die anderen zurück, alles okay.“, sagte er danach noch, als er Schritte draußen hörte. Steve hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, dass Bucky aus seinem Zimmer ausgebrochen war und hier herein kam. Er war schnell in seinen Bewegungen und unheimlich leise, was ihn in einen Schock versetzte, als er gegen die Wand gepresst wurde und einen harten Nackenschlag abbekam. Sein Verstand schwamm lose in seinem Kopf, als sich kaltes Metall um seine Kehle schlang, doch hatte er weniger Angst, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass Bucky nur in Shorts bekleidet auf seinem nackten Selbst hockte. Schieb die Bilder weg, Rogers!!, ermahnte er sich selbst, bevor alles Blut in seine Lendengegend floss. Doch es war schon zu spät und schnell zog er ein Handtuch an sich heran und bedeckte seine Blöße. Trotzdem saßen sie beide noch klatschnass in der Dusche und starrten beschämt zu Boden. „Es tut mir leid...ich..ich weiß auch nicht, warum das passiert ist.“, murmelte Bucky und strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Es erinnerte ihn an heute Mittag im Boxring, als Steve ihm die Haare aus dem Gesicht strich und er wünschte sich, er würde es wieder tun, um ihn zu beruhigen. Er war mit der Zeit ganz schön egoistisch geworden, jetzt wo eigentlich Steve beruhigende Nähe brauchte. Also rutschte er etwas an Steve heran, zog ihn zu sich an die Brust und massierte mit seinen Fingerspitzen seine Kopfhaut, kraulte und streichelte ihn. Steve, dem gar nicht so bewusst war, was gerade geschah, ließ ihn machen und als er sich an seiner Brust wiederfand, stieg ihm ebenso die Röte ins Gesicht. Warum macht er das?, fragte er sich und schielte zu Bucky hinauf. Nicht, dass er das nicht genoss, aber wieso? Bucky spürte den fragenden Blick und sah zu ihm hinab. „Du machst das auch, wenn ich in einem unschönen Zustand bin und ich dachte, das hilft dir vielleicht genauso gut wie mir..'tschuldigung..“, murmelte Bucky und wollte gerade mit der Zuneigung aufhören, als Steve seine Hand festhielt. „Nein, mach weiter...das ist schön..“, hauchte er zurück und lächelte leicht. Ihn freute es gerade imens, dass Bucky seine Berührungen genossen hatte. Doch kam er sich jetzt etwas falsch vor, da Bucky gerade alles neu lernte, wohl auch Zuneigung und Berührungen. Und kaum ein Mann beruhigte einen anderen Mann so, wie sie beide es gerade taten, besonders, weil die Situation nicht ganz so gravierend war - zumindest für ihn selbst. Brachte er ihm gerade falsche Sachen bei? Was wenn er das zum Beispiel mal bei Tony machen würde, weil er es so gelernt hatte. Er wäre tot, bevor er ihn berühren konnte. Aber er war gerade zu egoistisch um das Enden zu lassen und verlegte seinen inneren Kampf auf später, gerade wollte er nur genießen. Er hörte Buckys Herzschlag laut und deutlich, er ging schneller als der normale Ruhepuls sein sollte. 

Minuten vergingen und nach fast einer halben Stunde, bewegte sich Bucky und Steve hörte einen Wirbel knacksen. Seine Position war wohl nicht ganz so bequem und so löste er sich schweren Herzens von Bucky und stand auf, half ihm hoch. Er schaltete die immer noch laufende Dusche ab und drehte sich herum, um sich abzutrocknen. Bucky konnte nicht anders, als sich Steves Hinterteil anzuschauen. Am liebsten hätte er seine Hände darinnen vergraben. Wieder spürte er die Hitze in seinem Gesicht und wandte seinen Blick ab. „Ich..äh..ich gehe wieder rüber..“, sagte er leise. „Okay..gute Nacht, Buck.“, sagte Steve. Bucky wünschte ihm gleiches und ging hinüber in sein Zimmer. Er hatte die Tür einfach mit seinem Arm durchbohrt, um den Code von der anderen Seite einzugeben – er war Assassine und Codes vor ihm zu verstecken war fast unmöglich. In seinem Zimmer suchte er etwas, um das Loch zu verdecken und stopfte kurzerhand ein Sweatshirt hinein. Daraufhin zog er sich eine trockene Unterhose an und schmiss sich auf das Bett, starrte die Decke an, doch an schlafen war nicht zu denken. Ihm schwebten Bilder von Steves Hintern und Gemächt im Bild herum, dazu seine glasigen Augen nd wie er seinen Namen sagte.


	23. Internet Recherchen

Bucky bemerkte, wie seine Shorts ihn kniffen und er sah an sich herunter. Es begrüßte ihn eine Erektion, die nach Erlösung bettelte. Verwunderte tippte er sie mit einem Finger an, wusste nicht, was er nun machen sollte. Er hatte soweit er sich erinnern kann, noch nie eine Erektion gehabt, nicht mal eine Morgenlatte oder ähnliches, es hatte ihn auch nie etwas angegeilt, selbst als Rumlow mal versuchte, ihn steif zu reiben. Langsam zog er sich seine Shorts aus und betrachtete sich. Mit den Fingern strich er über seine Länge, bis hoch zur Spitze, als Dank stupste sein Penis ihn an. Mehr Blut wurde in das Geschlechtsteil gepumpt und ihm wurde etwas schwindelig vor Geilheit. Immer wieder kamen die Bilder von Steve hoch, wie er auf diesem in der Dusche saß, er selbst fast nackt und Steve gänzlich. Wieder diese glasigen Augen und dieses prachtvolle Gemächt, dass ihm direkt ins Auge sprang. Er wollte fast schmollen, als Steve es verdeckte, doch bekam danach seinen Arsch zu sehen und war damit ebenfalls zufrieden. Etwas schneller ließ er nun seine Hand an seinem Schaft auf und ab gleiten, bewegte so seine Vorhaut über die Eichel. Sein Atem wurde schneller und ihm wurde ganz warm, also bewegte er seine Hand noch etwas schneller, verfestigte den Griff. Dieser Rücken, diese Oberschenkel, es war alles so perfekt an ihm. Er wirkte immer so prüde, benutzte so gut wie nie schmutzige Wörter, verhielt so erwachsen und dann sah er so verboten gut aus und könnte jeden damit verführen. Ihm entglitt ein gequältest Stöhnen, als er in seiner Hand kam und bog seinen Rücken durch. Er hatte nie so etwas gespürt, nie Erlösung erfahren, weswegen sein Körper nur die paar Minuten gebraucht hatte. Unfähig sich zu bewegen lag er keuchend auf dem Bett, ließ seine Hand einfach auf seinem Bauch liegen. Einige Minuten später, wischte er sich mit einem Papiertuch das Sperma vom Bauch und von seiner Hand und setzte sich auf. Er zog seinen Laptop heran und öffnete eine Such-Plattform im Internet. Irgendwo hatte er aufgeschnappt, dass es nicht ganz so normal war, wenn ein Mann einen anderen Mann attraktiv fand.

→ Suche → Mann findet Mann geil → 'Homosexuell'  
→ Suche → Homosexualität → 'zwischen Frauen, lesbisch, zwischen Männern, schwul'  
→ Suche → Bin ich schwul?

Es tauchten etliche Foren auf. Bucky klickte die erst beste Seite an und fing an grob drüber zu lesen, merkte sich nur ein paar Sätze.

→ 'Ich (24,m) liebe ihn nicht, aber möchte ihn ficken'  
→ 'Kann ich einen Mann als Mann lieben?'  
→ 'Schwul zu sein ist nichts schlimmes. Es ist weder eklig, noch widerwärtig noch eine Krankheit. Wir leben nicht mehr im 20igsten Jahrhundert, als dass wir uns dafür schämen sollten..'  
→ 'Es ist völlig normal sich zu einem anderen Menschen hingezogen zu fühlen, egal welches Geschlecht er hat'  
→ 'Schwuletten sind abartig! Ihr gehört erschossen!!'  
→ 'Ich denke nur noch an ihn, dachte aber immer ich wäre hetero, auch weil mich kein anderer Mann interessiert. Aber er ist anders..ich denke nur noch an ihn, seine Augen, seine Lippen..er lässt mich in meinen Träumen nicht mehr los. Am liebsten würde ich nur noch in seiner Nähe sein...'  
→ 'Ich habe meinem besten Freund erzählt, dass ich für ihn mehr empfinde, als nur Freundschaft. Seitdem schaut er mich an, als wäre ich eine widerliche Kakerlake.. Er hat es sogar anderen erzählt, was mich ins Krankenhaus gebracht hatte.. Warum muss ich so falsch fühlen?'

Bucky strich sich durch die Haare. So viele verschiedene Meinungen. Ihm fiel auf, dass in der Werbung, in Serien oder Filmen eigentlich nie homosexuelle Pärchen vorkommen, zumindest hatte er davon noch nichts gesehen. Anscheinend ist das wirklich etwas spezielles. Aber wenn man doch so fühlt, kann es nicht falsch sein.., dachte er, als er den letzten Punkt las. Jetzt fühlte er sich aber doch etwas anders und wusste nicht was er machen sollte. Hatte sein Körper überhaupt inzwischen so viele Gefühle, dass er sich als homo, bi oder hetero sehen konnte? Denn wenn er an Natasha dachte, kam da nicht wirklich was hoch, vielleicht etwas Vertrauen, aber naja, und das obwohl sie wirklich hübsch war. Bei Sam oder Tony, ebenso, nur bei Steve wurde ihm warm.

→ Suche → Schwule → Bilder → 'Pornos'  
→ Suche → Schwule Pornos

Bucky wurde etwas rot um die Nase, als er auf den Bildschirm des Laptops starrte. Überall waren Penisse und Männer, die sich gegenseitig küssten oder penetrierten. „Das wird eine lange Nacht..“, seuftze Bucky und klickte das erst beste Video an.

Gegen 8 Uhr morgens kam Bucky in die Küche, um sich einen Kaffee zu genehmigen und schüttete fast die Hälfte daneben. Seine Nacht war ziemlich verwirrend und aufwühlen für ihn, was er nicht verstecken konnte. „Alles okay, James?“, fragte Natasha und legte den Kopf schief. „Ich..ich weiß nicht..“, murmelte er und setzte die Kaffeekanne ab. Natasha sprang auf und ging ein paar Schritte zurück. Sie alle hatten natürlich mitbekommen, dass er die letzte Nacht einen Aussetzer hatte, was gerade alle ihre Alarmglocken läuten ließ. Bucky sah sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. „In der Richtung geht es mir gut..“, sagte er und setzte sich an die Fühstückstheke. Natasha zögerte kurz, setzte sich aber wieder zurück an ihren Platz, gegenüber von Bucky. „Sag mal, Natasha...hat Steve eigentlich...eigentlich eine Freundin?“, fragte er und sah in seine Kaffeetasse, damit sie nicht sah, dass er rot wurde. „Hmm..soweit ich weiß, fand er Sharon Carter ganz nett, aber ich weiß nicht, ob da mehr als ein Kuss ging..“, erwiderte sie. „Warum?“. „Ach, nur so...“, murmelte Bucky und rührte mit einem Löffel sinnlos in der Tasse herum. „....James?“, hakte Natasha nach und suchte seinen Blick. „....“. „James Buchanan Barnes...sag mir nicht, du stehst auf unsren erzkonservativen, superprüden Captain America?!“, sagte sie mit einem plötzlich sehr breiten Grinsen im Gesicht. Buckys Gesicht war inzwischen kirschrot und er sah sie mit einem tödlichen Blick an, sah ihr Grinsen und wurde noch roter - falls das überhaupt noch ging. „Scheiß Spionin..“, fluchte er. „Das hat nichts mit Spionage zu tun. Das würde im Moment ein Blinder mit Krückstock sehen!“, sagte sie sichtlich erfreut. „Und was freut dich daran?“. „Der Gedanke, dass der ehemalige mörderische Serienkiller namens Winter Soldier und zusätzlich Steves alter bester Freund, die ihre Kindheit und Pubertät miteinander in einer noch prüderen Zeit verbracht haben, in eben diesen verschossen ist, ist herrlich. Erzähl mir, war das früher auch schon so??“. Bucky legte die Stirn in Falten. „Ich weiß es nicht....“, sagte er traurig. „Dann frag ihn doch.“. „Bist du bescheuert? Soll ich hingehen und fragen 'Hey, Stevie, sag mal, haben wir in unsrer Vergangenheit miteinander gefickt?'“, fragte Bucky etwas erzürnt. „Hmm..okay, da hast du recht, wäre nicht so die beste Idee..“, murmelte Natasha und kratzte sich am Kopf. „Das muss subtiler sein..wie wäre es mit flirten?“, fragte sie dann. „Ich kann nicht mehr flirten.. Laut Geschichten von Steve habe ich früher fast ohne Pause geflirtet, doch nach 70 Jahren rostet man ein..“, seufzte Bucky und nippte an seinem Kaffee. „Ich gebe dir ein paar Tips und je nachdem wie er reagiert, erörtern wir dann, was bei ihm abgeht, okay?“, fragte sie in freudiger Erwartung. „Warum macht dir das so Spaß?“, stellte Bucky skeptisch eine Gegenfrage. „Weil ich Steve seit Jaaaaahren versuche zu verkuppeln und er es einfach nicht zulässt. Der Kerl ist so verklemmt, der liebt nur seine Arbeit...Aber du, du wärst ein guter Kandidat!“. Natasha rieb sich sichtlich erfreut die Hände, immer noch breit grinsend. „Omanoman!! Ich kann's kaum erwarten!“, quietschte sie. Bucky musste leise lachen und schüttelte den Kopf. Irgendein Hobby muss man wohl haben.


	24. Spaziergang

Steve kam mit Sam vom Joggen und sah Natasha sichtlich amüsiert mit Bucky am Thresen sitzen, was sein Misstrauen weckte. „Welche Laus ist dir denn über die Leber gelaufen, dass du so grinst, Nat?“, fragte er und holte eine Flasche Wasser aus dem Kühlschrank. „Ach, ich unterhalte mich nur prächig mit James..“, sagte sie und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter, als sie aufstand und ging. „Heute ist wunderbares Wetter um einen Spaziergang zu wagen..“, sagte sie zu den beiden und zwinkerte ihnen zu. „Aber..ich war doch gerade erst draußen..“, murmelte Steve verwirrt, als er die Flasche von seinem Mund absetzte. „Wir hatten es eben davon, dass ich es gerne mal versuchen würde, an die Öffentlichkeit zu gehen..“, log Bucky. „Oh, das ist natürlich was anderes.. Vielleicht nach dem Mittagessen? Ich überlege mir, wie wir unbemerkt aus dem Tower kommen.“, sagte er lächelnd. Bucky nickte nur, war nun etwas verunsichert. Weniger wegen Hydra, die draußen lauerten, mehr weil er nicht wusste, über was er mit Steve reden sollte, ohne dass es zu eindeutig wurde. 

Natasha zog Sam die Maske an, die das eigene Gesicht in ein beliebiges veränderte und programmierte sie um, dass sie zu Buckys wurde. Dazu noch eine Perücke und passende Klamotten und so schickten sie ihn nach draußen. Sofort wurde die Hälfte der Menschen im Foyer und vor dem Tower auf ihn aufmerksam, tuschelten über Headsets miteinander. Sam lockte somit ein großteil der Hydra-Agenten vom Tower weg, sodass Steve und Bucky unbemerkt mit einem von Tonys Autos entkommen konnten. Sie fuhren weiter aufs Land hinaus, zu einem See. Dort hielten sie und machten sich auf dem Weg ihn zu umrunden. Sie liefen 10 Minuten, bis Steve fragte: „Bist du so stumm, weil du angespannt bist, weil wir an der Öffentlichkeit sind, oder liegt dir etwas auf dem Herzen?“. „Uhhm....die Öffentlichkeit“, redete sich Bucky heraus. Irgendetwas musste er doch sagen. Leider erinnerte er sich viel, viel zu wenig an sein altes Ich, als dass er sich jetzt aus der Lage flirten konnte. Er krampfte seine Finger in den Jackentaschen, es quietschte etwas, weil er so schwitzte. Selbst bei dem Sommerwetter musste er lange Ärmel anziehen, wegen seinem metallischen Arm. Steve bemerkte dies und zuckte sichtlich zusammen. „Oh, Gott, ich Trottel...“, sagte er plötzlich und Bucky sah ihn verwirrt an. „Natasha hat doch diese Maske, die ein Hologramm über dem Gesicht erzeugen kann. Tony hat schnell was gebastelt, dass deinen Arm in einen menschlichen verändert, sodass du dich nicht allzu sehr verstecken musst....Hier.“. Er gab Bucky eine Art Carbon-Stoff, den er sich dann über den Arm ziehen konnte. Er sah sich um, zog seine Jacke aus, darunter hatte er nur ein dunkles Unterhemd und zog den leichten Carbon-Stoff über den Arm. An einem winzgen Knopf oberhalb seiner Schulter, schaltete er es ein und sein Arm erschien menschlich. „Wooow...“, nuschelte er und strich sich über die scheinbare Haut. Auch Steve berührte ihn kurz, was ihm Gänsehaut gab. „Faszinierend..“, sagte Steve und grinste. So konnte auch Bucky den Sommertag genießen. „Sag mal Steve...du hast erzählt, dass ich damals ein Casanova war und viele Freundinnen hatte..Was war mit dir?“, fragte er aus dem blauen heraus, wusste nicht, wie er sonst anfangen sollte. „Öh....“, murmelte er, überlegte, wieso jetzt so eine Frage kam. „Ich hatte nie eine. Du weißt ja, wie ich damals aussah...es war sehr schwierig für mich überhaupt mit einer Frau zu reden, die nicht meine Mutter war.“. Er lachte etwas dabei, es war aber trocken und er sah gerade aus. „Du hattest oft versucht mich mit auf Doppeldates zu schleppen oder mir eine anzudrehen, doch sie standen dann eher alle auf dich und deinen Charme und ignorierten mich. Ich wurde, glaube ich, sooft verarscht, ausgelacht und schlecht geredet, wie kein anderer, was mich dazu veranlasste, es irgendwann einfach zu lassen.“. „Oh, das tut mir leid..“, erwiderte Bucky. „Und was ist mit der heutigen Zeit? Ich meine, ich war die ganze Zeit nicht da, um dir die Frauen wegzuschnappen und du siehst inzwischen aus, wie ein Model auf dem Cover der Men's Health.“. Oja, seine Internetrecherchen waren breit gefächert. Steve lachte bei der Aussage. „Bitte, fang nicht an wie Natasha, und suchst mir potentielle Freundinnen... Ich habe keine Zeit für eine Freundin.“. „Erkläre dich.“, bat Bucky. „Zwar schafft es Clint eine Familie zu halten, doch für welchen Preis, das haben wir alle gesehen. Seine Frau und Kinder sieht er so selten und jedesmal sterben sie knapp an der Angst, dass er nicht mehr zurückkommt. Er hält sich inzwischen aus 75% der Aufträge raus, so dass er noch genug Geld verdient, aber auch genug Zeit mit seiner Familie hat. Ich bin dafür nicht gemacht, wenn ich eine Gefahr sehe, muss ich sie bannen, egal wo ich gerade bin. Ich wäre mit meinen Gedanken eher bei den Avengers, als bei meiner Familie und eigentlich sollte es andersherum sein.“. Er seufzte und fuhr fort. „Eine Freundin wäre nett. Sharon ist wunderbar...nett, witzig, selbst kampferprobt, hübsch, aber...nein, irgendwie spricht sie mich nicht so sehr an, als dass ich das auf mich nehmen würde.“. „Natasha sagte, sie bietet dir schon seit Jahren Freundinnen an...nie war die richtige dabei?“, fragte Bucky wahrhaftig interessiert. „Irgendwie nicht...wahrscheinlich bin ich zu wählerisch..“. „Und....uuuuund...hat sie dir auch Männer angeboten?“, fragte versucht desinteressiert und sah absichtlich in eine andere Richtung, kickte einen Kiesel vor sich her. „Wie meinst du das?“. „Naaajaa, also ich habe mich in letzter Zeit viel im Internet über die Moderne informiert und heutzutage ist es ja fast schon normal, dass es Homosexuelle gibt und das viele es auch mit dem gleichen Geschlecht versuchen...“, sagte Bucky versucht beiläufig. Steve wurde etwas rot um die Nase herum und starrte Bucky unglaubig an, der sich auf den Kiesel vor sich konzentrierte. „Also auf die Idee kam sie bisher nicht..“, sagte Steve. Bucky erhoffte sich, dass er mehr darüber sagte, denn er wollte nicht nachhaken, doch mehr kam nicht. Es trat eine peinliche Pause auf, in der beide nichts sagten. Steve schnitt dann ein langweiliges Thema über das Wetter an, auf das Bucky einging, damit dieser beschämende Moment endete.  
Sie gingen um den See herum und Bucky konnte nicht anders als ab und zu auf Steves baumelnde Hand zu schauen. Er wollte sie ergreifen, so wie an dem Filmeabend, doch was wenn Steve zurückzucken würde oder fragen würde, warum er das machte - er hätte keine Antwort. Seufztend setzte er sich mit in das Auto, was für ein Feigling er doch war.

Zurück im Tower schaute Natasha ihn fragend an, doch er schüttelte nur knapp den Kopf, entschuldigte sich und ging in sein Zimmer. Er musste sich wirklich etwas einfallen lassen.  
Steve setzte sich zu Sam und Natasha, die einfach nur Fernsehen schauten. „Wie gefiel es ihm da draußen?“, fragte Sam. „Gut, und mit dem Hologrammding, der seinen Arm versteckt, kann er sogar ärmellos unter Menschen. Es tat ihm, denke ich mal, gut..“, erwiderte Steve und lächelte ihn an. „Interessante Gespräche gehabt?“, fragte Natasha. Steve zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und sah sie verwirrt an. „Was ist los mit euch? Ihr seid heute so merkwürdig drauf, habe ich was verpasst?“. „Neenee, alles gut.“, sagte Natasha und schaute auf den Fernseher.


	25. Bärtige Angelegenheiten

Die nächsten Tage vergingen wie im Flug. Die Avengers hatten viel zu erledigen, Bucky trainierte viel oder erkundigte sich über diverse Dinge im Internet. Langsam kehrte in sein Leben Ruhe ein, er war wie ausgewechselt. Die anderen sagten ihm ebenfalls, dass er sich positiv verändert hatte und das auch noch so schnell. Bruce scannte nochmals sein Gehirn, dessen Aktivität sich weiterhin im höheren Bereich befand, sein Gedächtnispart aber leider auch noch ziemlich frittiert aussah. Buckys Erinnerungen waren immer noch verschollen, aber darum würde er sich kümmern, wenn mit ihm wirklich wieder alles in Ordnung kam und dazu gehörten nun auch seine Gefühle für Steve.  
Eben dieser war verwirrt von Buckys wechselhaften Verhalten. Ihn freute es wirklich, dass er geselliger und redfreudiger wurde, aber er verhielt sich ihm gegenüber ganz anders als bei den anderen. Nicht im negativen Sinne, aber er merkte den ständigen Blick auf sich, der ihn musterte und allen seinen Bewegungen folgte. Er fühlte sich, als würde er nackt vor ihm stehen, so wie er ihn beobachtete. So machte auch er sich Gedanken über seine homoerotischen Gefühle. Es ist nicht so, dass er Bucky nicht attraktiv fand, doch war er in den alten Bucky verliebt. Er liebte seine freche, heroische Art, wie er sich immer herausputzte und mit stolzgeschwellter Brust vor den Mädels stand, wie er alles von sich hielt und seine doch recht angenehme Arroganz heraushängen ließ. Auch wie er ihn immer beschützt hatte und den Ärger auf sich zog, wenn Steve mal wieder ein paar Schläge einstecken musste. Natürlich musste er ihn heutzutage nicht mehr beschützen, aber das war der Bucky, in den er sich verliebt hatte. Der Bucky jetzt nahm langsam Züge von seinem alten Ich an, wurde frecher und ging mehr aus sich heraus, aber er war dennoch anders. Die langen Haare und der länger werdende Bart, ließen ihn etwas heruntergekommen aussehen, wo er doch sonst immer auf sein Aussehen geachtet hatte. Auch dieses hatte sich generell stark verändert, er hatte viel mehr Muskeln – klar, das Serum – und dadurch ein breiteres Kreuz und muskulösere Beine. Früher war er auch muskulös, aber dezenter, graziler, auch wenn er sich heutzutage ebenso grazil bewegte - trotz 20 Kilo mehr auf den Rippen - wohl auch durch seine Ausbildung zum Assassine. Doch mit seinem Bart musste etwas geschehen, er stand ihm wahrlich nicht.  
So sagte er eines nachmittags: „Bucky? Willst du nicht mal deinen Bart wegrasieren?“. Angesprochener sah von seinem Buch auf und runzelte die Stirn. Er strich sich durch seinen Bart und nickte nachdenklich. Ihn hatte das gar nicht gekümmert, wie lang dieser inzwischen war, aber Steve hatte recht, er war wirklich zu lang. Bei Hydra wurde ihm dieser immer gestutzt, da er die Maske aufhatte und diese sonst nicht dicht wurde. „Hmm..“, stimmte er dann zu, stand auf und ging in sein Bad. Dort durchwühlte er alle Schubladen, fand aber nur Nassrasierer, mit denen er nicht (mehr) umgehen konnte, da würde er sich wohl eher die Kehle mit aufschlitzen. „Komm, setz dich auf den Hocker, ich rasiere dich..“, sagte Steve, der hinter ihm an der Tür stand. Bucky setzte sich und beäugte wie immer Steves Bewegungen. Dieser kramte einen Rasierer raus, setzte die Klinge darauf und suchte kurz nach dem Rasierschaum. Als er ihn gefunden hatte, sprühte er sich ein wenig davon auf die Hand und ging damit zu Bucky hinüber. Er strich seinen Bart mit der Sprühcreme ein und verteilte sie tief bis zu seiner Haut hinunter. Bucky schloss bei der Prozedur die Augen und genoss die Berührungen, wie Steve seine Wangen massierte und die Creme bis hinnunter zu seinem Hals strich. Als er die Klinge zückte, spannte er ein wenig an, seine Programmierung protestierte wohl gegen scharfe gefährliche Gegestände, die in der Nähe seine Gesichtes waren. Steve hielt kurz inne und schaute ihn fragend an. „Schon okay, ich schaffe das..“, sagte Bucky, als er mit geschlossenen Augen den Blick auf sich ruhen spürte. Buckys Körper zitterte, als er die Klinge unterhalb seiner Schläfe bemerkte, doch er konzentrierte sich einfach auf Steves Hände, die an der anderen Seite seines Gesichtes waren und so hielt er sich noch angespannt im Zaum. Buckys Bart weg zuschneiden war wirklich eine Kunst. Vielleicht hätten sie vorher mit dem elektrischen Rasierer die langen Zotteln wegtrimmen sollen, doch dafür war es nun zu spät. Sie brauchten fast eine ganze Stunde, bis Buckys Gesicht glatt wie ein Baby Popo war. Als er das Gesicht von dem restlichen Schaum befreit hatte und zu Steve durch den Spiegel schaute, sah er in leuchtende blaune Augen und einen überraschten offenen Mund. „Der Bart war nur so lang, damit du mich nicht direkt immer bespringst..“, sagte Bucky mit einem schiefen Grinsen auf den Lippen. Steve wurde leicht rot um die Nase und schaute in eine andere Richtung. Bucky sah unter dem Bart erwachsener aus, obwohl er eigentlich nicht gealtert sein konnte, ging ja mit dem Serum nicht mehr, aber wohl hatten ihn die Jahre der Qual altern lassen. Doch das Grinsen war typisch sein bester Freund. „Willst du deine Haare auch wieder gekürzt haben?“, fragte Steve und suchte schon nach der Schere. „Nein, lass mal..ich mag sie eigentlich so, wie sie sind. So wirken sie mehr 'badass', weißt du.“, erwiderte Bucky und strich sich durch seine schulterlangen Haare. Steve nickte, fand das aber dennoch etwas schade, fand er doch die kurzen Haare besser an ihm.  
Sie gingen zusammen wieder zurück und Tony sprang direkt von der Couch auf. „Woah...mach mal halb lang, Junge. Was'n mit dir passiert, Model der GQ??“. Bei dem Kommentar sahen auch die anderen auf, die da waren und wirkten sichtlich überrascht. „Wooow...da ist ja tatsächlich ein hübsches Gesicht darunter..“, sagte Natasha und lächelte erfreut. „Aber was für ein hübsches. Man könnte euch zwei ja glatt in ein Frauenmagazin stellen. 'Heiße Opas diesmal supergeil'!“, sagte Tony und gaffte immer noch. „Danke..“, erwiderte Bucky darauf und erfreute sich an den positiven Bemerkungen. Er strich sich über sein Gesicht und war überrascht von der Glätte. Dann sah er zu Steve, der ihn ebenfalls betrachtete und grinste. „Findest du es auch besser so?“. Doch Steve sagte nichts, sonder nickte nur, wieder etwas rot um die Nase. Bucky verfluchte sich dafür, dass er solche Mimiken nicht deuten konnte. Er war perfekt ausgebildet in Verhörungstechniken, wie man Mimiken laß, wenn jemand log oder wenn es um Geheimnisste ging, aber wenn es um das Schamgefühl anderer ging, hatte er keinerlei Ahnung. Vielleicht half ihm da Natasha wieder weiter und sah zu ihr, diese grinste sie beide aber einfach nur an. Immer noch an seinem Gesicht reibend, sah er sie beudetungsvoll an, drehte sich um und ging in Richtung Küche. Als Steve sich setzte, stand sie auf und ging zu Bucky in die Küche. „Und?“, fragte sie und stellte sich neben ihn, goss sich einen Kaffee ein. „Das solltest du mir sagen..“, erwiderte Bucky und sah sie hoffnungsvoll an. Sie sah einmal rüber zu Steve, der sein Skizzenblock auf den Beinen liegen hatte und zeichnete und dann wieder zu Bucky. „Ihm gefiel es wohl sehr gut, die Röte um die Nase, der Blick, der zwanghaft in deine andere Richtung geschaut hatte, nachdem du seinen Blick erwidert hattest.. Er hat ebenso Gefallen an dir, wie du an ihm..“, sagte sie. „Aber er wünscht sich immer nur seinen alten besten Freund zurück, den ich nicht kopieren kann und möchte. Diese Wehmut in seinen Augen...“. Natasha seufzte, da hatte er wohl recht.  
„Ey, Leute. Wollen wir alle ins Schwimmbad gehen??“, rief Tony in die Runde. „Ich kann uns ein ganzes Bad reservieren, dass wir unsere Ruhe vor Paparazzis haben und damit unser Schneewittchen hier nicht geklaut wird..“. Tony deutete auf Bucky, der ihm bei dem Kommentar die Zunge herausstreckte. „Ich nehme das als Ja!“, rief ihm Tony zu und schaute die anderen an.


	26. Nackte Haut

Alle stimmten sie mehr oder minder zu und so waren sie kurz darauf auf dem Weg zu einem Schwimmbad, das etwas außerhalb gelegen war. Es sah sehr teuer und sehr groß aus, wohl ein Bad für VIP's. Aber dort konnte man Teilbereiche reservieren und hatte seine Ruhe vor Reportern oder Paparazzis. Durch einen Nebeneingang kamen sie in das Bad hinein und staunten nicht schlecht. Ihr Bereich war riesig! Mit zwei Rutschen, einem Springturm bis zu 5 Metern, mehrere Becken, einem Schwimmbereich und einem riesigen Whirlpool. Eine Bar war auch dort, auf die Tony schnurstracks zusteuerte, noch bevor er sich umgezogen hatte. Alle anderen gingen zu den Umkleiden, zogen sich um und bevor auch nur Bucky seine geliehene Badeshorts anhatte, hatte Clint Tony schon an der Hüfte gepackt und mit sich ins Wasser geschmissen - bekleidet. Bucky trat aus der Kabine und sah zu Steve, der die Szene mit einem lauten Lachen kommentierte. Diese Muskeln, dieser Rücken...oh Gott, Bucky musste aufpassen, dass nicht zu viel Blut sich auf den Weg in seine unteren Regionen machte, da seine Badeshorts doch etwas eng waren. Steve sah in einem Augenblick zu Bucky, als dieser sich die Bändel an den Shorts noch zu schnürte. Er sah so verdammt gut aus und er musste sich regelrecht zwingen, den Blick von ihm abzuwenden. Seufzend ging er zu dem einen Bad und schaute Natasha und Clint beim sich gegenseitig ins Wasser tunken zu. Bucky nutzte die Chance, schlich sich an Steve heran und tackelte ihn dann ins Wasser. Schallend lachend stand er an der Kante und hielt sich den Bauch, als plötzlich Thor von hinten angerannt kam und ihn ebenfalls ins Wasser schupste. Irgendwann plantschten sie alle zusammen herum, bekriegten sich freundschaftlich oder alberten herum. Wanda erzeugte mit ihrer Macht Wellen, auf denen sie mit Surfbrettern versuchten zu reiten, was aber kaum jemandem gelang. Die Rutschen wurden auch eingeweiht, so wollten sie herausfinden, wer am schnellsten unten war. „Auf diesen Hosen rutscht man echt scheiße..“, fluchte Bucky und zuppelte an seinen Shorts herum. „Aussprache!“, knurrte Steve, woraufhin Tony schallend lachte. „Oh, geht das wieder los?“, fragte er und klopfte Steve auf die Schulter. Steve rollte mit seinen Augen, hielt aber in dieser Aktion inne, als er sah, wie Bucky sich die Shorts etwas nach unten zog. „Was?“, fragte dieser, als er Steves Blick bemerkte. „So rutscht man bestimmt schneller.“, sagte er noch dazu und legte seine Hände schon einmal um die Stange über dem Rutschbeginn. „Umdrehen!“, knurrte er, als er die Blicke der anderen auf seinem halb blanken Hintern sah. „Ach nöö..“, sagte Natasha und musterte dieses Prachstück. Bucky nahm Anlauf und sprang in die Rutsche herein, war sogar so schnell, dass er im Flug noch die Hosen ein Stück weiter herunter ziehen konnte. Und er war tatsächlich der schnellste von allen. „Das ist Cheating..“, knurrte Bruce, doch bevor er noch etwas sagen konnte, hatte Tony seine Hosen ebenfalls halb herunter gezogen und sprang in die Rutsche. „WUUUHUUUU!!! NACKT BADEN!!“, schrief er auf den Weg hinunter, hielt seine Badeshorts in die Höhe. Wanda kniff sich den Bereich ihrer Nase zwischen den Augen und seufzte schwer, als plötzlich alle Jungs – bis auf Steve – das gleiche taten. „Was bist du denn so prüde, Opa?“, fragte Tony neckisch, als er sah, das Steve mit Hosen die Rutsche herunter kam. „Ist der Penis etwa nicht mit gewachsen, als du zum Captain wurdest?“. Steve wurde knallrot und starrte ihn böse an. Gerade als er zurück zischen wollte, fiel ihm Bucky ins Wort. „Wollen wir alle mal langsam in den Whirlpool?“. Er hatte seine Shorts wieder an und ging schon mal in die Richtung der Pools. Tony zuckte mit den Schultern, als Steve ihm folgte und tat es ihm gleich, ebenso wie die anderen – natürlich wieder bekleidet.  
So saßen sie alle in dem riesigen Whirlpool, der dann doch wie vollgestopft wirkte und ließen sich von den Kellern Cocktails bringen. Gegen Nacht hin wurde sie immer betrukener, bis auf die zwei Supermenschen. Bucky schmollte etwas, dass er nicht betrunken werden konnte, woraufhin Bruce sich zu ihm beugte. „Ich habe da vor ein paar Wochen etwas gebraut, was sogar Steve betrunken werden ließ..Willst du es probieren?“. Bucky sah etwas zweifelnd zu Natasha hinüber, die aber nickte ausführlich. So zuckte er mit den Schultern und grinste. „Wieso eigentlich nicht?“. Tony kontaktierte Jarvis, dass er jemanden mit dem Elixir losschicken sollte, zusammen mit zwei Spritzen, doch Steve lehnte ab. „Das eine Mal war ganz witzig, aber so schnell brauche ich das nicht mehr. Ihr seid so schon lustig anzusehen..“. Kurze Zeit später kam jemand von Tonys Laborgehilfen an und brachte die Spritze. Bucky war nach Steves Absage doch wieder etwas beunruhigt und zögerte. Er wusste nicht mehr wie es war betrunken zu sein und legte die Stirn in Falten. „Es ist nicht so schlimm, aber nicht mein Fall..war es noch nie.“, sagte Steve und nippte an seinem Cocktail, den er nur trank, weil es ihm schmeckte, nicht wie Clint, der zwei davon in der Hand hatte und versuchte sich so schnell wie möglich abzuschießen.  
Bucky ließ sich von Bruce die Spritze geben und sah mit ernsten Blick in das Wasser vor sich. Er versuchte zu erörtern, ob er etwas in seinem Metabolismus merkte, aber er verspürte keinerlei Veränderung. „Hier..“, sagte Tony und schob ihm einen Long Island IceTea über den Rand zu ihm hinüber. Er nahm einen großherzigen Schluck und seufzte, er erkannte den Whisky darin wieder und wie sehr er ihn gemocht hatte. „Hmm~“, kam es genüsslich von ihm. „Oh, ein Mann von Klasse!!“, sagte Tony und erzählte ihm gleich von seinem Selbstgebrannten. Steve beäugte die Szenerie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue, er wusste nicht, ob das so eine gute Idee war. Doch blieb die Stimmung weiterhin heiter und Clint und Tony erklärten Bucky was es heutzutage alles für brilliante Cocktails gab und welche sie gleich als nächsten tranken. Sie bestellten sich einen giftgrünen Cocktail, der auf der Karte als 'Der Hulk' stand, der aus Blue Curacao, Orangen Saft, bisschen Zitronen Saft und Vodka bestand. Er war etwas sauer, aber wirklich gut und es sah schon amüsant aus, als Bruce ihn trank. Langsam bemerkte Bucky, dass seine Sicht verschwamm und dass alle Bewegungen wie gedämpft wirkten. Ihm kam das Gefühl sehr vertraut vor und so lehnte er sich zu Steve – etwas zu weit, da dieser doch eigentlich sehr nah bei ihm saß – und fragte: „War mein früheres Ich oft betrunken? Irgendwie ist das alles so bekannt..“, nuschelte er schon ein wenig lallend. Steve war es etwas unangenehm, dass Bucky ihm so nah kam, da er merkte, wie sein Körper darauf reagierte. Buckys glasige Augen sahen direkt in seine und sein Atem strich seine Wange. „Du hast Whisky geliebt und dir desöfteren damit die Lichter ausgeknipst, weil du meintest, du könntest deine mindestens ein Kopf größer und doppelt so breiten Armee-Kameraden unter den Tisch saufen.“, erzählte Steve grinsend. „Oh, wieder alte Bucky-Geschichten?“, fragte Tony neugierig und sichtlich betrunken. Bucky war erstaunt seinen Spitznamen zu hören, da die anderen es doch bisher immer vermieden haben – aber er mochte es. „Och nöööö...“, jammerte Clint und rollte entnervt die Augen. Er lallte schon ziemlich und sah aus, als würde er gleich mit den Kopf nach hinten auf die Ablage fallen. „Oft hat er auch gesoffen, um die Mädchen zu beeindrucken...ging gar nicht mal sooft schief. Dafür war dein Charme betrunken noch zu gut.“. „Habe ich damals gut geflirtet?“, fragte Bucky, nicht ohne Hintergedanken. „Du solltest eher nach den Situationen fragen, wenn du das mal nicht tatest..“, antwortete Steve mit einem Zwinkern. „Du warst ein richtiger Casanova..es war manchmal ziemlich anstregend, besonders wenn man mit dir in einem Zimmer geschlafen hatte...“. Daraufhin lachten sie alle und Bucky sah beschämt ins Wasser.  
Wanda, Natasha, Clint und Bruce verabschiedeten sich, es war schon nach Mitternacht und sie wollten langsam Heim. Steve schmollte ein wenig, wollte er doch noch in die Sauna. „Ich komme mit.", erklärte sich Bucky bereit und grinste ihn hinterlistig an.


	27. Die große Aussprache

Die Sauna war heiß, unendlich heiß, wie konnte ein Raum nur so heiß werden?! Steve sah angestrengt in die obere linke Ecke des Raumes und nicht auf sein Gegenüber, der breitbeinig und splitterfasernackt vor ihm saß, die Beine ausgestreckt, die Arme als Stütze hinter sich und den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt. Man erkannte aber noch, dass Buckys Mund leicht offen stand und er recht schnell atmete. Das war doch Folter! Da waren die 85°C hier im Raum nichts dagegen! Das waren sicher 500°C zusammen mit diesem Ausblick!! Steve setzte alles daran, dass sein Kreislauf lahm gelegt wurde, damit sein Blut nicht mehr von seinen Füßen aus hochgepumpt wurde und man sehen konnte, was er von Buckys lasziver Pose hielt. Ab und zu zwangen seine Augen ihn, ihn doch zu mustern, wie die Schweißperlen über seine glatte, muskulöse Brust hinabrollten, über seinen Bauch, zu den so verdammt verführerischen Beckenknochen und weiter noch....  
Just in dem Moment, sah Bucky wieder auf, sah Steves Blick und seine Mundwinkel hoben sich ins unermessliche. Steve zuckte ertappt zusammen und sah schnell zur Seite. Er wollte das kommentieren, doch dann wüsste Bucky, dass er genau DORT hingeschaut hatte. Doch bevor er weiter überlegen konnte, ergriff Bucky das Wort. „Gefällt dir was du siehst?“, fragte er mit einem undeutbaren Unterton, sein Grinsen immer noch breit im Gesicht stehend. „Entschuldige, es war nicht meine Absicht so zu starren..“, murmelte Steve, der nun knallrot angelaufen war. Er sah auf seine Zehen, mit denen er etwas wackelte. „Das beantwortete nicht meine Frage, Steve..“, sprach Bucky. Er hatte sich inzwischen nach vorne gelehnt und kam ihm ziemlich nahe, die Sauna war wirklich nicht groß. Steve fühlte sich, als würde sich sein Blick direkt in sein Gehirn bohren, denn das schrie nur: „JA!! JA!!! JAAAA!!! Um Himmelswillen, ja!! Jeden Schweißtropfen würde ich dir weglecken, jede Stelle liebkosen, deine Lippen sanft küssen, meine Hände in deinen Hintern vergraben, dir in deine vernebelten Augen schauen, wenn du vor Geilheit meinen Namen sagst!“. „Steve~?“, hauchte Bucky und als genannter aufsah und in die eben vorgestellten vernebelten Augen blickte, musste er sich hart auf die Lippe beißen, dass ihm kein Laut entwich. Waren diese Augen vor Lust oder vom Alkohol so vernebelt? Ein kleiner Blutstropfen rann über seine Unterlippe, zu seinem Kinn. Steve sah, wie Buckys Augen diesen Tropfen sehnsüchtig verfolgten. Ihm wurde kaum bewusst, dass er seine Hände auf beide Seiten seines Gesichtes legte, um ihn an Ort und Stelle zu halten und er beugte sich vor. Langsam leckte er von Steves Kinn an den Tropfen nach oben weg. Kurz vor seinen Lippen jedoch stoppte er, lehnte sich zurück, leckte seine eigenen Lippen und seufzte genüsslich. „Hmmm~“. Das Geräusch ließ Steve aufwachen, er sprang auf und rann aus der Sauna. Er hatte die gesamte Zeit ein Handtuch um seine Hüften geschlungen und rann damit raus in die kühle Nacht. Paar Meter hinter dem Gebäude kam er zum Halt und schnaufte tief durch. Was war das denn?!?! Sein Herz hämmerte in seiner Brust, sein Penis zuckte unter dem Handtuch und seine Hände zitterten wie Espenlaub. Er berührte die Stelle an seinem Kinn, über die Bucky geleckt hatte. „Wieso hast du das getan..?“, fragte er leise in die Nacht hinein. Seine Stimme klang traurig und so fühlte er sich jetzt auch, betrogen und verletzt. Klar, musste Bucky noch alles lernen, aber warum bentutze er ihn, um seine Sexualität wieder zu erfahren? Oder hatte der Alkohol ihn wieder geil auf ihn werden lassen, wie damals?! Das war nicht fair. Bucky konnte nicht wissen, was er für diesen empfand. Auch wenn es nicht der alte Bucky war, oder war gerade das das Schlimme? Er verstand die Welt und besonders sich selbst nicht mehr. Seinen alten Freund würde er immer lieben, komme was wolle, aber was war mit dem neuen? Er mochte ihn auch gerne, fand ihn attraktiv und konnte sich da was vorstellen, aber Liebe? Das war so ein großes Wort. Hatte er etwa Gefühle für ihn? Aber das konnte nicht sein, wieso sollte er das. Bucky kannte ihn nicht wirklich, wahrscheinlichsten war es, dass er tatsächlich nur seine Grenzen austestete oder seine Sexualität neu lernte – oder er war zu betrunken dafür. Aber das war nicht fair. Wieso an ihm?   
„Steve?“, kam es zögerlich von hinten. Steve drehte sich herum und sah einen beschämten, etwas niedergeschlagen aussehenden Bucky dort stehen. „Alles okay? Tut mir leid, falls ich dich bedrängt habe..“. „Nein, nein..ist okay. Du musst schließlich alles neu lernen..nur..nur bin ich kein Mensch für soetwas. Ich glaube, da musst du jemanden anderen fragen..“. Bucky war verwirrt und legte den Kopf schief. Er sah das als eine Art Abfuhr und nickte langsam. Sie standen sich einige Minuten lang gegenüber und sagten nichts. „Wollen wir zurück?“, fragte Bucky dann und Steve stimmte zu. Bucky fühlte sich schlecht, nicht nur, weil der Alkohol seinen Magen herumdrehte.

Wieder im Tower zurück lag Steve wach in seinem Bett und starrte die Decke an, an Schlaf war nicht einmal zu denken. So ging er irgendwann hinaus, die Sonne schien schon fast wieder aufzugehen und wollte sich Kaffee kochen. Doch Kaffee war schon gekocht, war schon fast wieder kalt, als er sich eine Tasse einschenkte. „Schon wieder du..“, sagte eine Stimme, aus der Ecke der Küche, die Steve erschrak. Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass Bucky dort saß. „Ja..“, war das einzige was Steve herausbekam.   
Bucky konnte wegen seinen Gedanken über den Vorfall ebenfalls nicht schlafen. Der Alkohol hatte ihn Mutig werden lassen, aber das war wohl der Fehler. Steve wollte nichts von ihm, oder war er einfach nur zu forsch gewesen? Er wusste nicht, wie man sowas anging. Natasha hatte ihm zwar Tipps gegeben, aber nicht wie genau er das mit dem Flirten anstellen solle. Er sah in seine Tasse und seufzte. „Es tut mir wirklich leid, Steve. Ich...ich weiß nicht, was in mich gefahren ist. Dein Blick sah so eindeutig aus und dann konnte ich mich nicht beherrschen..“. Steve setzte sich ihm gegenüber, sah ebenfalls in die Tasse und lachte leise. „Das ist ja fast wie dein Dejavu... Damals hast du mich auch schon einmal betrunken angemacht, nur war es dort etwas heftiger gewesen. Ich würde gerne wissen, ob Alkohol so bei dir wirkt, dass du jeden, den du dann siehst, direkt ficken möchtest..“. „Oh, Steve, Aussprache!“, ermahnte ihn Bucky, was Steve dann wahrhaftig lächeln ließ. „Anders kann ich das nicht beschreiben, sorry. Aber...wow, jetzt nimmt das ganz andere Formen an.“.   
Steve nahm all seinen Mut zusammen, schloss kurz die Augen und erzählte. „Du warst wirklich alles für mich. Ich hatte niemanden außer dir, du hast mich immer aus dem Ärger gezogen, mich verteidigt, auch wenn ich unrecht hatte und mit mir gelitten, wenn ich mal wieder so schrecklich krank war. Ich wusste nicht, wie ich ohne dich sein konnte. Mir wurde erst sehr spät bewusst, dass meine Gefühle für dich eventuell zu stark waren. Aber wie hätte ich das bemerken sollen, sie waren immer so stark gewesen, für mich änderte sich nichts, doch ab einem bestimmten Alter wirkte das schon merkwürdig, wie wir uns verhielten. Für dich war das Ganze genauso normal, wie für mich und hattest dir wohl eines Abends zu viele Gedanken über dieses Thema gemacht. Auf jedenfall kamst du betrunken zurück, hattest deiner Freundin einen Korb gegeben und dich – so tierisch betrunken wie du warst – an mir vergangen... Es brach mir das Herz, weil ich nicht wusste, wie du empfandest. Ich glaube immer noch, dass du einfach nur geil und frustiert warst, da du doch der Frauenheld schlechthin warst, was wolltest du von einem Mann. Und dann noch von so einem dürren, hässlichen Gnom wie mir. Und zu aller Krönung war es ziemlich illegal homosexuell zu sein, oder auch nur Ansatzweise und du warst immer sehr auf dein Erscheinungsbild bedacht – ob körperlich oder charakterlich. Ich hatte Angst, du würdest mich danach nie wieder anfassen, doch wir umarmten uns weiterhin wie eh und je und halfst mir mit Massagen über meine Asthmaanfälle hinweg. Ich kam mir immer so hinterlistig vor, da ich das immer so genossen habe. Der Moment vorhin war nur sehr sehr ähnlich... zwar sind wir uns nicht mehr so nah und du bist ein anderer Bucky, aber mein Herz versteht das noch nicht und wenn....und wenn du deine Sexualität wieder erfahren möchtest, dann bitte ich dich, dir jemand anderes zu suchen. Auch wenn mir der Gedanke schmerzt, aber es würde unsere Freundschaft nur zerstören..“.  
Wieder war kurz Stille und irgendwann sah Steve dann doch auf, wollte um eine Antwort bitten. Bucky schien wie in Trance, versuchte sich wohl an früher zu erinnern, gab dann jedoch auf. „Ich..ich weiß nicht mehr, wie stark ich früher für dich empfunden habe..aber seitdem ich dich das erste mal gesehen habe, bist du etwas besonderes für mich. Ich mochte es, als du mich beruhigt hattest, meine Hand genommen hattest. Wie sehr habe ich mich nach Berührungen gesehnt..“. Er blickte auf, direkt in Steves Augen. „Steve...ich weiß nicht mehr, wie ich damals empfunden habe, aber ich weiß, dass du jetzt für mich etwas bedeutest, wenn auch nicht, ob es Liebe ist. Aber nichts wird zwischen uns kommen, wenn du und ich das nicht wollen.“. Er nahm Steves Hand, die noch an der Tasse war und drückte sie leicht. „Anscheinend bin ich doch noch so ein Vollidiot wie früher..“. Steve lachte leise und drückte seine Hand zurück. Es tat so gut, sein Herz nach mehr als 70 Jahren endlich mal ausschütten zu können. Er fühlte sich um hunderte von Kilo leichter und könnte gerade einen Marathon fünf mal laufen. „Ich würde dennoch gerne..“, fing Bucky an zu reden, als er sich vorbeugte, reckte sich ein wenig nach Steves Gesicht und stoppte mit den Lippen kurz vor Steves.


	28. Gefährliche Nachrichten

Bucky wartete bis Steve eine Reaktion zeigte, ob er weiter gehen konnte oder doch lieber aufhören sollte. Doch Steve schloss die Augen halb, reckte sich ebenfalls nach vorne und empfang seine Lippen. Der Kuss war kurz und schüchtern, ihre frischen Bartstoppeln kratzen sie gegenseitig, weswegen Bucky leicht schmunzeln musste. Gerade als Bucky sich wieder zurück setzten wollte, hob Steve seine Hand, legte sie an seinen Nacken und zog ihn wieder zu sich. Der nächste Kuss war etwas forscher, intensiver und voller Begierde. Etwas schwer atmend lösten sie sich wieder und Bucky durfte sich zurück setzten. „'Tschuldige...“, murmelte Steve, der sich über seine Lippen strich. Bucky aber lächelte nur. Er war etwas in Gedanken versunken, versuchte seine Gefühle und Gedanken zu ordnen. Bei dem zweiten Kuss wurde ihm warm und seine Extremitäten kribbelten, als wären sie eingeschlafen. Er könnte das wieder und wieder machen, an allen Orten und zu jeder Zeit. Am liebsten würde er Steve halten und nie wieder loslassen.  
Steve selbst musste sich nicht fragen, was das warme Gefühl bedeutete, ihm wurde aber klar, dass er diesen Bucky genauso wollte, wie den Alten.

Kurze Zeit später kam Sam in die Küche und begrüßte die beiden. „Trotz Alkohol schon so früh auf?“, fragte Bucky, der gerade frischen Kaffee kochte. „Gewohnheit. Aber du hörst dich wieder völlig nüchtern an, hat das Elixier schon aufgehört zu wirken?“. „Anscheinend..also ich spüre nichts mehr. Vor 2,3 Stunden war ich gefühlt noch auf einer Achterbahn..“. Sam grinste und nahm sich eine Tasse aus dem Schrank. „Willst du mitkommen joggen?“, fragte er Bucky und setzte sich zu Steve an den Tisch. „Warum nicht? Mit dem Ärmel, der meinen Arm verdeckt, geht das sicher ohne Probleme.“. Steve fühlte sich bei dem Gedanken immer noch unwohl, sagte aber nichts weiter dazu. Sie tranken zusammen ihren Kaffee und sprachen über den gestrigen Abend. Steve lieh Bucky Sportschuhe und so trafen sie sich zusammen wieder vor dem Aufzug, Bucky hatte schon seine Verkleidung angezogen. „So siehst du gar nicht mehr so gefährlich aus..“, kommentierte Sam den menschlich wirkenden Arm und streckte seinen Daumen in die Höhe, grinsend.

Sie joggten aus dem Tower in Richtung eines großen Parks, der in den führen Morgenstunden noch schön leer war. Die Stadt war ruhig, so ruhig, dass man von der nicht weit entfernten Innenstadt die Nachrichten von den Leinwänden hörte, die überall in der Stadt an den größeren Gebäuden hangen. Bucky hörte auf die Nachrichten, da er immer gerne wusste, was in der Welt so vor sich ging. 'Voller [style type="italic"]Sehnsucht[/style] hoffen die Menschen, dass die Opfer, die die Avengers hinterlassen haben, es wert waren, dass sie getötet wurden. Getötet von zerstörten Gebäuden, Massenkarambolagen der Autos oder durchbohrt von [style type="italic"]rosteten[/style] Stahlträgern.'. Bucky kannte die Stimme, wusste aber nicht woher, sie löste irgendetwas in ihm aus. Es fühlte sich an, als würde ein Nebel in seinem Kopf aufsteigen, ein giftiger Nebel, der seine Sinne schärfte, aber zugleich seine Gefühle abstumpfen ließ. Sein Atem ging schneller und er hatte das Gefühl schneller rennen zu müssen, in der Hoffnung, dass der Nebel so weggeblasen wurde. Steve und Sam sahen sich verwirrt an, sie hörten auf das Gerede im Fernsehen schon gar nicht mehr. Sie wussten, dass nicht jeder sie liebte, was sie nicht jeden Tag hören mussten. 'Menschen von gerademal [style type="italic"]siebzehn[/style] Jahren starben in einem Schulbus, nur weil die Avengers ihn als Schutzschild für ihre eigenen mickrigen Leben benutzen. Viele Menschen erlebten den [style type="italic"]Tagesanbruch[/style] deshalb nicht mehr. Ihre verstreuten Körperteile aufgesammelt und in einen [style type="italic"]Schmelzofen[/style] geschmissen und schon war es egal, dass sie die Opfer der sogenannten 'Helden' sind.“. Bucky bekam kaum noch Luft, rannte so schnell, wie er konnte, doch der Nebel wurde immer dicker, schien sein Gehirn einzuquetschen und ihm jeglichen Willen zu nehmen. Was war plötzlich mit ihm los? Seitwann nahmen ihn solche Ansagen in Fernsehen so mit? „Bucky??“, kam es von weit entfernt, als er stoppte und nach Luft ringend auf die Knie fiel. 'Vor mehr als[style type="italic"] neun[/style] Jahrzehnten wurde der erste 'Held' geboren. Er sollte dieses Land beschützen und nicht zerstören. Patriotisch, heldenhaft und [style type="italic"]gütig[/style] sollte er sein, doch mit ihm gebahr ein weiteres Monster. Er kümmerte sich bei seiner [style type="italic"]Heimkehr[/style] nicht einmal darum, was mit seinem besten Freund geschehen war. [style type="italic"]Eins[/style] muss man ihm aber lassen, er erschuf sich selbst seinen größten Feind, als er Sergeant James Barnes von dem [style type="italic"]Güterwagon[/style] fallen ließ.'  
Steve und Sam rüttelten Bucky an seinen Schultern, doch er gab keine Antwort, sah mit leeren Augen in den Himmel, seine Arme baumelten wie leblos von seinen Schultern, während er immer noch auf Knien auf dem Boden saß. „Bucky??? Bucky, was ist passiert??“, rief Steve panisch und rüttelte immer mehr. Ein unscheinbarer Mann, der nicht weit entfernt auf einer Parkbank saß, stand auf und ging zu ihnen herüber. „Soldat?“, fragte er mit einem strengen herrischen Ton. „Bereit Befehle anzunehmen.“, erwiderte Bucky in russisch mit einem so eiskalten Ton, dass Steves Nackenhaare sich aufstellten. Steve und Sam hatten zum Glück ihre Headsets mitgenommen, denn sofort ertöte Natashas Stimme, doch leider viel zu spät. „Lasst James auf keinen Fall die Nachrichten hören!! Verstanden?! Lasst ihn am besten nichts von außerhalb hören! Sie sind verseucht mit den Worten, die seine Programmierung zurück setzen!!“. „Töte Captain America und die Avengers!“, zischte die unbekannte Person, die sich als CrossBones enttarnte, als er den Mantel fallen ließ. Bucky stand so schnell wieder auf den Beinen, dass Steve kurzzeitig nach hinten taumelte, doch fing er sich schnell wieder und wehrte einen Hagel von Schlägen ab. CrossBones lachte widerlich und wich Sam aus, der ihm zwischen die Beine treten wollte. „BASTARD!!!“, schrie Steve, der gerade in einem Hechtsprung einer geschmissenen Parkbank auswich. „Natasha!! Komm mit den anderen mit einem Quinjet her. Wir schaffen das nicht! Rumlow ist hier!“, rief Sam in sein Headset und bekam kurz darauf eins mit Rumlows hydraulischen Armverstärkern ab. Der Winter Soldier wirkte, als wäre er ein tollwütiges Tier, schlug gnadenlos um sich, wehrte kaum Angriffe ab, wirkte aber nicht so, als würde er die Schmerzen bemerken, wenn Steve ihm eins verpasste. „Schon unterwegs!“, antwortete Natasha über das Headset und kurz darauf hörte man den Quinjet, weit waren sie ja nich gejoggt. „Hier her, Soldat!“, rief CrossBones und er tat wie ihm geheißen, stieß Steve hart von sich weg und ging zu Rumlow. Dieser legte eine Hand um die Hüfte des Soldaten und zog ihn zu sich. „Es tut mir leid, Captain, aber dein geliebter Bucky gehört inzwischen alleine mir und ich teile ihn nicht. Du hattest früher deine Chancen und hast sie verspielt, nun bin ich dran..“. „Du zwingst ihn für deine persönlichen, perversen Gedanken?!“, schrie Steve, nun rot vor Wut. „Und woher weißt du das alles?!“. „'Bucky' redet manchmal im Schlaf, hat davon erzählt, wie sehr er dich doch liebt und vermisst, wie sehr er sich gewünscht hatte, dass du genauso empfindest wie er.. es tat ihm so leid, was er dir angetan hatte und glaubt, dass er damit alles zerstört hatte. Er wollte dir immer seine Liebe gestehen, doch war zu feige. Genau wie du anscheinend. Glaube nicht, wir hätten euch nicht beobachtet! Wir haben nur auf den perfekten Moment gewartet und nun ist er da. Wenn wir dich schon nicht körperlich töten können, dann so!“. CrossBones zog sich die Maske vom Kopf, drehte den Winter Soldier zu sich und küsste ihn leidenschafftlich, dieser erwiderte den Kuss, schmiegte sich sogar etwas an ihn. „Was zur Hölle haben sie ihm hineinprogrammiert?“, fragte Natasha durch das Headset. Der Quinjet flog über ihnen, bereit zu feuern, doch Bucky stand Rumlow zu nahe, als dass man ihn ohne Bucky zu schaden treffen könnte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • Ich weiß, dass Rumlow eigentlich tot ist, aber ich hab ihn überleben lassen, dami sich a) Bucky oder Steve sich an ihm rächen können und b) weil ich die Figur an sich toll fand..schade, dass er im Film direkt gestorben ist.. :(  
> • Die Wörter sind nicht ganz richtig, ich weiß..aber überall stehen sie anders, kA was die richtige Übersetzung ist..und so in dem Text haben sie ganz gut gepasst :')


	29. Blinde Wut

Steve stand inmitten des Parkes, angespannt und zitternd, hatte seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt und wütenden Tränen in den Augen. „Steve...?“, fragte Sam, hatte ihn noch nie so sauer erlebt. „Was erzählst du für eine komplette Scheiße, Rumlow?! Ihr habt ihn programmiert wie eine Maschine, das was du da abschlabberst ist nicht die Person, die ich liebe, sondern nur seine Hülle. Hydra wird mich niemals unterkriegen! Und keine Sorge, Bucky wird sich schon zu wehren wissen! Nicht wahr, Bucky?? Hörst du mich? Kämpfe dagegen an, ich weiß du schaffst das! Du hast es schon einmal geschafft, denn du bist stark genug.“. Steve ging ein paar Schritte auf Bucky zu, jedoch ging dieser ein paar zurück, hatte einen Glitzern von Angst in seinen Augen. Er ballte seine mechanische Faust und war kurz davor zu zu schlagen, jedoch hielt Rumlow ihn auf. „Vergeude nicht deine Kraft...“. Drei Jeeps fuhren auf den Rasen des Parks, hielten quietschend neben den zwei und sie stiegen ein. Der Winter Soldier sah nicht einmal zurück, als er mit CrossBones mit in den Wagen stieg und die Tür schloss. 

Als die Wagen weg waren, ließ sich Steve auf die Knie fallen und schlug vor Wut seine Faust in den steinigen Boden unter sich. So fest, dass Sam es irgendwann brutal knacken hörte und das Blut spritzen sah. Er sprang auf ihn zu und versuchte seinen Arm von dem Boden wegzuziehen, sah dabei, dass sich Steve sein Gelenk glatt durchgebrochen hatte und ein Knochen nach draußen ragte. Jedoch schlug Steve seinen helfenden Freund einfach zur Seite und maltretierte weiterhin den Boden. Nun kamen auch die anderen angerannt, aber keiner konnte Steve davon abhalten seine Hand weiter zu verkrüppeln. Sie standen um ihn herum und sahen hilflos zu. Es traute sich keiner etwas zu sagen, da sie Angst hatten, Steve würde seine Wut an ihnen auslassen. Normalerweise würde dies Steve nie tun, doch was Bucky anging war er ein komplett anderer Mensch und so hatte ihn noch keiner gesehen, selbst nicht, als sie das erste mal auf ihn trafen oder als Bucky von Zemo herumgedreht wurde. Steve sah aus, als würde er CrossBones das Herz rausreißen und es ihm selbst zum essen geben wollen, seine Knochen einzeln brechen und ihn kastrieren. Seine Augen wirkten schwarz, er hatte die Zähne gefletscht und pure Wut gemischt mit Hass strömte aus all seinen Poren. Sie beschlossen stumm zu warten, bis er sich von selbst beruhigte. „Ich werde das Drecksschwein suchen gehen, wer mitkommen möchte, gerne. Aber ich werde ihn eigenhändig und alleine töten!“, zischte er, während er sich sein gebrochenes Gelenk mit einem brutalen Ruck wieder gerade richtete. 

In einem Hydra-Quartier außerhalb von New York war die Hölle los, denn das was Rumlow gemacht hatte, war nicht abgesprochen. Es war abgesprochen, dass der Winter Soldier zwar zurückgesetzt werden sollte, aber dann getötet werden sollte, da er zu instabil und nicht mehr zu gebrauchen war. Doch hatte Rumlow den Solaten wieder mitgebracht, weswegen sie ihn weggesperrt hatten. Der Winter Soldier hang an Ketten von der Decke, verhielt sich im Gegensazt zu Rumlow aber ruhig; dieser schrie und hämmerte in seiner Zelle. Sie hatten den Soldaten zwar angefangen auszupeitschen, jedoch als er weiterhin keinen Mucks von sich gab und keine Miene verzog, dachten sie, dass er noch perfekt in seinem Programm lief. Jedoch sah es innerlich anders aus. Eine kleine Stimme befahl ihm, dass er ruhig bleiben sollte, dass jemand kommen würde, um ihn zu retten. Er wusste nicht wieso, aber er gehorchte der Stimme, denn hier bekam er nur Schläge, wenn er auch nur mit der Wimper zuckte. Vielleicht war es nur die Hoffnung und es würde niemand kommen, aber was hatte er für eine Wahl. Vielleicht würde Brock ihm doch noch helfen, jedoch war dieser gefangen und er hatte das Gefühl, dass er ihm nicht trauen konnte. So hörte er zu, was die anderen um ihn herum so sprachen. Bei dem Namen Captain America oder Steve Rogers musste er aufpassen, dass er sich dazu nicht körperlich äußerte. Er hatte den Drang ihm seine metallische Faust sooft ins Gesicht zu schlagen, bis es auseinander brach, doch fühlte er sich bei dem Gedanken nicht wohl. Aber Befehl war Befehl. Alle waren in Panik, bereiteten sich auf einen Kampf vor und er sah ihre Furcht in den Augen. „Rumlow hat uns den Tod gebracht!! Hast du Rogers Blick gesehen? Er wird uns alle in Stücke reißen. Und er wird bestimmt das grüne Monster mitbringen. Wir sind gefickt!!“, flüsterte ein Agent neben ihn zu dem anderen, welcher nickte und zitternd seine eben gereinigte Waffe zusammen setzte. „Wir sollten Rumlow töten und ihn ihnen bringen, vielleicht lassen sie Gnade walten..“, flüsterte ein anderer Agent. „Das glaubst du wirklich?! Stirb wenigstens wie ein Mann!“, zischte eine Frau zurück. War dieser Rogers so stark? Sie waren wohl alle programmiert ihn zu töten, aber warum hing er dann hier so herum, er konnte doch helfen. Bleib ruhig..sag nichts..er wird dich retten kommen...., sagte seine innere Stimme ihm und er vertraute, jetzt sogar ein bisschen mehr, wo die anderen Rumlow jetzt doch nicht trauen.

Zurück im Tower stand Steve vor dem Waffenschrank und rüstete sich mit allem aus, was sie zu bieten hatten. Er hatte immer noch den dunklen, grausamen Blick drauf, wie vor ein paar Stunden, als Bucky herumgedreht wurde. „Steve...bitte, lass mich über deine Hand schauen..“, sprach Natasha in einem ruhigen Ton, als sie den Raum betrat. Sie hielt Sicherheitsabstand und hatte die Hände in Verteidigung gehoben. Den tötenden Blick, den sie abbekam, ließ sie erschaudern, doch Steve seufzte und nickte. Natasha stellte den Erste-Hilfe-Koffer neben ihn ab und nahm seine Hand in ihre. Sie sah schlimm aus, inzwischen dick angeschwollen, blau-rot-gelb-lila farben, den Knochen hatte Steve wohl wieder hineingedrückt. Eigentlich sollte man das röntgen und wahrscheinlich auch operieren, doch Natasha war froh, dass Steve sie wenigstens verarzten durfte. So nahm sie die Hand und erspürte die verschobenen Knochen. Sie warnte ihn, als sie die Knochen nochmals richtete, bis sie keine ungewöhnlich abstehenden Knubbeln mehr erspürte – bis auf die dutzenden Blutergüsse. Sie setzte metallische Schienen an den Arm, setzte das Gelenk in die richtige Richtung und fixierte das Ganze mit einer starken Bandage. „Danke..“, murmelte Steve und Natasha sah auf, sah in die gewohnten blauen Augen, jedoch lag der Schimmer des Dunklen immer noch in ihnen. „Wir sind immer bei dir, Steve, komme was wolle. Und wir werden an deiner Seite gegen Hydra stehen..“. Während sie das sagte, kamen die anderen in ihren Kampfanzügen in den Raum. Steve hatte seinen schon an, Black Widow stand ebenfalls in voller Montur vor ihm, Bruce hatte extra weite Strechhosen an, Hawkeye richtete seinen Bogen, Thor wog seinen Hammer in den Händen und hatte ebenfalls seine Rüstung schon an, Scarlet Witch knotete ihre Haare zu einem Zopf und Iron Man stapfte auf Steve zu, wuschelte durch seine Haare. „Wir werden deinen Liebsten retten und wieder in Ordnung bringen, keine Sorge. Aber schön, dass wir so herausfinden mussten, dass du auf Bärte und raue Hände stehst. Wer hätte gedacht, dass der konservative, altbackene Captain vom anderen Ufer ist?!“. „Man muss hier dauernd was neues bringen, bevor es euch langweilig wird..“, erwiderte Steve mit einem halbherzigen Lächeln. „Lasst uns ein paar Köpfe einschlagen!“, rief Thor voller Euphorie.


	30. Rache

„Lasst ihn mit uns kämpfen! Er scheint auf unserer Seite zu sein!“. „Ja, vielleicht jetzt noch, aber wenn er Cap sieht, wird er wieder gegen uns sein!“. „Entweder Cap killt uns oder der...“. „Ich weiß nicht, was mir lieber ist..“, sagte eine Stimme schlussendlich in die schon länger andauernde Diskussion. Die Schultern des Soldaten taten langsam weh, da er nun bestimmt schon seit drei Stunden in diesem Raum von der Decke hang. Er mischte sich aber nicht mit in die Streitgespräche ein, würden sie doch eh nicht auf ihn hören. Klar, würde er Captain America töten, es war sein Auftrag, aber im Anschluss würde er die Menschen hier ebenso hinrichten. Er erinnerte sich noch sehr gut an die Folter und Qualen der letzten Jahre, komischerweise waren die letzten Wochen wie ausradiert. War er mal wieder in den Kryoschlaf versetzt worden, ohne dass er sich daran erinnerte? Aber es mag wohl so sein. Ihn wunderte es dennoch, dass sie ihn inzwischen fürchteten. Sie taten es anfangs, aber seitdem Rumlow hier war und die Leitung mit übernahm, änderte sich das. Er hatte versucht ihn mittels Hypnose zu seinem Betthäschen zu machen, jedoch hielt diese nie lange an. Man hörte ihn oft fluchen und schreien, wie Hydra es einmal geschafft hatte ihn sein Gehirn so gut zu waschen und er es jetzt nicht mehr schaffte. Von Pierce aus durfte er die Maschine nicht verwenden, die das Gehirn des Winter Soldiers fritierte, also suchte er sich andere Wege. An manchen Tagen, in denen sein Gehirn das erlaubte, fragte sich der Soldat, warum Rumlow so unbedingt wollte, dass sie sich liebten. Er sah in ihm den gebrochenen, betrogenen Mann, der sich der bösen Seite vollends verschworen hatte, um der Welt das zurück zugeben, was man ihm einst tat. Was man ihm angetan hatte fand er nie raus, aber er hatte Mitleid. Zumindest eine Zeit lang, irgendwann regierte Hass und Abscheu seine Gedanken, wenn er mal einen guten Tag hatte und überhaupt irgendetwas verspürte. Gefoltert wurde er, seitdem er denken konnte, aber seit Rumlow wurde er zusaätzlich erniedrigt und gedemütigt. Durch Nachrichten und Gerede bekam er ab und zu mal mit, dass er der gesuchteste Serienmörder weltweit war und das seit Jahrzehnten! Zum Glück operierte er immer im Schatten und man wusste nicht genug, um ihm auf die Schliche zu kommen, oder Hydra. Er war perfekt in seiner Arbeit, erledigte sie sauber und gut und trotzdem bekam er so eine Behandlung ab. Vorhin in dem Park – er war wohl kurz davor aus dem Kryoschlaf gerissen worden – erwiderte er den widerlichen Kuss von Rumlow, wahrscheinlich noch eine Macke von der Hypnose. Jetzt wollte er ihn genauso abschlachten, wie jeden anderen auch, vielleicht noch etwas brutaler. Die andere Stimme in seinem Kopf stimmte ihm sogar zu. Gerade, als er hibbelig wurde und sich einen Plan ausdachte, wie er das anstellen würde, hörte man es draußen laut knallen.   
Die massive Stahltür zum Hauptquartier wurde weggesprengt und hindurch trat kein anderer als Captain America. Er sah so ruhig und gefasst aus, wie immer, doch als seine Augen den Winter Soldier striffen, sah er nichts als Schmerz und unbändigen Hass in ihnen. Sofort wurde von Hydras Seite aus gefeuert, doch wurde es erwidert von den anderen Avengers, die nun hinter dem Captain hervortraten.

Als Steve Bucky dort hängen sah, wuchs seine Wut wieder. Dank seines gebrochenen Gelenkes, hatte er ein großes Handicap doch er konnte immer noch mit seiner linken Hand eine Waffe tragen. Mit seinem Schild auf den Rücken geschnallt trat er in den Raum. „Wer gehen möchte, hat jetzt Pech gehabt!“, rief er und zielte dem ersten Agenten, der ihm ins Auge stach, zwischen die Augen und drückte ab. Mit dem Zeichen stürtzen die beiden Gegner aufeinander ein. Es war ein großes Wirrwarr, was der Winter Soldier dazu nutzte, um sich zubefreien. Es war ein leichtes sich von den Fesseln mittels seines linken Armes zu befreien und so stand er in mitten des Raumes, unbewaffnet. Er suchte nach einer Waffe und wurde bei einer Leiche nur ein paar Fuß weit entfernt von ihm fündig. Gerade in dem Moment trat der Captain in sein Gesichtsfeld. Er hatte einen für ihn unlesbaren Gesichtsausdruck, etwas zwischen Angst, Hoffnung und Verderben. Der Soldat richtete seine Waffe auf ihn, zögerte jedoch, da seine innere zweite Stimme ihm davon abriet. Hinter ihnen waren schwere schnelle Schritte zu hören, die sich von ihnen entfernten. Rumlow haut ab.., sagte die innere Stimme und im Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatte sich der Soldat herum gehdreht und rannte Rumlow hinterher, aber nicht, um ihm zu folgen, sondern um ihn den Schädel einzuschlagen. Die Avengers folgten ihnen, aber mit einem gewissen Abstand, töteten währenddessen noch lebende Anhänger von Hydra. Thor und Iron Man mussten den Captain immer wieder zurückhalten, damit er dem Winter Soldier nicht zu nah kam. Der Soldat brauchte nicht lange, um CrossBones einzuholen, richtete die Waffe auf seine Kniekehle und drückte ab. Rumlow stolperte und ging zu Boden. Er hatte seine Rüstung und seine Maske wieder an, doch seine Kniekehlen waren nicht geschützt. Fluchend versuchte er sich wieder aufzurappeln, wobei ihm geholfen wurde, als der Soldat ihn an seinem Nacken packte und ihn hochzog. „James...“, flüsterte er, als er in wütende hasserfüllte Augen sah. „Zusammen könnten wir so viel erreichen..denk doch mal nach..“. „Halt's Maul!“, zischte der Soldat zurück. „Seitdem du da bist, ist mein Leben mehr denn je die Hölle auf Erden.. Früher hatten sie mich zwar auch nicht respektiert und gefoltert, hatten aber Angst und ließen mir meine Ruhe. Seitdem du da bist, wurde ich sexuell benutzt und erniedrigt! Du hast deine perversen Triebe gegen meinen Willen an mir ausgelassen..wieso sollte ich mit dir gehen?!“. Während er sprach, drückte er immer mehr zu und hörte, wie Rumlow unter der Maske vor Schmerz wimmerte. „Du kannst mir nur Leid tun..was auch immer geschehen ist, weswegen du so geworden bist, mein Beileid..ich werde dir jetzt alle Qual nehmen und dir deinen Frieden geben.“, zischte der Soldat weiter und ein unheimliches Grinsen zeichnete sich auf seinen Lippen. Er riss ihm mit der freien Hand die Maske vom Gesicht und sah in verängstigte Augen. So hatte er Rumlow noch nie gesehen, er wusste wohl, dass das sein Ende war, dennoch versuchte er sich aus dem Griff zu befreien. Der Winter Soldier ließ ihn auch los, ließ ihn mit dem zerstörten Knie einige Meter lang robben, während er neben ihm lief. „Ich werde dich heimsuchen, Cap!!“, schrie Rumlow diesem zu. „Du hast ihn sterben lassen und bist ihn nicht einmal suchen gegangen! Du hast ihn ebenso wenig verdient, wie ich!“. Der Soldat hielt inne, er erinnerte sich plötzlich an einen Fall ins weiße und eine Hand, die versucht hatte ihn festzuhalten. Er erinnerte sich an den Schmerz und die Einsamkeit, weil ihn niemand suchen kam. Es lenkte ihn kurz ab und er sah mit eisigen Augen zum Captain hinüber, welcher zusammen zuckte und reuevoll zu Boden blickte. Mit einem Schlag kamen all seine Erinnerungen von den letzten Wochen wieder. Er hielt sich den Kopf, schrie vor Schmerz auf und ging auf die Knie, es tat so weh, sich an all das zu erinnern. Rumlow nutzte seine Chance, als er losgelassen wurde, doch Steve agierte schnell und schmiss seinen Schild, brachte ihn so wieder zu Fall. Bucky, dessen Schmerz wieder verschwand, trat ihm hart in die Seite, sodass er auf den Rücken rollte, beugte sich über ihn und riss ihm die Maske weg. „Ich mag es, wenn du versuchst wie ein Feigling deinem Schicksal zu entkommen..Ein letztes Mal werde ich dich dort berühren, wo du es doch so sehr magst..“, hauchte er ihm zu und grinste wieder teuflisch. Rumlows Augen weiteten sich und er wollte protestieren, doch Bucky hatte seine metallische Hand schon um sein Gemächt über der Hose geschlossen und drückte zu. Rumlow schrie vor Schmerz und versuchte Bucky von sich zu schlagen, doch der Schmerz lähmte ihn irgendwann. Tränen rannen ihm übers Gesicht, als der Soldat seinen Griff intensivierte und er schien fast das Bewusstsein zu verlieren. Bucky ließ los und Blut klebte an seiner Hand und benetzte Rumlows Hosen. „Du bist doch krank!!“, schrie Rumlow und versuchte wieder wegzurobben, doch der Schmerz seiner zerquetschten Testikeln ließen dies nicht zu. „Mach es wenigstens schnell..“, sagte er dann besiegt und ließ sich wieder zu Boden fallen. „Das hast du nicht verdient..“, murmelte Bucky und trat ihm abermals in die Seite. Er holte mit seinem linken Arm aus und schlug ihm fest ins Gesicht. Dies wiederholte er bis man es knacken und brechen hörte. Rumlow hatte längst das Bewusstsein verloren, als er ein Messer aus seiner Tasche nahm und auf ihn einstoch – immer und immer wieder, bis Steve auf ihn zu kam und seinen Arm festhielt. „Es ist genug..er ist schon lange tot..“, sagte er mit ruhiger Stimme. Bucky zitterte und wollte aus Reflex Steves Hand wegschlagen, hielt sich aber davon ab. Vor ihm lag förmlich nur noch Hackfleisch, was ihn zum Würgen brachte und er sich doch von Steve losriss, sich zur Seite beugte und seinen Magen entleerte. Steve ging in die Hocke, berührte Bucky nicht und wartete, bis er sich wieder zu ihm wand. „Es tut mir leid..“, flüsterte er und sah reuevoll zu ihm auf. Doch Steve schüttelte den Kopf und nahm ihn in den Arm, strich ihm über die Haare. „Alles ist gut..Keiner von uns wurde verletzt und dieser Bastard ist endlich tot..“.


	31. Heiße Dusche

Zurück im Tower gingen sie erst einmal alle duschen, bevor sie sich ins Wohnzimmer setzten und ihre Füße hochlegten. Es gab kaum Verletzungen, bis auf ein paar Schnittwunden, Prellungen und das übliche eben. Doch Bucky hatte immer noch ein schlechtes Gewissen und traute sich kaum in den Raum hinein. Er schloss eine Entscheidung, ging in den Raum und räusperte sich. „Verzeiht..ich wollte das nicht. Ich glaube, es wäre besser, wenn ihr mich wieder einsperrt oder sonstiges... Mit dem Winter Soldier in meinen Gedanken werde ich wohl für immer eine Gefahr bleiben. Er ist ein Teil von mir, genau wie es Bucky Barnes ist...ich muss akzeptieren, dass ich eine Mischung von beidem bin und beide niemals los werde. Doch ist das zu gefährlich, als dass man mich so an die Öffentlichkeit lässt. Am besten wäre es, wenn ihr mich wie gesagt wegsperrt oder mich wieder in Kryostase versetzt, dann schade ich niemandem...“. Kurz war Stille, doch dann fing Tony an zu lachen, ging auf ihn zu und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Du schadest uns mehr, wenn du nicht hier bist.. Cap wird zu einer wütenden, alleszerstörenden Superzicke, wenn du nicht in seinem Umfeld bist. Außerdem denke ich, dass ihm Sex endlich mal gut tun wird..er kann so zickig sein und ist unglaublich prüde, du kannst ihm das Anstregende sicher herausvögeln..“. Alle fingen an zu lachen, wobei Steve nur rot wurde und beschämt zu Boden schaute. Bucky sah mit großen Augen in die Runde, verstand das alles nicht. „Hä?!“, brachte er heraus. „James..wir sind alle nicht besser als du. Wir zerstören fast jährlich irgendeine Großstadt, töten Unschuldige ohne es zu wollen und haben unsre Launen oft auch nicht im Griff...man wollte uns auch schon wegsperren, aber das macht alles nur noch schlimmer..“, sagte Natasha, die sich die Füße von Clint massieren ließ. Bucky lächelte leicht und zum ersten Mal konnte er sagen, dass er Freunde hatte. „Ich bin froh, dass es dir gut geht..“, sagte Steve, der nun auf Bucky zutrat und ihn in die Arme nahm. Bucky legte ebenfalls die Arme um Steve und schmiegte sich an ihn. „Nehmt euch ein Zimmer!“, rief Tony, während Clint ein gespieltes Würge-Geräusch von sich gab. Natasha grinste die beiden nur an, war glücklich, dass sie endlich zueinander gefunden haben. „Okay..“, sagte Bucky, der ebenfalls grinste, nahm Steve an der Hand und ging mit ihm zu seinem Zimmer. 

Als sie beide auf Buckys Bett saßen, wussten sie beide nichts zu tun, blickten auf den Boden und rührten sich nicht. Irgendwann musste Steve deswegen lachen, zog Bucky zu sich und ließ sich mit ihm nach hinten auf das Bett fallen. Aneinander gepresst genossen sie die Nähe und die Ruhe. „Was hast du mit deiner Hand gestellt?“, fragte Bucky daraufhin und strich über die Schiene. „Habe in meinen Gedanken das mit Rumlow angestellt, was du dann später real mit ihm gemacht hast..“, murmelte er und schämte sich ein wenig. „Dass der normal so ruhige Captain America so sauer werden kann? Wow..“, erwiderte Bucky. Er fühlte sich wieder schuldig, was Steve bemerkte und wieder über seine Haare strich. „Alles gut, Bucky. Du bist am Leben und hier und Rumlow plus seine Gefolgschaft sind tot, alles ist so wie es sein sollte..“. Bucky sah in die blauen, treuen Augen vor ihm, dann zu den Lippen und beugte sich vor, um sie zu küssen. Er war kurz und schüchtern, doch es war alles, was Bucky im Moment brauchte. Er fühlte sich auf einmal so müde und ausgelaugt, dass er kurz darauf auf Steves Brust einschlief. Steve war noch etwas wach, merkte aber auch, wie der Stress und die Wut der letzten Stunden ihn müde gemacht hatten. Er schaute sich Bucky von nahem an, wie friedlich er doch im Schlaf aussehen konnte. So war er wahrlich wunderschön, mit den sanften Zügen, die im Kontrast zu seinen scharfen Wangen- und Kieferknochen standen, die voluminösen Lippen und die langen Haare, die sein Gesicht einrahmten. Für ihn war er perfekt, nicht nur äußerlich, sondern auch charakterlich. Er brauchte kein Mensch, der so patriotisch, edel und hingebungsvoll war, wie er. Er brauchte den Gegensatz, er brauchte Bucky als sein Gegenstück. Die freche Zunge, das Hektische, der andauernde Flirt auf den Lippen und das Gefährliche. Und nun hatte er ihn hier bei sich, was sollte er sich mehr wünschen. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen schlief auch er ein.

Steve wurde von laufendem Wasser geweckt. Er blinzelte, als die Sonnenstrahlen seine Nase kitzelten und er rieb sich die Augen. Er war alleine im Bett, wegswegen er nach Bucky rufen wollte, doch dann bemerkte er, dass das Rauschen des Wasser aus dem Bad kam. Er setzte sich auf und sah dorthin, die Tür stand offen und Dampf quoll langsam aus dem Raum. Er grinste, als er zum Bad ging und sich auf dem Weg von dem Stoff am Körper trennte. Bucky hatte natürlich bemerkt, dass Steve sich in den Raum gestohlen hatte, tat aber so, als hätte er das nicht bemerkt und rieb sich lasziv mit Duschgel ein. Seine Bewegungen waren langsam, er hatte die Augen geschlossen und die Lippen leicht geöffnet. Steve merkte, wie er hart wurde und verfluchte seinen Körper dafür, dass er auf alles so direkt reagierte. Irgendwie fand er es unheimlich sexy, wie er sich mit seinem metallischen Arm selbst streichelte. Er wusste, dass Bucky das mit Absicht tat, das würde er zurück bekommen! Er trat zu ihm unter das warme Wasser, umarmte ihn von hinten. „Guten Morgen, Hübscher..“, hauchte er ihn ins Ohr und half ihm sich einzuseifen. „Hey Stevie..“, murmelte Bucky zurück, drehte sich in seinen Arme zu ihm herum. „Ich hatte heute Nacht einen aufklärenden Traum..“, erzählte er, während er Steve durch seine Haare am Hinterkopf strich. „Ich erinnerte mich an Szenen aus unserer Vergangenheit und mir wurde bewusst, warum ich nie lange mit meinen Freundinnen ausgehalten habe. Du warst immer derjenige, den ich wollte. Alle waren sie nervig und langweilig, du jedoch warst immer alles für mich...und das merke ich nicht erst jetzt 80 Jahre später, sondern habe es damals schon. Hätte ich gewusst, dass du selbes emfindest, wer weiß was dann passiert wäre?“. Steve lächelte, das war ein Geständnis mit dem er nicht gerechnet hatte. „Und ich dachte du warst nur betrunken und geil... Aber ich glaube, es wäre nicht anders gekommen, außer dass ich jetzt keine Jungfrau mehr wäre..“, antwortete er mit einem leichten Lächeln. Bucky sah ihn daraufhin mit großen Augen an. „Oh Gott, du bist...du bist tatsächlich immer noch Jungfrau? Obwohl du jetzt in so einem heißen Körper steckst?!“, fragte Bucky ungläubig. „Es ist nicht so, dass ich keine Fans hätte, die mich bespringen wollen, aber ich wollte immer auf die oder den Richtigen warten.. und wer hätte gedacht, dass du das bist.“. „Hast du mir gerade deine Jungfräulichkeit geschenkt?“. „Noch nicht..“, hauchte Steve und verwickelte Bucky in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Bucky drückte Steve zurück an die kalte Fließenwand, woraufhin er ein Keuchen hörte. Ihre Körper waren nah aneinander gepresst und sie beide spürten die jeweiligen Erektionen des anderen wachsen. Auch für Bucky war es die erotischste Erfahrung, die er je gespürt hatte. Er erinnerte sich teilweise an früher und trotzdem hatte eine solche Geilheit noch nie verspürt – außen vorgelassen, dass er seit 70 Jahren nicht mehr freiwillig Sex hatte. „Zwar ist dein Körper jetzt perfekt, Steve, aber ich hätte das so gerne mit deinem alten Körper getan. Er war es, der mich immer angemacht hatte, deine grazile kleine Statur war wundervoll.“. „Tja..wir haben wohl beide etwas vor Jahrzenten verloren, was wir geliebt haben.. aber ich liebe dich so, wie du jetzt bist genauso sehr..“, sagte Steve. Ihm wurde kaum bewusst, dass er gerade seine Liebe so richtig gestanden hatte und wurde rot, wollte gerade seine Worte wieder zurücknehmen, doch dann sah er in die stahlblauen Augen vor sich, die so viel Freude ausstrahlten, wie er es seit langem nicht mehr gesehen hatten. „Da hast du recht..ich liebe dich auch..“, hauchte er zurück und küsste ihn wieder. Bucky ließ von seinen Lippen los und küsste sein Kinn hinab zu seinem Hals und seinem Schlüsselbein. Steve keuchte leise und schloss die Augen, strich mit seinen Händen über seinen Rücken und fuhr einzelne Muskelpartien ab. Buckys Lippen machten ihn wahnsinnig und er wollte mehr, so viel mehr, doch wollte er auch den Moment auskosten und es nicht so schnell angehen. Doch Bucky schien es genauso zu ergehen und so standen sie sich kurz darauf keuchend gegenüber, sahen sich mit glasigen Augen an und entschieden stumm ins Schlafzimmer zu gehen.


	32. The End

Bucky und Steve ließen sich im Schlafzimmer nass ins Bett fallen, Bucky über Steve, der nun über seine Brust den Bauch hinunter küsste. Steves Penis zuckte vor Erregung und schmerzte schon fast, sehnte sich nach Berührungen. Doch Bucky war so frech und ignorierte das Körperteil prompt, leckte mit der Zungenspitze seine Innenschenkel ab und knabberte an den heraussteheneden Beckenknochen. „Bucky..“, keuchte Steve flehend. Er stöhnte vor Überraschung, als er den Atem Buckys auf seiner Spitze spürte, doch kam nicht mehr. Bucky küsste sich den Weg wieder hinauf und streichelte ihn mit seiner kühlen metallischen Hand, woraufhin er einen tötenden Blick abbekam. „Hast du es immer so eilig?“, fragte er neckend und biss ihm leicht in die Brustwarze. Steve zog scharf die Luft ein und schloss die Augen wieder. Er mochte das Gefühl seiner linken Hand, denn so wurde sein immer heißer werdender Körper ein wenig gekühlt. Zudem gab es ihm etwas ähnliches wie kleine Elektroschocks, was ihn mehr angeilte. Dann packte er ihn an den Schultern und drehte ihn unter sich. Er tat das gleiche bei ihm und bekam daraufhin ein wütendes Schnauben ab. „Das war meine Idee..“, zischte Bucky lustvoll und vergriff sich in Steves Haaren. Steve aber leckte schlussendlich doch über Buckys Penis, nahm ihn in die Hand und bewegte sie auf und ab. Buckys leises Stöhnen kam rhythmisch dazu und er freute sich zu sehen, wie sehr es ihm gefielt, so hatte er doch keine Ahnung von dem ganzen hier. Er tat einfach, was ihm selbst gefallen würde. Er leckte in kreisenden Bewegungen über die Eichel und saugte dann leicht an ihr, ließ mit der Hand nicht locker. „Ni-nicht so viel..“, keuchte Bucky, der jetzt schon an seine Oma dachte, damit er nicht gleich kommen würde. Er nutzte die Chance, als Steve etwas lockerer ließ und sie tauschten wieder die Positionen. Diesmal spreizte er Steves Beine und küsste die Stelle zwischen Hoden und seinem Eingang, woraufhin sich Steve ziemlich verkrampfte. „Hm?“, fragte er, als er hochblickte. Steve sah beschämt aus und blickte zur Seite. „Ungewohnt..“, murmelte Steve kurz und versuchte sich zu entspannen. Irgendwie fühlte es sich falsch und dreckig an, wenn Bucky mit seinen Lippen dort unten war, zum Glück hatten sie vorher geduscht. „Entspann dich, ich habe das im Internet gesehen, es soll dem Ganzen die Schmerzen nehmen..“, sagte er in einem sanften Ton und führte vorsichtig den ersten Finger in Steve ein, natürlich der der rechten Hand. Sofort verkrampfte dieser sich wieder, woraufhin Bucky seinen Penis in den Mund nahm und daran saugte. Das war Ablenkung genug, dass sich Steve entspannte und stöhnend den Kopf in den Nacken legte. Er hatte nie vergessen, wie es sich anfühlte in Buckys Mund zu sein, doch hatte er es nicht SO gut in Erinnerung. Er spürte, wie Bucky den Finger in ihm langsam bewegte, es tat nicht weh, es war nur wirklich unangenehm. Er konzentrierte sich auf Buckys andere Hand und seine Lippen, die ihn nun überall streichelten und küssten. Kurz darauf versank ein zweiter Finger in ihm und dehnten ihn langsam. Das zog nun doch ein bisschen, was Bucky an seinem Penis bemerkte, der nun langsam doch wieder schlaffer wurde. „Wird gleich besser..“, hauchte er ihm zu und sah das Nicken. Er knabberte an Steves Schaft und bewegte mit seiner Hand die Vorhaut vor und zurück, stimulierte die sensible Eichel, sodass Steve wieder mehr an Umfang zunahm. Der dritte Finger war ebenso in ihm und Bucky fing an seine Finger etwas schneller heraus und wieder hinein zu stoßen, aber immer noch vorsichtig. Er krümmte seine Finger ausversehen ein bisschen, was zur Folge hatte, dass er gegen Steves Inneres drückte. Steve aber zuckte nicht vor Schmerz, sondern Stöhnte laut auf, woraufhin er sich die Hand über den Mund legte, um sich selbst zur Stille verdammte. Mit weit geöffneten Augen sah zu Bucky hinunter, der ebenso verwundert blinzelte. Er wiederholte seine Bwegungen, was Steve wieder zum Stöhnen brachte. „Oh, Bucky~“. Ein Lusttropfen rollte seinen Penis herunter auf den Buch, den Bucky wegleckte. Das war für ihn ein Zeichen und er zog die Finger aus Steve, was in einem stummen Protest resultierte. „Schau nicht so..ich mache gleich weiter..“, hauchte ihm Bucky zu und krabbelte zu ihm hoch. Er platzierte seinen Penis vor Steves Eingang und drückte ihn lansagm hinein. Steve verzog das Gesicht ein wenig, versuchte sich aber zu entspannen. Während er sich weiter hineinschob, verwickelte er Steve in einen Kuss und sie ließen ihre Zungen tanzen. Er wartete noch ein wenig, bevor er sich bewegte, sah in die blauen Augen vor sich, die so vertrauensvoll zurückblickten. Er strich Steve durch die blonden Haare und küsste seine Stirn. „Ich kann nicht beschreiben, wie glücklich ich gerade bin..“, hauchte er ihm zu und schmiegte seinen Körper an ihn. Steve nickte als Antwort und knabberte kurz an seinem Ohrläppchen. Dann fing Bucky an sich in ihm zu bewegen, natürlich immer noch vorsichtig, bis Steve sein Becken gegen ihn drückte und mehr wollte. „Oh, ich hätte gedacht, der große prüde Cap steht nur auf Blümchensex?“, neckte Bucky ihn, zog sich schnell heraus und ebenso schnell wieder hinein, traf wieder besagten Punkt in Steve. Dieser wollte gerade eine freche Antwort geben, doch sah er plötzlich Sterne und bog den Rücken durch, stöhnte Buckys Namen. Bucky tat dies noch ein paar mal, bis er sich gänzlich herauszog und Steve bat sich auf alle Viere zu stellen. Steve tat dies und wartete sehnsüchtig, bis Bucky ihn wieder ausfüllte. Bucky versenkte sich wieder in ihm, küsste seine Wirbelsäule währenddessen entlang hinauf zu seinem Nacken, in den er sich leicht verbiss. Ihre inzwischen schwitzigen Körper bewegten sich wieder erotisch zueinander, während Bucky sich mit dem Oberkörper aufrichtete und den Kopf in den Nacken legte. Steve war so verdammt eng – klar, war er doch noch eine Jungfrau und sowieso war er eher andere Körperöffnungen gewohnt, die dehnbarer waren. Es war das geilste Gefühl der Erde und er wollte es nie wieder missen. Doch merkte er, wie er sich langsam dem Höhepunkt näherte und mit seinen Bewegungen ruppiger und schneller wurde. Er griff um Steve herum, nahm seine Erektion in die Hand und bewegte sie rhythmisch mit. „Die andere..“, keuchte Steve zwischen den Zähnen hervor. „Bitte?“, fragte Bucky und beugte sich wieder zu ihm. „Ich will, dass du mich mit deiner linken Hand berührst..“. Bucky war überrascht, hätte er das nie gedacht, dass Steve das wollte. Aber so tauschte er die Hand und legte die kühle metallische Hand um Steves Penis. Steve stöhnte nochmals laut auf, denn Wechsel von warm zu kalt jagte ihm abermals elektrisierden Stöße durch den Körper, was ihn zum Orgasmus brachte. Er schmiss den Kopf in den Nacken und kam in Buckys Hand, krallte seine Fingernägel in die Kissen unter sich. Bucky spürte, wie Steve sich bei seinem Höhepunkt zusammenzog, was auch ihm zum Kommen brachte, zusammen mit der so süßen Stimme, die seinen Namen stöhnte. „Steve~“, stöhnte er ebenfalls und kam tief in ihm.  
Sie ließen sich immer noch ineinander auf das Bett sinken und kuschelten sich aneinander. Kurze Zeit später zog sich Bucky aus Steve und schmiegte sich an seine noch nasse Brust. „Ich liebe dich..“, murmelte er und grinste zu Steve hinauf. Dieser lächelte glückseelig und erwiderte: „Ich liebe dich ebenso..“.

„Jarvis?“. „Ja, Sir?“. „Wir brauchend dringend schallgedämmte Wände..“, sprach Tony in einem entnervten Ton, während er mit den anderen Avengers im Wohnzimmer saß und sie den Fernseher inwischen so laut gestellt hatten, dass sie sich kaum noch selbst verstanden, jedoch war das Stöhnen immer noch deutlich zu hören.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danke, für lesen, hier ist Schluss :')  
> Aber hier ist schon was neues, mal was anderes, vllt gefällt es euch ja   
> -> http://archiveofourown.org/works/7629145


End file.
